


Sweet Things

by wasabist



Category: Jerrie - Fandom, JerrieThirlwards - Fandom, Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jade!GP, Love, Romance, Smut, jerrie, jerriethirlwards, little mix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 59,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabist/pseuds/wasabist
Summary: This story revolves around Jade Thirlwall, one of the most popular girls in school and Perrie Edwards a straight A student. The two opposites have history that no one knows about until an unexpected event happens at one unfortunate night at a party.Jade G!P
Relationships: Andre Gray/Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Chris Hughes (b. 1992)/Jesy Nelson, Jed Elliot/Jade Thirlwall, Perrie Edwards/Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Unfortunate Party

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in wattpad and decided to put it here! this was also the first story i've ever written so please be nice lol
> 
> enjoy! :)

"God she's so annoying." Perrie rolled her eyes with crossed arms leaning on her closed locker.

"Okay, you need to get over her. We get it Pez you have a crush on the most popular girl in school. It's okay to admit it." The blonde's best friend Jesy grinned, teasing the hot headed Geordie.

"I do no-"

"Yeah yeah, heard it all before. You can't fool anyone Perrie." Jesy interrupted. "Why do you guys hate each other anyways?" she always wondered why her best friend would get heated when the brunette was around. She assumed Perrie had a crush on her but it seems as if there was something underneath the tension the Geordies had.

"She plays around with girls and never once cares about how they feel. I'm just looking out for my fellow females." Perrie explained but Jesy wasn't convinced. Nodding to her statement not wanting to talk about Jade anymore she changes the subject with what they were going to eat for lunch.

Jade could feel Perrie's eyes on her as she flirted with who knows and decided to make eye contact to irk the blonde. Perrie being caught off guard looks at Jesy. Thinking the brunette had looked away she glances back and notices a mischievous smirk that makes Perrie's eyebrows knit together.

"Oh my god, Pez! You're not even listening to me. Let's just get lunch already." Jesy shook her best friend by the arms, turning her around and pushing her towards the cafeteria.

"Sorry Jes.." were the only words Perrie could say as they walk to the crowd of teenagers.

***

"I had fun last night Jade.." the girl with curls says seductively, running her finger up and down Jade's arm.

"Oh yeah?" Jade smirks, "You're quite a screamer." the brunette winks, melting the girl with curls legs. Leaning close, Jade whispers in her ear "I like screamers."

The girl with curls face turned bright red. Looking down trying to hide her flushed face but Jade knew what affect she had on girls. "Call me, when you need pleasuring babe." the brunette pats her head and walks away leaving the girl with curls heart throbbing.

Ever since Jade started high school girls were all over her. The second they found out about the member between her legs they couldn't get enough. It satisfied them and Jade. She liked how she had a reputation in making girls limp the day after spending the night with them. She was popular and everyone wanted to be her friend. She wasn't a bully but she would definitely laugh at you if you fell in front of the entire class.

"Mackenzie?! You fucked Mackenzie?" Leigh-Anne says a little too loud for Jade's liking.

"Tell the whole world won't ya?" the brunette takes a bite of her sandwich.

"Sorry.." Leigh-Anne whispers getting low looking around to see a few people staring.

Leigh-Anne was Jade's best friend. They instantly clicked the first day they met. Jade wouldn't deny it if you asked her if she has tried to get with Leigh-Anne but Leigh-Anne valued their friendship more to ruin it for a night with The Jade Thirlwall and Jade respected that. Ever since, they became closer and Jade was glad to have someone who didn't want her just for sex.

"She's very loud." Jade chuckled remembering the thought. "Nice body. Mole on her right tit."

"Stop that!" Leigh-Anne slaps her best friends arm receiving a wince from the brunette. "You're gonna get STD or something from banging all these girls. It's not healthy and you should really be using protection, Jade."

"Whatever, Leigh. I'll do me and you do.. Andre." Jade grinned. She knew her best friend had a thing for their close friend Andre. Leigh-Anne blushed giving the brunette another slap. "Shut up." Jade laughed at the sight of her best friend squirming in her seat from embarrassment.

"Party at mine bitches!" Alex yells sitting beside Jade and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You lot are coming ye?"

"Yeah, I'm down. You coming Leigh?" Jade asks taking another bite of her sandwich not minding Alex's arm around her shoulder. He was in Leigh-Anne's and Jade's friendship group after all. They were all very friendly and respected each other well.

"I don't know.. I have to study for my chemistry exam on Monday." Leigh bit her lip.

"Andre will be there." Alex points at Leigh-Anne. "Ooooo.." Jade and Alex howled teasing the girl with an afro.

"Alright! Quiet down.. I'll go." Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes trying to hide her emotions in. She was beaming. Alex and Jade looked at each other and gave each other a high-five.

"You know the drill Jade, bring your own condoms." Alex laughed standing up and waving at the two girls.

"You know the drill, Alex. Bring your own girls!" Jade yells back laughing louder. Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes at the childish act the two made and before she could scold the brunette the bell rang. Talk about being saved by the bell.   
The two best friends walked to their class and was met up with a blonde and another brunette. Leigh-Anne could already feel the tension they were bringing and so could Jesy.

"Edwards." Jade says with a smirk. She knew how much it pissed the blonde off when she smirked.

"Thirlwall." Perrie mimics her and crosses her arms.

"How's things? Still a bitch?" Jade says smiling innocently at the blonde.

"Alright, and you? Still a whore?" the blonde bites back making the brunette's eyebrow twitch. She hated that word. Nobody used it on her but Perrie and it made her blood boil.

Trying not to show her emotions she lets out a light chuckle. "Oh come on, Edwards. You want me. Admit it."

"In your dreams, Thirlwall." Perrie scoffed.

"No babe, in yours." Jade winks back before leaving with Leigh-Anne beside her who sends an apologetic smile to Jesy and Jesy sending the same. Jesy and Leigh never had a problem with each other but since their best friends hated one another they didn't talk much.

"I'm gonna lose my shit." Perrie shakes her head and starts power walking to her next class. Jesy catching up behind her.

"Relax Perrie, I know what can stop you thinking about killing Thirlwall." Jesy grinned. Perrie looked at her with confusion waiting for the answer. "A party!" Jesy smiled wide.

"No."

"What, why? Please, Pez. Just this once come with me. You never want to party and it's our last year of high school." Jesy begged holding her best friends hands and jumping up and down. "Please for me! Come on, live a little."

Perrie looked at her best friend who at this point, started pouting. She bit her lip and sighed. "Fine."  
Jesy hugged the blonde as tight as she could. "I'll pick you up at 8. Put on your sluttiest dress!" Jesy says before dashing to her class leaving the blonde lost in words. What did she sign herself up to.

The last bell of the day finally rang and Perrie was exhausted from all the work she had done throughout the day. The second she stepped foot in her room she collapsed on the bed. Taking a power nap and waking up to her phone ringing she picks it up not looking at the ID.

"Hello?" She groans.

"I hope you're dressed because I'm on my way to pick you up." a familiar voice comes from the other line.

Perrie groans again remembering her plans for tonight. "Fuck. Take your time because I'm not ready." she admits before hanging up and picking a random dress from her closet. It's just a house party she doesn't really care what kind of clothes she wears but she didn't want to go underdressed. Putting on make up in under 15 minutes she hears her door bell ring.

"Jesy's here!" her mum yells from the kitchen.

"Coming!" She yells back before putting on her shoes and rushing to the door.

"You look like you're trying to impress someone." Jesy smirked.

"You girls be careful and don't stay out too late okay?" Perrie's mum hugs both girls trusting them and letting them live their best lives.

"Will do, mum. Love ya." Perrie kisses her mum's cheek before hopping in Jesy's boyfriends car.

"You ladies ready?" Chris looks back at Perrie then to his girlfriend.

"Let's gooo!" Jesy cheers before they drive to whoever's party it was.

"Who's party is it anyways?" Perrie says putting on another layer of lipstick.

"About that.." Jesy scratches the back of her head.

"Jes.." Perrie stops what she's doing and leans forward to her bestfriend who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Whose party?"

Jesy could feel the blonde's glare from behind. Closing her eyes she says as fast as she can. "It's Alex's don't be mad I knew you weren't going to come if I told you who's party it was and I never get to party with you because of your feud with Thirlwall! I just want you to have a good time please don't be mad."

"Turn back. I'm not going." Perrie bluntly says.

"Don't Chris. Keep going." Jesy says as she looked back at Perrie who is now looking straight ahead with arms crossed like a child. "Please Pez." Jesy pouts. "I promise you, I'll do whatever you want after this bangin' party." she says in a cheeky accent to make the blonde smile.

After a while of convincing Perrie finally agreed but only if Jesy stayed with her during the party. Jesy agreed with a big smile on her face which helped Perrie's mind relax.

***

From the car you could hear the sound of the music blasting. Outside a group of boys cooed at Perrie which she ignored as she makes her way inside. It was crowded but not so much where you can't walk through without getting groped and what not.

"I'm gonna get a drink!" Chris yells loud enough for the girls to hear as he dives into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Perrie shook the thought of the brunette out of her mind knowing she might bump into her later on in the party. Jesy pulls her in as they start dancing with drinks in their hands. Perrie was having a good time she wasn't going to lie and even the thought of Jade had vanished from her mind until she heard everyone cheering at the other side of the room. Curious, she walks towards the crowd.

"Fashionably late Thirlwall? Bit cheesy don't ya think?" Alex laughs giving the shorter girl a light hug to greet her. The blonde wanting to avoid the brunette left to get a few more drinks.

The brunette was wearing tight black ripped jeans and a loose white shirt that was tucked in making her look effortlessly beautiful. She had a little bit if make up on, not too heavy but a nice light smokey eye and made her look intimidating. After all she is still a girl.

"You know me Chamberlain." Jade winks before grabbing a red solo cup from whoever was near her and started chugging whatever was in it. "The fuck is this? Anything stronger?"

"You know where to find the drinks!" Alex yells before leaving to play beer pong with the rest of the guys.

As Jade made her way to the kitchen she saw Perrie mixing drinks up and leaning against the counter. "Edwards? At a party? I must be dreaming!" Jade interrupts Perrie's thoughts. Her eyes shot up at the younger Geordie.

"Give it a rest. I'm just trying to enjoy a night out and you're ruining it." Perrie says unfiltered.

Before Jade could reply with a cheeky remark a girl with curls makes her way before Jade. "About that pleasuring.." she hears her say. Jade turns around to see the girl from earlier in school a bit tipsy. Perrie rolled her eyes and got her drink as fast as she could not wanting to hear anymore of the flirting.

"I'm not fucking you tonight. You're drunk as fuck right now." Jade says slowly pushing the girl's arm off her neck.

Although Perrie could have left then and there she wanted to hear their conversation. "I'm not drunk." the girl with curls giggled "Please Jade, nobody makes me cum like you." Jade smirked at the dirty words before turning the girl with curls around and pointing at Alex. "He can pleasure you tonight." she smiled then turning back to Perrie who had walked away after she had heard enough. Jade shrugged before she started pouring her own drink.

After a few hours the party had died down and was left with only a few people mostly Alex's close friends. "You're still here?" Alex says sitting next to Perrie on the couch.

"I'm just as surprised as you are." she giggled the alcohol was rushing through her body. "I'm waiting for Jes she's with Chris probably making a mess in one of your rooms." Perrie never thought she would be having a conversation with Alex Chamberlain one of the popular guys in school.

"Why not stay a little longer? We usually play truth or dare after a party like this with whoever decides to stay." Alex says with an inviting smile.

"Fuck yeah! Truth or Dare!" Chris interrupts the two sitting in between them and wrapping his arms around both. It took another while for them to convince Perrie but with the buzz she had from the alcohol all night she agreed completely forgetting Jade was still in the house.

"In a circle fuckers!" Alex yells at whoever was still jn the house. The music was now low. Alex, Andre, Leigh, Jesy, Chris and Perrie sitting in a circle on the floor ready to ask a question before the door swung open.

"Playing my favourite game without me? Cheeky fucks." Jade crossed her arms scanning the room to see who was still left. Her eyes made contact with Perrie's blue orbs.

"Sit down Thirlwall, let's get spicy." Alex grinned. Everyone in the room knew about Jade and Perrie's feud but ignored the tension. Without saying another word Jade sits down facing Perrie.

"Since it's the first time Miss Edwards has ever stayed at a Chamberlain party, we must ask her first." Alex says in a posh accent causing the group to laugh. Perrie felt her cheeks burn up, she isn't used to this at all but once again the alcohol made her more confident. "Truth or Dare?"

Playing safe Perrie chose truth.

Alex glanced at the dark orbs that didn't seem to leave Perrie alone. He thought for a second before asking "You a virgin?".

Perrie's face had gone red as a tomato as she looked up at Jade who didn't stop looking at her. "No."

"What?" Jesy was in shock even she didn't know her best friend had lost her virginity. Whenever the topic was brought up Perrie would change the subject so Jesy assumed she was a virgin and was embarrassed to admit it.

"Woah.. Did not expect that answer at all." Alex laughed. "Who was it?"

"Can't ask another question." Leigh-Anne says saving the already embarrassed blonde from sinking into the ground.

"Thirlwall, truth or dare?" Andre suddenly says.

"Dare." Jade didn't hesitate. She always picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss Edwards." Andre says as he fist bumped Alex from behind Leigh-Anne who was sitting in between them. Leigh-Anne shot Andre a glare before looking at Jesy who was also worried about the dare.

Perrie finally looked up with furrowed eyebrows. No way Jade would. They hated each other and would rip each other to shreds if either got too close. "Stop it." the blonde says quietly as Jade started to crawl towards Perrie.

Perrie leaned back feeling Jade's presence. Her heart beating so fast she was afraid everyone could hear. "Jade stop." she tried to shoot a glare at Jade but was too flustered to look at the dark honey coloured eyes for more than 2 seconds.

"A dare is a dare." Jade's voice was low with a hint of lust. The smell of alcohol around her lips. Inching closer Perrie noticed a hickey on Jade's neck which made her push the shorter Geordie back.

"I can't fucking believe you right now." Edwards was mad. "Stop doing this to me!"

Everyone was frozen. Their eyes wide open looking at one another not knowing what to do.

"Do what?" Jade was taken a back the lust leaving her eyes.

"This!" Perrie waved her hands "That!" Perrie points at her neck. "You're just gonna fuck every girl in the room and then try to kiss me like nothing happened?" her voice getting louder with every word. She stood up.

"Seriously? Are you fucking serious right now?" Jade stands with a vein popping through her forehead. "Why do you suddenly give a shit?!"

"Have you ever thought about how those girls felt?!" Perrie's arms swung as she yelled. "Do you even know how they feel?" This was more than how other girls felt but Perrie didn't want to give anything away.

"Oh please! Did you even know how I felt? Did you even care about me?" Jade was now walking slowly towards the taller girl. "You should be the last fucking person to talk to me about leaving someone after fucking them." Jade's eyes were now filled with anger and it started to scare the taller Geordie. "Dirty bitch."

Perrie's eyes widened, her hand swung and her palm met Jade's cheek. The room's silence was deafening. It seemed like the music had suddenly stopped too. "I hate you." the blonde's voice was shaky and she could feel the tears building up.

Jade stood still. Her head still turned in shock and before she could turn to face the blonde the blonde had already ran out the house who was soon followed by Jesy and Chris. Alex and Andre suddenly regretting their plan to get the two girls together. Jade ran her fingers through her hair sighing aloud forgetting her friends were in the room before she turned to see three shocked faces.

"Thirlwall-"

"Ah fuck." Jade groaned throwing her head back. Her friends have never seen her in this state before and she was embarrassed. "Forget that happened." she says before leaving the house.

"Nice going dip-shits." Leigh-Anne slapped the back of the two boys head before running after her best friend.


	2. 50 cents and orange juice

**Jade**

"Fuck my life." I whisper to myself when I see Leigh marching towards me. I've been avoiding her phone calls and text messages ever since Friday night.

"I don't care, explain." Leigh huffs. She crosses her arms and I can tell she's upset since I didn't explain anything to her that night she followed me. I hate looking and feeling vulnerable especially in front of my friends.

"Alright alright, can we go somewhere private?" I say in a very low voice almost a whisper and pull her behind the school building. Almost nobody comes here, maybe a few stoners once in a while or a few high school lovers to make out but right now nobody is here.

I took a deep breath looked at Leigh-Anne. Her eyebrow raised waiting for me to explain.

"We dated and I kinda fell for her.." how do I explain this without sounding like a loser? "I think she did too.. If it wasn't all a lie." a nervous laugh coming out of my mouth, "The summer before we started high school we took each others virginity but she left me after everything. I opened up to her and she ignored me, avoided me and flat out acted like we- I never existed. That's when I started fucking every girl I could possibly be with." I fidget with my fingers before looking up meeting her very, very shocked eyes.

"What the fuck.." was the only words she could say. "This explains everything." her hands now on her head "So you weren't just born a fuckgirl." she gasps and I let out a nervous laugh that may have sounded a little fake.

"Don't tell anyone. I don't want it going around and shit."

"I wouldn't tell a soul." Leigh-Anne crossed her heart smiling. "But you should talk to her."

I groan, in all the years I've been friends with Leigh she was always right about these things. "I knew you were going to say that." sighing as I feel my shoulders drop.

"It's the right thing to do. You two need closure and you two clearly have issues that need to be fixed."

"Ugh, can we just get to class now. I told you everything." I shrug. I don't want to talk about this anymore, it feels like there's a lump in my throat and my stomach starts to turn.

she fake gasps "I can't believe Jade Thirlwall wants to go to class."

I can only roll my eyes before we start walking to class but of course, we bump into the last person I want to see right now. The familiar feeling of the lump on my throat comes back and my head is filled with guilt when I see that her eyes are a little puffy with a hint of red around each ocean coloured eyes.

"Let's go, Pez." Jesy says pulling the blonde closer to her and walking pass us. Still her eyes never met mine.

"Perrie, wait." My mouth moving on its own.   
Fuck. Why did I say that. I have no idea what to say or do right now.

"I don't want to hear it." she croaks. Her voice sounds like she hasn't talked for days or she's been sobbing for days. Either way it's hard to hear.

I grab her wrist before she can walk away and I suddenly feel like I'm in a movie. Corny as fuck because like in the movies, my body did it by itself. "C-Can we talk?"

Did I just stutter?

Perrie tries to break free from my grip so I hold tighter but not tight enough to hurt her. Her skin is so soft and I can't believe I'm thinking about how soft her skin is at a time like this.

"Let go." she says weakly and the turning of my insides start again. I'm hurting her. Not physically but emotionally.

"No. Not until you agree to talk to me." I don't even know what I'm going to say if she _does_ agree to talk to me. Her head hung low and I have never wanted to look at her annoyingly gorgeous eyes. What's gotten into me? Was it that slap that turned me over. I'm a little disgusted with myself right now.

"I don't want to talk." she tries to pull away from my grasp again but I'm still not letting go. She starts looking around and she makes a face that looks like she's about to break down.

"Talk to me." I walk closer to her, slowly losing grip of her wrist but still holding on just in case she runs. The thought of her leaving me again makes me feel weird. Like I'm going to puke.

"No, we don't. Just please."

"Leave it, Thirlwall." Jesy takes my wrist and that's when my eyes finally meet those blue orbs. Her eyes are glassy and I can definitely tell she's holding back her tears.

"Come on, Jade." I hear Leigh say from behind me. I guess if anyone was looking at us right now they would think I'm some creep who won't leave a girl alone. I kind of am now that I think about it..  
The thought of people looking at us made me a little curious. Maybe people _are_ looking at us, so I look around and they were. A few people since it's still pretty early but I know this will go around school since Perrie and I's dislike for each other was very known and I can't lie, I'm pretty popular around here.

"Fine." I sigh letting go of her really, really soft wrist. Why is her wrist so soft? It makes me wonder what other parts of her body is soft but I shake my head to get rid of the thought. Why did I just do all that? Why do I want to talk to her? There's so many thoughts in my head right now and I wish they would stop.

***

**Perrie**

"Thanks, Jesy." I smile taking the bottle of water from her. I explained a little to Jesy the night I stormed out of Alex's party. She understood my worries and reassured me that she was there for me no matter what. I'm just glad she's not mad at me for not telling her about Jade.

"No problemo." Jesy says in a funny accent making me laugh. It feels like I haven't laughed in ages. "My ride's here, you sure you don't want to come with?" Jesy stands up from the bench we were sitting on, outside the school grounds.

"I'm good, Jes. Thanks." I press my lips together before waving goodbye. The day felt like a whole week and I'm exhausted. I couldn't focus on anything and Jade wouldn't leave my head. It felt like a dream and I'm still in disbelief that happened. That's the last time I'm going to a party.

"Perrie." A familiar voice interrupts my thoughts. I look up to see a brunette. You have to be kidding me. Before I can say or do anything, maybe stand and run she says something that catches me off guard

"I'm sorry."

I sat still. It looks likes she has more to say since she's fidgeting with her fingers a habit she's always had ever since I've met her. It's cute I thought but shake my head to focus back to what she has to say.

"I shouldn't have tried to do that dare and I shouldn't have called you a dirty bitch.. and in front of my- and your friends. I wasn't thinking. It was out of line.." she says thinking in between sentences since she never was one to express her feelings through words. "Can I sit?"

I sigh before nodding. The brunette sat beside me making sure to leave enough space between us in case things get ugly. Or maybe she doesn't want to get slapped again.. A moment of silence later I mastered the courage to talk without tears falling down my face. I guess I should apologise too "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you. My hand moved on its own.." I bit my lip looking at my hands that rested on my thighs.

"It did hurt.." Jade fake pouts to make me smile and I'm mad it worked.

"Oh shut up. You deserved it." I tuck a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"I know." I can feel her eyes on me and my heart starts to beat a little faster. Why am I getting so nervous? "Did you mean it." she continues.

"Mean what?" I look up meeting her golden eyes. I never noticed how long her eyelashes were. They almost look fake.

"Do you really hate me?" her words take me back.

My eyes shoot back down to my thighs. "I don't hate you." I say quietly but enough for the brunette to hear. I feel her scoot closer before asking another question. "Then why did you leave me."

Oh god. I've been afraid to answer this question. I had been avoiding it for years. Maybe I should run but knowing Jade she'll find a way to get me to talk so I might as well just say it. "I was scared." I mumble.

"Of me?" a hint of hurt in Jade's voice was noticeable.

"No.. I don't know. Of everything..." I clear my throat before continuing "My parents found out." my head hung low. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry.

Jade's jaw clenched I can see she's holding in her anger. She knew my parents never really liked her. Not to mention the fact that they didn't fully accept my sexuality either.

"Why didn't you tell me before."

"Because by the time I finally had the courage to tell you, you were fucking everyone." I confess.

She opened her mouth to talk but hesitated. "I only hooked up with girls to get your attention, make you jealous and to get back at you for leaving me but I also got caught up." Jade scratches the back of her head, and now it's her turn to look at her thighs.

I couldn't help but smile at her words and it looks like Jade's smiling too. The loose strand of hair that was tucked behind my ear fell and before I could pull it back I feel her do it for me. I can feel my face burning up. I hope she doesn't notice.

"You look sunburned." she chuckles. Fuck. I burry my face in the palm of my hands. Everything feels so weird right now. For years Jade and I have bickered and insulted each other and after that night it feels like we never hated each other for a second.

"I missed you." she whispers but I hear it. I hear those three words I didn't even know I longed to hear.

"I have to go. I'm late for.. something." I panic and immediately stand up when I feel her get closer.

"Yeah? I'll walk you there." she stands up and pats her jeans brushing the little to no dirt on it.

"No!" I look around to think of an excuse then back at her. Her left eyebrow raised and damn she looks so cute when she's confused. "I'll be fine." I put my bag on my shoulder and wave her goodbye "See ya."

"You sure? It's getting dark.." I hear her behind me her voice slightly faint because of how fast I was walking. My heart feels a little heavy. I'm scared of what's to come and I'm scared of what my parents might say or do if they see me with her again but I can't help it.

I miss her too.

***

**Jade**

I overslept today because I couldn't stop thinking about Perrie. I tried not to but her face kept popping up in my head when I closed my eyes. Her and her stupid smile with her stupid dimple and her stupid gorgeous blue eyes and her stupid pointy nose and shit I'm doing it again. Get your head out of your ass Jade. You got game. Don't let her ruin your reputation.

"Thirlwall! What's on your mind? You look distracted." Alex says as he pats my back a little too hard. I'm just glad he's acting like Friday night never happened even though I know it's in the back of his mind and same goes with Andre.

"Chemistry test." I lie. Can't have him knowing I was thinking of Edwards.

"Good luck with that." he says as we walk towards our lunch table where I can see Andre and Leigh flirting. It's been months and they still won't make a move on each other. I shake my head at the thought.

"Whatcha talkin' about." Alex says as he steals a grape from Leigh's lunch and throws it in his mouth.

"Nothing much." Leigh sits up to face Alex and I.

"Andre and Leigh-Anne sitting on-"

"Shut it, Alex." Leigh interrupts Alex's childish act. I laugh and Andre joins me. The three bicker and tease each other. I smile looking at them before a certain blonde catches my eye. I watch her as she takes a seat beside Jesy and Chris. She's so effortlessly beautiful. She laughs at something Chris says and I can see her dimple from here. I didn't even realise I was staring until Leigh catches me looking behind her.

"Earth to Jade. Hello?" She waves her hand on my face and I snap out of it. "What are you looking at?" before she turns around to look I stand up.

"I'm just worried about my chemistry test today. Gonna get a drink you want anything?" I run my hand through my hair, suddenly feel so warm.

"Coke for me." Alex grins.

"Water please." Andre requests.

I roll my eyes "I was asking my best friend, Miss Pinncock."

"Hey!" she huffs folding her arms "Get me anything sweet."

"On it, princess." I give her a salute and leave to go to the vending machine. I look at Perrie's table but only spot Chris and Jesy. I don't even know why I'm looking for her right now, I just want to look at her and as I'm thinking about her it's like the Gods from above hear me and I see her standing in front of the vending machine. I can't help but smirk.

"Shit." she mumbles to herself, seems like she doesn't have enough change for whatever she was getting so I slip in 50 cents and her head shoots up to meet my own. Our faces inches away from each other. "Jade!" she steps back and clears her throat.

"You owe me 50 cents." I grin.

"Uh, no I don't."

"Uh, yes you do." I mimic her and grab the orange juice from the slot of the vending machine. "Or this is mine." I shake the juice box.

She scoffs and her eyes stick to the orange juice. She's still obsessed with orange juice? Cute. Her face crunches up contemplating what to say. "You can have it." I hand her the orange juice.

She squints her eyes looking at me then back at the juice box then back at me and it makes me chuckle. "Alright, it's mine." I shrug and stab the straw through the box but before I can take a sip she grabs it from me.

"I pushed the button this is mine." she holds the juice box like it's her baby.

"It's yours but you owe me 50 cents." I tease folding my arms and leaning on the vending machine.

She presses her lips together which makes her dimple appear. "You didn't even give me a choice! You just shoved your 50 cent in there, maybe I didn't want anything."

"If you didn't want anything then that" I point at her beloved juice box "-is mine."

"Fine." she finally gives up and takes a sip of the juice. I start laughing at how she's like a little kid when it comes to anything edible. "What." she glares at me.

"Nothing." I smile but she knows it's not just nothing and squints her eyes still sipping on the straw. Her dimple appears again and I can't help but put my finger in it. She stops drinking but she lets my finger stay on her cheek.

"What are you doing?"

"Your dimple. It's cute." I smile before putting the hand that was just on her cheek in my pocket.  
Her cheeks turn crimson red and I'm in awe at how pretty it makes her look. She clears her throat and opens her mouth but doesn't say anything instead she looks behind me. I turn to see my friends laughing at something Alex probably said. Looks like they haven't noticed Perrie and I yet.

"I have to get to class." she says and tries to walk past me but my arm blocks her way.

"Don't forget my 50 cents." I wink at her causing her to roll her eyes as she pushes my arm away and finally walking away from me. I have no idea what our relationship is right now, all I know is that I enjoy teasing her and looking at her.

"What was the hold up, Thirlwall?" Andre says with open arms.

"Who were you talking to? Who did you fuck and not tell me?" Alex crosses his arms and fake whines.

"Relax big baby. Nobody important, but I don't have enough for all your drinks." I change the subject and shrug.

Leigh looks at me with both eyebrows up. She definitely knows it was Perrie. I raise both my eyebrows up to mimic her actions.

"What's happening here. Some girl code we don't know about huh?" Alex points at both of us causing me to laugh a little.

"Yeah, it's girl code for Alex is a big baby." I roll my eyes and we all start walking to class.

"I'm not a big baby, I'm a man." he pouts and we bicker our way to class.


	3. Ferris Wheel

  
"What did she say?"

"Nothing important."

"Then why are you still smiling?"

The blonde didn't realise she was smiling until it was mentioned. Maybe she had been smiling too much since her cheeks started to feel a little sore. She tries to stop herself from smiling but her face feels permanently stuck.

"Oh my god, what did she do?" Jesy rolls her eyes. "I don't get you two at all. First you're insulting each other, then you're slapping each other and _now_ you're flirting with each other."

"We're not flirting and I don't know what's with us right now." The blonde scratches her head. Things _have_ been a little different between them. They used to hate seeing each other around but now it seems as if they don't mind being around each other at all.

"The fair is opening tonight, you ladies down for that?" a broad brunette swoops in from behind them.

"Tonight? It's a school night." Perrie thinks out loud.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! We can all get cotton candy and go on the rides and play those rigged games and I'll win my Jesy a teddy bear and she thanks me and gives me a big smooch and tells me how I'm the only man for her and-"

"Get your head out of your ass." Jesy fake scolds but inside she's swooning at how cute her boyfriend is. They've been dating for a little over a year now. They fit so well and there are times where Perrie is jealous of their relationship. He wraps his arm around her shoulder and they've completely forgotten that Perrie is there.

Clearing her throat so their heads turn to her she replies "I'm not third wheeling."

"You won't be." Jesy shrugs "You can bring Thirlwall." a smirk landing on her face.

"Shut up." The blonde scoffs trying to sound uninterested but fails to do so "Is she going?"

Chris grins at her "Pezza has a girlfriend." he teases in a little jingle.

"Shut up." she says this time not mentioning Jade.

"Yeah, she'll be there. Alex was the one who told me about the fair tonight and if he's going, Jade is definitely going to be there." He's in the football team with Alex and Andre which makes him pretty close with their gang and that's exactly how Perrie would always bump into Jade.

"Fine but if you two leave me, I'll never talk to you guys again."

"Yes! First we couldn't get her to go anywhere because Jade was going to be there but now it's the opposite. She doesn't seem so bad after all." Jesy cheers causing Perrie pinch Chris making him wince in pain "Why me?!" he yells.

"You were closer." Perrie sticks her tongue out and the two continue to bicker.

***

The ride to the fair was another episode of Perrie third wheeling Jesy and Chris. It used to bother her when they first started going out but now she's used to it and it was clear that she's happy that Jesy finally found someone who treats her like she's supposed to be treated.

"It's packed so if you get lost just yell my name and I'll find you." Chris jokes as they get out of the car.

"You'd be the last person I'd yell out for." Perrie jokes back.

"The first person would be, Jade Th- Ow!" the blonde pinches his arm and they continue to bicker until Jesy scolds them for acting like kids, though they are going to a fair.

"Chris!" a voice from behind them yells. They turn around and to see two guys and two girls walking towards them. Perrie starts to panic when she realises it's Jade and her friends. "They're sticking with us tonight?" Jesy asks Chris.

"I didn't tell you?"

"You said just us three." Perrie shoots him a glare but he only grins.

"Us three with them four." and before the blonde could pinch him again they've already reached them. The four looked incredibly intimidating because of how attractive each one of them are. Their looks definitely helped them gain popularity in school which boosted their confidence.

"Nelson." Alex greets with a goofy smile.

"Chamberlain." Jesy mimics his greeting.

"Edwards." he turns to Perrie expecting to do the same but she nods in response. Her mind can only return to that night in his house when she looks at him.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite." he grins and it only makes this whole situation more awkward for the blonde.

"Yes he does, don't go near him." the dark skinned girl says as she reaches in to shake Perrie's hand. "Leigh-Anne, you probably already know my name but I don't think I've introduced myself properly." she smiles and it calms Perrie so she returns the smile.

"I'm Andre!" a voice from behind the very attractive group yells with a waving hand. Perrie thought that they're acting like that night at the party never happened and as she thinks this she makes eye contact with a particular brunette. Perrie studied her face, the lights from the fair made her skin change to all different types of colours and it felt like Perrie was watching a movie. They don't say anything to each other and the group starts exploring the fair. They don't speak for almost the whole night but Perrie catches Jade looking at her every once in a while. Soon the group started to split one by one and she was left alone near the cotton candy booth.

_No third wheeling my ass._

"Enjoying yourself?" a sudden voice startles Perrie choking on the cotton candy she has been stuffing in her mouth. Jade was standing there with her signature smirk, her arms crossed and shoulder leaning on the booth. Perrie examined her, she's wearing a simple white shirt tucked in her ripped jeans and damn those jeans are tight. "Like what you see?"

Her eyes shoot back to the brunettes eyes and she coughs as she chokes on her cotton candy flavoured saliva. Jade chuckles at the sight and rubs her back. "You alright there? You're like a little kid."

Perrie steps back when she finally clears her throat "I'm fine." she opens her mouth to continue but she feels eyes on her. Looking around she sees two girls staring at them. Or maybe Jade, can you blame them though? Jade's pants were a little too tight and if you ask Perrie she would have thought she's showing off the bulge between her thighs.

"Let's try that again, are you enjoying yourself?" she asks again and Perrie's eyes dart back at her.

"Was. Until those two idiots left me again." pointing at Chris and Jesy who was playing a ring toss game, clearly losing and throwing a little tantrum.

"Well, now you're with me. So, let's have some real fun." she grins with her hands behind her back. Perrie thought of what to say but her thoughts weren't working properly because of the sight in front of her. All she could think of was Jade's annoyingly cute face and _really_ tight jeans.  
The brunette snaps her out of her jumbled thoughts and grabs her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Having fun?" she looks at the blonde like she should have read her mind and pulls her to the ferris wheel.

"Wait!" Perrie yells in panic trying to pull away but they're already there and it was too late for Perrie to jump off the seats. Inches apart and sitting right next to each other, her free hand grips the bars and she closes her eyes tightly.

"You alright?" the brunette's voice had a hint of concern but Perrie was too focused on not passing out to notice.

"Yep!" Perrie yells but keeps her eyes shut.

"You sure because we haven't even moved yet." she laughs causing Perrie to slowly open her eyes.

"Oh."

She scoots closer to help relax the latter but she doesn't realise she's doing the opposite of that. "Afraid of heights?" Perrie looks at her and shyly nods.

Jade couldn't help but grin, she knew that the blonde was terrified of heights and that's why she had taken them to the highest ride in the fair. Surely this would make Perrie get closer to her. "It's slow, don't worry." she reassures the trembling girl squeezing her hand gently. It does nothing but remind Perrie that their fingers were still intertwined, not helping the situation at all.

They don't speak another word as the ferris wheel brings them higher and higher. Perrie couldn't tell if her stomach was turning because they were feet's off the ground or if it was because of how close she was with Jade and to make matters worse their legs brushes off each other causing Perrie to look back down at those tight jeans.

"You seem to like my jeans." she smirks and Perrie feels her face heat up. Perrie avoids eye contact and looks up and notices how many stars that was out tonight. A moment of silence later and Perrie finally speaks "This isn't so bad." looking at Jade she knew she shouldn't have said that because a mischievous grin was now plastered on the brunette.

"Yeah, this isn't so bad." she leans back making the cart move then leans forward and repeating the action rocking the cart. Perrie suddenly felt dizzy.

"Jade! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" she yells as she subconsciously pulls the rocking brunette closer gripping her hand tighter with eyes closed. Perrie could only hear her intoxicating laugh as she tries to ignore how much the cart was moving. Perrie pleads her to stop as she feels like she's going to throw up.

"Okay, okay." the mischievous girl catches her breath and finally stops. The sides of her mouth almost reached her ears as she looked at the terrified blonde grasping her arm. Their faces were inches apart but the blonde was clueless to the distance as her eyes were still shut.

"Are we almost down?"

"Open your eyes."

"I swear if we're still high up I'm going to kill you." Perrie threatens and as she opens her eyes slowly a small gasp leaves her cherry coloured lips. Their faces barely two inches apart. They could feel each others breaths. The brunettes eyes looked like glowing golden orbs under the moonlight and her skin was just as shiny as her eyes. Perrie's train of thought had left her. She was lost in the eyes of the brunette and it made her heart beat faster. Jade on the other hand felt the urge to kiss her. It would be so easy to kiss her right now, she thought. No one could stop her and as she contemplated on leaning in to connect their lips the ride was over.  
Perrie lightly pushes herself away and stands up fixing shirt and straightening her back.

"Well well well. What do we-"

"Don't push it." Perrie snaps back before Chris can finish his sentence.

"Looks like you were having more fun than us." Jesy smirks glancing at the very smug brunette behind Perrie.

"She was having the best time of her life." Jade teases. She hesitates to put her arm around Perrie and as she was about to Chris reaches in to give her a high five.

"I can tell!" he laughs. Perrie rolls her eyes, a hint of blush appearing on her cheeks.

"It's getting late, we better start heading home." Jesy looks at her watch and they start walking to the parking lot. Jade decided to follow them and as they're walking she tugs on the hem of Perrie's shirt. She stumbles as she falls back, turning around her eyebrows furrowed.

"You love dragging me around like I'm some toy, don't you?"

"I do." the brunette gives her a goofy grin and Perrie swore she died for a millisecond. "You wanna be my toy?" she winks. Now there's that flirty Jade we all know, Perrie thought.

_How can she be cute and adorable then suddenly turn into this smug player?_

"It was fun wasn't it? We should hang more." Jade puffs her chest to gain more confidence. It isn't like her to try and gather confidence, it was always so natural until Perrie happened.

"I thought I was going to fall off that thing. It wasn't fun it was scary." Perrie rolls her eyes and catches the same girls who had been staring at them in the cotton candy booth earlier. "I think they want to talk to you." Perrie nods to their direction which causes Jade to look back.

"Don't care, not my type anyways." she jokes shrugging and Perrie rolls her eyes again.

"Okay, what's your type? Any girl with a heart beat?" the blonde scoffs folding her arms.

"Nah, you."

"What?" Perrie was caught off guard and didn't completely understand what the brunette had said. Blinking a few times, an eyebrow raises. Before Jade could say anymore they were interrupted by the honking of Chris car.

"Shit, I gotta go." Perrie curses under her breath.

"Wait, Perrie."

"Yeah?"

"You still owe me 50 cents." she smirks. The ivory skinned girl shook her head but as she turned to walk towards the car she couldn't help but smile. "See you tomorrow!" she hears the brunette yell from behind her.

She's definitely not sleeping tonight.


	4. Curls and Kissing

  
It's been a little over a week since the group of friends went to the fair and Jade was starting to think Perrie was avoiding her. They would give each other little comments as they passed one another in the school hallways but other than that they haven't had a chance to talk alone. It wasn't like her to overthink or worry about a girl but Perrie was different. They had history and she was the one that shaped the brunette into who she is now. Though Perrie is always in her mind, there are moments when she flirts with other girls and get the urges to sleep with them but the thought of the blonde makes her shake the urges away and she goes home another night with nobody on her bed.

"Why so distracted, Thirlwall?" Alex lightly bumps Jade's shoulder startling her and bringing her back to reality. She had been checking out random girls as they walked by her, she didn't care if anyone caught her doing so. "Oh I see, no sex?" Alex says as he joins her. They leaned back on the school bench rating and talking about each girl that passed by.

"It's been two weeks." Jade groans throwing her head back and now looking at the blue sky with very little to no clouds. Alex's eyes widen, he opens his mouth but decides to think before he speaks. He hasn't mentioned Perrie since the night of the party because she asked him not to but there were questions in the back of his head and he was curious about a lot of things. He throws his head back so they're in the same position "Since sex?"

"Yeah." Jade takes a deep breath and lets out a loud sigh. They sit in silence watching the clouds slowly move until Jade sits up. Alex could feel that there was something in Jade's mind. Following her actions he sits up then looks at her.

"You like Edwards, don't you?" he says breaking the silence. There was something calm about his voice that caught Jade off guard. Alex was never the one to be serious and it seems like he wants to know their history too. Jade looks at him with a blank face and then leans back glancing at girls' mini skirts and tight shorts again, trying to ignore the thought of her liking someone and not just for sex. Alex's eyes didn't leave her so she lets out a forced chuckle but it sounds like a nervous laugh.

"You know I don't settle, Alex. What? You going soft on me or something?" Jade avoids eye contact and continues to whistle at girls to distract herself from eyes of the curly haired boy next to her.

He knows Jade well enough to know that she uses partying and sex to avoid her problems so he leans back and joins her. "Nah, I'm just messing. Edwards is a fine chick." He smirks knowing this will get Jade to talk. Unexpectedly, Jade doesn't say anything and gives him a nod. "You've been acting weird lately." he continues.

"How so?"

"Ever since.. never mind." Alex shakes his head deciding that Jade probably still doesn't want to talk about it. He pats the brunettes back then smiles at her, changing the subject he starts to talk about football and how there's a big match on Friday. He asks her if she's going to be there, "Why do you even ask me if I'm going to be there, I never miss a game." Jade smiles, "Drinks after?"

"You know it." Alex winks before leaving Jade with her thoughts as he walks over to the rest of the football team that called for him. Jade watches as the group of boys throw and pass each other the ball.

"Hey, Jade."

Jade turns to the voice and examines her. She looked familiar but Jade didn't know where she had seen her before. "Sup." she replies still eyeing her up and down. At this point Jade could undress anyone with her eyes, she noticed how petite the girl was and immediately knew what her body type under those clothes. It had become a bad habit of Jade's and she knew it was going to take a while for her to stop.

"I saw you at the fair, wanted to ask you a question." She says as she sits down so close to Jade she's basically on top of her. Her voice was flirtatious and it didn't help Jade's libido at all. Jade subconsciously spread her legs to get more physical contact. Two weeks of no sex was a lot for Jade so this little touch is setting her alarm bells off.

"Oh yeah?" Jade raises an eyebrow with a smirk. The girls hand rubbed her thigh, inching closer to the bulge between her legs she leans closer and whispers, "Is it true that you have a big dick?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Jade leans in but thoughts of Perrie's cherry coloured lips replace the girls causing the brunette to push herself back. Blinking fast and looking at the now confused petite girl she clears her throat. "Do I have something on my face?" shyness takes the girls confidence as she looks down.

"No, no.. I just. I'm not in the mood for anything right now." Jade lies scratching the back of her neck and trying to ignore her throbbing member.

"Your dick says otherwise." the shyness leaving the petite girl as soon as she saw the brunettes growing bulge. Jades head darts down to her boner and she curses herself, closing her legs and covering the erection with both hands she lets out a nervous chuckle. This isn't like her at all and she would usually show off the member and let the girl take care of it but this time she felt embarrassed. She looks around and thanks God that there wasn't anyone paying attention to them.

"Can I help you with that?" the petite girl slides herself closer but Jade stands up to avoid anymore contact, hands still covering the member. The petite girls eyebrows furrowed, "Are you going out with that Edwards girl?" she says in a frustrated voice.

"What?" Jade cocks her eyebrows questioningly. "Perrie Edwards?"

"It's going around the school, but we all know you don't settle." she rolls her eyes and looks up at Jade.

"We're not together."

"Then why won't you let me take care of that." she points at the elephant in the room.

"Because.. look, I don't have to explain myself."

"Since when did Thirlwall refuse decline a BJ." folding her arms she stands up and watches Jade squirm because of the ache between her thighs. "Whatever. Take care of it yourself then." and as she walks away Jade contemplated whether or not she should get a quickie to help with her blue balls but the girl had already left and it would ruin Jade's reputation if she begged. That would make her look pathetic and it's out of character for her.

"What was that all about?" Leigh Anne suddenly appears then gasps as she notices the member "Jade you've a bone-" before Leigh Anne could finish her sentence Jade covers her mouth and pulls her in the nearest toilet. "Keep it down." Jade shushes.

"I rejected her after she gave me this!" Jade points at her boner then sits down on the lid of the toilet, her elbows on her thighs and her head rested on the palm of her hands. Leigh Anne knowing well something is bothering Jade and doesn't question why she rejected someone. It's not like Jade to do that especially after she hasn't been sexually active for a while.

The dark skinned girl pats the brunette on the head, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." Jade groans rubbing her eyes as she can't find the words to describe whatever she's feeling. Leigh nods understanding well what's going on in Jade's brain and gives her a little hug. Jade tries to lie and tell her best friend that it was school stressing her out but Leigh Anne knows that Jade never cares for grades or school so it must be something deeper, or _someone_.

After a while of trying to convince Jade to talk Jade kicks her out of the stall so she can get rid of the aching member that was still stiff in her pants. She never thought in a million years she would be jacking off in the school bathroom but she had no other choice and it made her feel dirty.

As she washed her hands the door swings open revealing a freckled blonde. They stare at each other for what seems like hours until Perrie makes her way inside washing off all the glue on her finger tips. She had just finished working on a banner for whatever school project. "Hey." Jade breaks the silence her voice cracking causing Perrie to giggle.

"Hi." the blonde glances up at the mirror where their eyes met.

"You forgetting something?" Jade says turning the tap off.

"Forgetting what?" Perrie replies. Her eyes focused on scrubbing the glue from her fingertips. Jade stared at the blonde's face. The tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she continued to scrub. Jade found it cute.

"My 50 cents." grinning her eyes still on the blonde. Jade felt the dark clouds in her brain disappear as she watched Perrie. Her lungs felt clear and her shoulders felt lighter.

Perrie rolls her eyes, turning the tap off she reaches over for the some tissue in the tissue dispenser that was behind Jade. As she leans over Jade sprinkles the droplets from her still wet hands onto Perrie's face causing her to shriek, "Jade!".

The brunette laughs while giving her a couple of tissue paper and as the blonde wipes her face and hands a spark in Jade's eyes lit. She felt as if she could watch the blonde forever. The glare she gave her was annoyingly adorable and the sound of her giggle was something Jade could get used to hearing.

"You're so annoying." Perrie rolls her eyes. She throws the now damp toilet papers in the bin. Jade couldn't stop smiling, loving the way the blonde reacted to everything she did to her.

"You like it." her grin never leaving her face.

Perrie won't deny it, she does like it. She loves when Jade teases her but she's not going to let Jade live with the satisfaction of knowing that she likes it. "It's 50 cents, you'll live." she changes the subject.

"I don't know, 50 cents is a lot of money Perrie." the brunette teases tapping her chin with her index finger.

"50 cents is nothing, but if you're that broke I'll give it to you."

Jade's eyes widen as if a lightbulb lit up inside her brain and her grin widens "Alright! Give it to me on the football game on Friday, I'll wait for you by the bleachers!"

"Wait, Jade. I have it right here." but as soon as she can put her hand in her pocket Jade was out the door leaving a puzzled Perrie in the school bathroom.  
  
  


***

"You're coming?" Jesy leaps with joy, you could hear her excitement through the phone. Perrie had told her that she wanted to watch the game so Jesy wouldn't be alone, but in all honesty she didn't want to leave Jade hanging. She contemplated in going but the weight on her shoulders would bring her down if she found out Jade was waiting for her all night for a stupid coin. "Finally! It's boring for the first few minutes but when they get all sweaty it gets a lot better." Jesy continues to talk about the game.

"I don't care much for that."

"Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean? _You_ shouldn't be talking about other guys anyways, remember you have a boyfriend." Perrie says as she picks out an outfit, looking through her closet for something casual and comfy.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to fuck them."

Perrie decided on wearing a light grey sweater and her favourite pair of jeans. Nothing that will make her stand out but something comfortable for the long night. "It's just one game right?" Perrie isn't a fan of football and doesn't understand anything about it.

"Yeah, but we're going drinking after with Chris and the boys."

"Wait, what?"

"I thought you knew? They always drink after a match even if they lose."

Perrie is hesitant and worry starts to run through her body, she wasn't planning on drinking tonight let alone drink with the most intimidating group in the whole school. Jesy notices the silence from the other line and continues, "Relax Pez, you don't have to drink and it won't just be the football team."

The blonde sighs, she's already dressed and ready to go out. "Fine." And with that they end the phone call. Perrie hops in her mums car who offered to give her a ride since Perrie never goes to school games like this her mum was excited she's finally coming out of her shell. They reached the field and Perrie reassures her that she would be back home early, not mentioning anything about the drinking that will take place after the game.

As the blonde looks around the crowd she spots her best friend already cheering for her boyfriend, hands in the air and jumping up and down. Perrie couldn't help but smile at her. "Jesy!" she yells sitting beside her.

"Oh my god, Perrie! Look at my boyfriend! That's my boyfriend!" she cheers after giving the blonde a tight hug, looks like Jesy drank a few glasses before the game started. Perrie didn't mind, she was glad Jesy was having fun.

After a while of Perrie and Jesy cheering for Chris the game was almost over. Perrie watched as Jesy ran to hug her sweaty boyfriend on the field. They had won the game and it wasn't all surprising because of how good their team was. Perrie figured it was time to look for Jade, guessing she'd be with her group of friends she looks over to Alex and Andre but couldn't spot the brunette she was looking for.

"Thought you weren't going to show up." a voice startles her and she almost smacks the latter.

"Stop doing that!" Perrie holds her chest still startled from the sudden appearance of the brunette. Jade smiles and Perrie thought about how many times the brunette had gotten away with things because of her smile. "Here." Perrie reaches for the 50 cents in her pocket but feels nothing but the fabric of her jeans. _Shit_.

"I'm waiting, Edwards." Jade folds her arms and taps her right foot on the ground, obviously teasing the blonde.

"I forgot it," Perrie bit her lip. The thought of Jade waiting for her had taken over her brain that she forgot what Jade was actually waiting for. The damn 50 cent. "I can't believe I forgot that stupid coin." Perrie groans knowing Jade will bother her about this for a while but had a slight feeling she might've forgotten it on purpose so Jade _would_ bother her again.

"I was really looking forward to getting a hold of that 50 cent." Jade fake pouted, making the blonde feel a little guilty.

"Really?" Perrie's voice had a hint of concern, she thought it was stupid to worry about this but maybe Jade wasn't teasing.

Jade holds back a laugh, "I'll let you off this time, if you hang with us for a while." Jade runs her hand through her hair and looks at the blonde with _that_ damn smile.

"Us?" Perrie cocks her eyebrow.

"The boys and I, a couple of other chicks and your very drunk best friend." Jade points at Jesy who had an arm around Chris' shoulder trying to keep herself from falling and Chris gripping her waist to give her more support. Perrie sighs and agrees, but only for a while since she promised her mum she wasn't going to stay out late.

Jade tries to hide her excitement and leads them to the group who then starts walking to a corner of the field where they can be as loud and drink as much as they can. Perrie leans back on a truck which seems to be Alex's and observes the group of drunken teens laughing every once in a while at what they were doing or talking about. Jade enjoyed seeing Perrie laugh and would catch herself looking at her instead of the group.

After a while of teasing and talking to each other the group who were kicking around the ball had called Jade to join them. She decided to play for a while so they'd stop bothering her but got caught up in the game and after a few more drinks she was starting to feel really hyper but not drunk. Perrie's eyes watched as Jade moved her body, she never realised how good the brunette was at football. She was just as good as the guys in the team. She watched as Jade started to sweat then decides it was getting late and she should head back home.

"Leaving already?"

"Huh?" the blonde turns to see a smiling Leigh Anne, "Oh yeah.. I told my mum I wouldn't be out late." she explains.

"It's not that late, stay for a bit longer." the dark skinned girl takes her wrist and pulls her to the cooler that was filled with bottles and cans of liquor. She takes a bottle and opens it before handing it to the blonde. Something about how sweet Leigh was that made Perrie not want to reject her offer, so she takes the bottle and sips on it. "I've never seen Jade like this, you know?"

Perrie tilts her head in confusion, she didn't know if it was a bad or a good thing. "She completely loses her cool when you're around her." Leigh Anne take a sip of her bottle and looks at Jade who was looking back at them but kept getting distracted by the ball.

Perrie didn't say anything because it was a little hard to believe that Jade Thirlwall would ever lose her cool. The blonde and the dark skinned girl could only watch as Jade tries to leave the group of boys who kept teasing and passing her the ball, but in a matter of minutes she finally finessed her way out of the game and jogs towards the girls who had their eyes on her the whole time.

"Watcha talkin' about." Jade pants almost stumbling but catches herself then reaches for a bottle and almost jugs it down. You could say Jade was a little nervous leaving her best friend and Perrie alone.

"Nothing." Leigh Anne smiles before leaving a slightly panicked Jade and a giggling Perrie alone. 

"She didn't say anything bad right." Jade ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of the way. Perrie noticed how the sweat around her forehead was turning the straightened golden bronze locks back to curly.

"No, nothing bad." Perrie says as she played with the rim of the beer bottle. "Why do you straighten your hair?" she suddenly asks.

Jade tilts her head to think, "It's a lot easier to handle during the day I guess. Why?"

"I like it better curly."

Jade smiled mentally noting it in her brain as she watches Perrie fidget with the bottle in her hand. "I thought you didn't want to drink."

"Leigh Anne offered me one, I couldn't say no." Perrie's eyes were still looking down at the bottle. "I think I'm going to head out. It's getting late."

"I'll drive you back." Jade offers.

"You've been drinking."

"I'll walk you back."

"It's a long walk."

"I don't mind." Jade drinks the last of her beer and the two start walking. She looks back at the group to see that they were motioning sexual actions and whistling at them. Jade was glad Perrie didn't see as she stuck the middle finger back at them.

They walked in silence listening to the crickets chirp and the street lamps kept the streets lit. They walked side to side, their knuckles lightly brushing off each other. Perrie's cheeks were flushed, she hoped it was just from the beer she drank. Suddenly, she felt Jade hook their pinkies together. Perrie could feel her heart beat faster as the two walked with the little physical contact.

"So, you prefer my curly hair?" Jade finally says breaking the silence, a little cockiness in her voice was noticeable.

Perrie smiles and looks down at her shoes, "I like it straight too."

"But you prefer it curly." Jade retorts.

"Maybe." Perrie's cheeks were starting to hurt from the smile she couldn't control. Jade notices and grins at the blonde.

"Perrie." the brunette says causing the girl to look up at her questioningly. They look at each other and when Jade doesn't say anything Perrie tilts her head. "Nothing. I just wanted to look at you."

Perrie's eyes dart back down from her words teasingly pushing Jade back as they walked. "You're such a flirt." she says as their pinkies subconsciously return to latch back on each other so naturally like it was always meant to be.

"You like it."

They talk and tease as they walk for what seemed like a short amount of time but also the longest they have ever talked until they were close to the blonde's house. Perrie decides to stop about a few feet away just in case her parents saw the two of them. "It's probably better if I walk alone from here.", Jade agrees but her pinky doesn't let go of the blonde's. Perrie tries to let go but it leads Jade to lean closer. They were a few inches away now and Perrie could feel the brunettes breath. She was afraid if Jade came any closer she would hear her heart beat.

Jade would glance at the blonde's lips every few seconds and noticed Perrie doing the same so with that she leans in closer but slowly so Perrie would have a chance to back away. Before Jade could move in any closer the space between them closed as the blondes locks her lips with hers. The world felt as if it had stopped spinning until Jade started to move her mouth. Perrie wasn't as much experienced as the brunette but she didn't care, she just wanted to taste the latter. Their mouths moved in sync, hands now on each other. Jade pulled the blonde closer holding her waist afraid to lose her while Perrie's arms hooked around Jade's neck.

From an innocent kiss to a full blown make out session. Sparks ran through their veins and they couldn't get enough of each other. Breaking apart to catch their breaths Perrie wipes the bottom of her lips, her cheeks now flushed than before. She tucks loose hair behind her ear and clears her throat, "I-I better go."

Jade nods, her smile never leaving her face. "Goodnight." she says in the most soothing gentle voice, Perrie had never heard the brunettes voice like this. It made her swoon.

"Goodnight." she replies before walking away from the brunette. Perrie could feel Jade's eyes on her but doesn't turn back in case she gets the urge to run in her arms and kiss her again.

Jade continues to watch her until she was no longer seen. The brunette throws her fists in the air and holds in her scream, running and skipping back to the party. Perrie thought everything went smoothly tonight until she closed her front door and sees her father with crossed arms in front of her. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was practically holding in all his anger. Perrie scanned the room and sees her mother with worried and guilty eyes looking at her from the corner of the room.

_Uh oh._   
  



	5. Us. Us?

  
Jade was in a good mood all weekend, she woke up early to go to school which never really happens unless she's looking forward to something and she was. She was looking forward to seeing Perrie. But it looks like Perrie wasn't looking forward to seeing her. It was already lunch and she hasn't spotted Perrie anywhere. The day was almost over and not single sign of the blonde. She wondered if the blonde had regretted the kiss. Her leg bounced up and down as she sat at the regular lunch table with her friends.

Looking around she finally spots the blonde, they make eye contact before Perrie turns around walking the other direction. "Perrie!" Jade yells a little too loud causing people to look at her. She was too busy running after the blonde to notice.

"She's been acting really weird lately." Alex shakes his head before taking a big bite of his sandwich. "I think she likes Edwards." he says with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Leigh Anne scolds him before looking at the direction where Jade had ran.

Jade grabs the blonde's wrist stopping her from walking any further from her. "Why are you avoiding me? Do you regret kissing me?" the brunette breathes out hoping she wouldn't say she regretted it.

"No.." Perrie hesitates to continue. She pulls away from Jade's grip and looks around to see that people are staring at them. Perrie knew exactly why they were staring. For the past two weeks she had been ignoring all the comments, rumours and whispers about Jade and her. It bothered her but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Then why are you running away from me?" Jade still not noticing the stares and whispers, or maybe she was used to it. Being one of the most popular girl in school, it almost felt normal for people to stare and talk about her everywhere she went.

Perrie not wanting anyone to hear pulls Jade somewhere where they can talk alone. She knew there was no point in running from Jade. "My mum saw us and my dad almost did. They're mad I didn't come home sooner and that I drank a little without them knowing."

Jade's frustrated face softens seeing that Perrie is genuinely worried about her parents finding out about them, "My mum told me I need to stay away from you before she tells my dad." the blonde was upset and was afraid her words or rather her mothers words had hurt the brunette just as much as it hurt her. Looking up Jade had an expressionless face. The blonde found it hard to read her.

"So you don't regret kissing me?" a smirk now landing on her lips hoping a little tease would make Perrie smile, and it worked but she shakes away the smile before replying, "I'm serious Jade."

Jade gives her that damn smile that makes her forget all her problems and her tensed body finally relaxes. "Don't worry so much, I know they don't like me." the brunette places her hand on Perrie's shoulder before pulling her close for a hug. Jade had been doing a lot of things out of character and this is definitely the most out of character thing she has done so far.

Perrie was taken aback but returned the hug. She tries to hide the fact that she was smelling Jade's hair but little did she know the brunette was doing the same.

After holding each other for moments, they broke apart. "They won't catch us in school. Unless they've got a spy." she jokingly says Perrie to giggle but stops herself as she bit her bottom lip. "What is it?"

"I don't know, what is this? What are we?" Perrie points at the little space between them. The brunette didn't say anything, she thought about what to say but hadn't a clue.

"What do you want it to be? What do you want _us_ to be?"

Perrie hesitates, she didn't exactly know what she wanted them to be. She knew she wanted to see and talk and touch Jade but the opinion of others was also in her mind. She had always been like this and she wished she wasn't but she couldn't help it. She overthinks too much.

"Perrie relax. Who cares what others think?" Jade says as if she could read Perrie's mind. Though she shouldn't be the one to talk after thinking about her reputation in the school. "You're still the same." the brunette chuckles recalling the time when they were fourteen and Perrie almost didn't attend her ballet recital, not because of the nerves but from what people might think about the costume she was going to wear on the day. "We can keep it a secret, if you want."  
Perrie tilts her head in confusion, "Keep what a secret?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Don't tell me you kissed me without the thought of being with me." Jade's eyebrow raises with a smirk, "Admit it, you like me."

"What if I did?" Perrie teases back, the brunettes cockiness rubbing off on her.

"Oh? So, that's how you play?" Jade says leaning in and pressing her left hand on the wall Perrie's back was now touching. The blonde was flustered once again, she doesn't know why she tries to out-smug Jade. She's practically a professional at teasing.

"Y-yeah." Perrie tried to sound unintimidated but failed as she stutters causing Jade's eyes to light up.

Leaning closer, the brunettes forehead now barely an inch away from the blondes she replies, "Yeah?" her voice so low it almost made Perrie gasp aloud. There were a lot of new things she was learning from Jade that she didn't know when they were together at the age of fifteen to sixteen and she was excited to learn more.

Perrie closed her eyes as she felt the brunette get closer but felt nothing on her lips. Just the sound of chuckling. She opens her eyes and Jade's face lit up. Perrie wondered how Jade could change her expressions so fast but the thought disappeared as Jade continued to mock her.

"You're such a scum." Perrie playfully slaps the brunettes arm as Jade fake wince in pain.

"So do you want to give it a try? Us?" the brunette says as they both calmed down from messing about.   
Perrie thought for a second, "But you don't settle."

"For you I will."

Her face was definitely red from the brunette's words and there was no way of hiding it. She doesn't say anything so Jade leans close and locks their lips, it was a hungry but fast kiss just in case anyone was around. Perrie returned the kiss as Jade pulled away. "I'm taking that as a yes."   
"You're an idiot."   
"An idiot that you have feelings for." Jade replies with that smile that makes Perrie's and every other girls knees weak.

They decided not to tell their friends about their relationship yet and exchanges phone numbers. Perrie left first before Jade returned to her friends with a big grin on her face, she was glowing with happiness that even the blind could see it.

"Looks like someone's happy." Andre says. The three looking at Jade who sits down beside Leigh Anne.

"What? I can't smile?"

"No you can't. We're in school." Alex throws a grape from Leigh Anne's lunch on Jade's forehead resulting to Jade laughing instead of throwing it back to Alex.

The group raised their eyebrows because of the unusual action. Usually she would throw an orange back or something harder but this time she laughed it off. "Hello? What have you done to my friend Jade Thirlwall?!" Alex waves his hand over Jade's face but she continues to laugh. "Okay, this is really weird. What did Edwards do to you?"

"Nothing." the brunette says after her laugh dies down. She shrugs her shoulder before popping a grape in her mouth. Leigh Anne looks at her with a 'you're telling me everything' face but Jade ignores it.

***

**_Perrie: Hey_ **

**_Jade: new phone, who this?_ **   
****

**_Perrie: You're annoying._ **   
****

**_Jade: you like annoying_ **   
****

**_Perrie: Stop teasing_ **   
****

**_Jade: i know u like my teasing ;)_ **

"Why do you keep smiling at your phone? Who the hell is texting you." Chris says startling her. She shoves her phone in her pocket in panic, "My- mum?"

"The joke is 'your mum'," he rolls his eyes and completely forgets about the texts. She laughs instead of pinching him which causes him to question her, "Okay.. You're acting weird."

"I'm not." she bites the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling.

"Yes you are. You're acting like when Jesy and I started dating." and as he finishes his sentence his eyes widens in realisation. "You're talking to someone!" he practically yells pointing at the blonde before covering his own mouth from shock.

"I'm not! Will you keep it down?!"

"Who is it? Is it your chemistry partner Arthur?" he leans in whispering. Perrie was glad that Chris' skull could be so thick sometimes.

"Would you calm down? I'm not talking to anyone, I told you I was texting my mum." she continues to lies but she knows it's going to take a little more to convince Chris.

"Perrie. Edwards. You are one bad liar." he shook his head slowly with crossed arms. "You know I'm not going to stop bothering you until you tell me."

"I'm not telling you anything because there's nothing to talk about."

"Does Jesy know?"

"Do I know what?" two head turn to where the voice came from, before Perrie could open her mouth Chris was ahead of her "Pezza talking to someone."  
Perrie shoots him a glare causing Jesy to widen her eyes, "What? Who?" she playfully slaps the blonde's arm before sitting beside her. "Nobody-"

"Oh hey, Thirlwall's coming here." Chris points behind Perrie and with the fast motion of her head turning she knew he had caught her because the brunette was nowhere near them. "Gotcha!"

"You're talking to Thirlwall?" Jesy wasn't surprised since there had been something going on between them recently. Perrie didn't know how to handle this situation, she starts to overthink about the possibility of Jade getting angry at her for telling her friends first then the possibility of her parents finding out and then the possibility of Jade not wanting to be with her and maybe even the possibility of Jade cheating on her. She does have a reputation, the blonde thought as she nibbled her lower lip.

"Pez." Jesy shook her back to reality and gave her comforting eyes, "You're horrible at hiding how you feel but if you say that you're not talking to Thirlwall then we'll believe you." Perrie nods not liking the idea of lying to her very best friends, "Maybe, I'm not _not_ talking to someone." she looks anywhere but the two pairs of curious eyes, "But I'm not telling who." Chris and Jesy look at each other knowing exactly who it is but like telepathy they agree to not question her anymore.

***

Rumours around the school that Jade had settled down spread like wild fire. The rumours were as little to her dating someone in a different school or someone in college to something that was so ridiculous, like her dick had been removed because it had a tumour or that she had gone permanently limp. Unexpectedly, it didn't bother Jade. In fact, it made her laugh. She usually cared for her reputation and would track down whoever started those rumours but this time she was completely whipped. She hasn't felt like this since she was fifteen and surprisingly it's with the same girl.  
She even started to look a lot brighter and happier. She stopped straightening her hair after noting that the blonde liked her curls which made her gain to love them herself. Her friends had noticed were happy for her but the sudden change of character surprised them and caught them off guard.

"Still limp, Thirlwall?" Alex had been teasing her ever since it started and she would play along, trying her best not to give away that she was finally settling down.

"Very limp." she fake pouts and the two of them laugh. They sit on the bench they usually sit on but this time Alex was the only one whistling at random girls. The group had suspected that it was Perrie the brunette had been talking to but the two was getting extremely good at hiding that fact. As for Jade's sex life, the brunette definitely still had the urges to get drunk and go for another drunken one night stand but the thought of Perrie would always bring her back. They've only kissed and Jade was sure that Perrie wants to take things slow, which without a doubt killed Jade inside but respected her decisions.

It's been weeks now and they've gotten extremely used to the fact that their relationship is a secret. Whenever Alex would hold a party Jade would make an excuse to not attend and sneak somewhere with Perrie. They would talk for hours about random things like the stars, the way they ended up back with each other and their history. But with all the talking they have done they never brought up the future. It was like an unspoken rule not to talk about it since the relationship was still new and they had different plans for college. And not to mention Perrie's parents, they just wanted to enjoy their time now.

"Okay, real talk man. Who is it?" Alex turns his head to face her smug face. "Don't worry about it."

"Where is the Thirlwall I met? Where is the Thirlwall I need? Where is the crazy partying Thirlwall I know and love?" he throws his arms in the air in a dramatic motion as he fake whines. She laughs and pats his back. "I don't think I even need to tell you, you already know. Anyways, I have to go." she leaves him before he could say another word and Alex knows exactly what she's talking about.

As usual, the library was almost empty, it had become a place for them to meet alone since nobody ever came in there. Jade sneaks herself in just in case anyone sees her and tiptoes to the very back where she spots a blonde. Perrie's nose was deep in a book and she was focused. Jade took this as a chance to surprise the blonde.

"Guess who?" she whispers as she covers the blondes eyes with her hands.

"Jesy?"

"Jesy?" the brunette was a little offended and didn't realise Perrie was teasing her. She takes the hands away from her eyes and turns her head to kiss the offended lips. Jade hums at the feeling before the kiss is broken, "Jesy?"

A quiet laugh leaves Perrie's mouth and returns back to her book. Jade sits across her with a grin on her face. "Watcha reading?" she leans back on the chair and watches the blonde. Her cheeks were tinted red after the kiss. Jade had found out that no matter how much they kissed her cheeks would always be slightly flushed and she would constantly tease her about it causing the cheeks to turn into an even brighter shade of red. "A book."

Jade groans swinging her chair so only the two back legs were supporting all her weight. Perrie could sense she was bored but continued to read her book. She feels the brunettes foot drag up and down on her leg and it sends shivers down her spine. Looking up from her book she sees Jade with a smirk on her face. Perrie moves her leg away causing Jade to sigh loudly. "Give me attention. I want attention." she complains now folding her arms.

Perrie ignores the latter until she feels her eyes on her for too long causing her to look up. She almost gasps when she sees how dark Jade's eyes are. She knows this look and it intimidates her but it also excites her. Jade leans closer her arms now on the table, "Do you wanna maybe come over to my house?"

The question made the blonde nervous, closing her book and fidgeting with the cover of it she thinks of a way to decline the offer, don't get her wrong she loves spending time with Jade. They've been alone together but never in a room, with a bed. Perrie knew exactly why Jade wants her to stay in her place, she couldn't help but think about what could happen and what might happen. What if Jade didn't like the way her body looked or what if she embarrasses herself. Her heart starts to race and her throat is suddenly dry.

"Babe." the sound of Jade's voice snaps her back to reality, the lust in her eyes replaced with worry, "Relax, we'll just watch a movie." she smiles and it's the same smile that makes Perrie's heart flutter.

"What movie?" somehow it's that smile that Perrie can't say no to. "Nothing scary."

"Something scary it is."

"Guess I'm not coming over."

"Fine, fine. What do you want to watch?" her hand is now caressing the blonde's hand. It didn't take long to convince Jade to watch a classic romcom because Jade couldn't care less about what they watched, she just wanted to spend time with Perrie. Alone. In her bedroom.

"So, tonight?" the golden orbs looks up from their hands to Perrie's eyes. The blonde nods and almost swoons from the smoothness of the older girl. She often wondered how many times she's made the same moves on other girls to her.

Perrie knew she's going to have to lie to her parents again to be with Jade but she didn't care. She had gotten better at lying ever since she started going out with her. They haven't officially called each other girlfriends yet but they were at the point where they wanted to. They'd go on small dates in the middle of the night to look at the stars while they sat on the hood of Jade's car listening to Lana Del Rey. The two knew that telling their friends they were together wouldn't be a problem but they also knew that things might clash in school if they announced it. Perrie never liked the amount of attention Jade would get and Jade knew this so she tried her best to not put Perrie in any situation she was uncomfortable with.

"I need to go, I have debate club in a few minutes." Perrie says looking at her watch as she starts to collect the books that were scattered on the desk before standing up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she watches as the blonde is ready to leave.

"Will you forget about that 50 cents?" Perrie rolls her eyes trying to fight the grin forming on her face.

"No, not that. But thanks for reminding me." a smirk tugs on the side of her mouth. She stands up now a foot away from the blonde.

"What am I forgetting then?" the blonde payed no attention to the space that was closing between them.

"This." Jade's hands palmed Perrie's cheeks pulling her face to meet with hers then gives her the most gentle, slow and sweet kiss. The blonde returns the kiss before the brunette breaks apart so she's itching for more. Her eyes flutter open and her knees felt weak, only Jade could make her feel like this. The smirk returns on the older girls lips when she sees how a simple kiss affected her. "See you tonight." she pecks her crimson coloured cheek before tiptoeing her way out the library.

And with that, Perrie was late for debate club.


	6. Slight Taste of Sweet Things

The day went by fast and Perrie had told her parents that she was going to stay the night at Jesy's house. They have never said no to Jesy so Perrie knew that she was off the hook once again. Though Jade had told her they were just going to watch a movie Perrie couldn't help but feel anxious. She's only been in one relationships other than Jade and it was with a guy her parents basically forced her to date but only lasted for about a month.

Jade on the other hand, was invited to another one of Alex's party. She hasn't been going recently and when she did she would leave in the matter of seconds without a single drop of alcohol in her system. Her actions drove Alex crazy knowing she was basically the life of the party and when people, mostly girls, found out she wasn't going- his parties turned into more of a get together. Her excuse this time was that she was feeling under the weather but her enthusiastic tone didn't convince him.

Perrie's phone vibrates indicating that she had received a text. She grabs her phone and sees a text from Jade telling her that she was parked in the usual spot a few feet away from her house so her parents doesn't see her.

"Jesy's here! I'm heading out, love you!" Perrie yells as she quickly leaves the house hoping her parents didn't stop and question her. When she hears her parents yell their goodbye's from the sitting room she knew it was another successful night out.

Perrie couldn't help but skip over to the brunette who was casually leaning on the hood of her car with her hands in her pockets. She pulls her in a tight hug before giving her a peck on the lips. They were both excited to see each other once again and wasting no time, they hopped in the car.

The car ride wasn't awkward but the air wasn't light either. Jade could feel that the younger girl was tense and anxious about going to her house. In the years that they've been apart due to the miscommunications and misunderstandings, Jade had moved houses so the place would not be familiar to Perrie. She lived with her older brother and mother and when Perrie asked about her dad, Jade avoided it so she didn't push the conversation.  
"They won't mind me staying, right?" Perrie nibbled the inside of her cheeks, her nerves increasing as they get closer to the house.

"Karl is at his girlfriends and my mum is out of town for the weekend, don't worry. We have the whole house to ourselves." she grips Perrie's thigh and gives her a wink.  
"To watch a movie." Perrie states taking the brunette's hand from her thigh and holding it on her own. "Yep.. to watch a movie."

Minutes after singing to Lana Del Rey to calm Perrie's nerves, they reached the brunettes house. It wasn't as big as Perrie's but it was still pretty big. The house was clean but had a lot of things on the walls. "Make yourself at home while I make popcorn." Jade smiles gesturing the blonde to look around. She nods as a response and slowly walks around the house looking at pictures of Jade when she was younger. She noticed how there wasn't any pictures of her dad and it only made her more curious. When they were fourteen Jade's dad was her best friend and now it's like he never existed.

When Perrie found Jade's room it wasn't exactly what she expected it to be. It was neat and tidy. She had a long table with two screens connected to what seemed to be a really expensive computer used for gaming. There were pictures of her friends on one side of the wall and her bed was made neatly with white sheets. Perrie eyed the bed knowing there was an endless list of girls who have been on it but the white piano by the window distracted her from thinking more of it. That was the most surprising part of her room. She sat on the stool and pressed on a key before the smell of popcorn interrupted her thoughts. "Ready?"

"You still play?" Perrie says as she tries to fight the urge to eat the bowl of popcorn in the hands of Jade.

The brunette let out a chuckle before placing the bowl of popcorn on her bed and opening one of her drawers. "Kinda.. you remembered?" the blonde watched her as she suddenly strips taking off her jeans leaving her in her shirt and boxers. Perrie could feel the heat from her face move up to her ears. Her head turns back to the piano keys when Jade catches her staring. "Relax, I'm just putting on something comfortable." a smirk tugged her lips as she jumps on her bed, "And something easier to take off later." she adds.

"Oh, shut up." 

"Make me." a smug face stared at a red one. Perrie didn't know if she could survive anymore of Jade's teasing. "Can we just watch the movie now?" 

"But you're wearing jeans."

"Yeah?" 

"Put on something comfortable. Get a pair of sweatpants in my drawer." Jade points at the same drawer she got her own and shuffled in her bed getting comfortable as she opens her laptop and throws a few popcorn in her mouth. Perrie stood up to grab a random pair of sweatpants while brown eyes watched her carefully, "Turn around." she rolls her eyes and waits for the same brown eyes to look away with a sulky pout. "No peaking."

"I'll get a better look later." she whispers under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing.. Are you done?"

The blonde folded her jeans neatly and placed it on the table before scooting closer to the brunette under the blankets. The screen played one of Perrie's favourite movies 'Clueless' and while it had some funny scenes to it Jade's comments made them even funnier. They fell silence for a while, Perrie now snuggled close to Jade. The movie was half way done and Jade had been patient enough to hold it together. She didn't pay attention to the movie but instead payed attention to the girl beside her. She noticed how her eyelashes curled perfectly above her ocean coloured eyes that she adored so much. She had little to no make up on making her freckles appear.

Perrie had always been insecure about her freckles but Jade loved them. She wished she could take every one of them and put them in her pocket. Jade told her it reminded her of stars and even though Perrie disagreed and giggled at her for being so cheesy she still couldn't help but blush. Moving to her rose coloured plumps, there was a single freckle on her upper lip that Jade loved to peck at. Her lips were soft and always had a slight taste of whatever Sweet Things Perrie ate that day. It didn't bother Jade, she found it adorable and would constantly tease her for snacking again. Her blonde locks were just as soft as her lips and as much as Jade loved her naturally blonde hair, she hated the fact that Perrie had a habit of hiding behind it so she would often tuck the hair behind the freckled girls ears.

Perrie felt Jade's eyes on her, it was hard to focus on the movie when she could also feel Jade's breaths. "Are you even watch-" her words were cut off by hungry lips. Jade couldn't resist it anymore. She wanted to touch her, feel her under her skin and kiss her till their lips were bruised. What Perrie thought was a single kiss turned into a full blown make out session. Jade slowly pushed Perrie down so she was now on her back. Her mouth opens to gasp when she felt Jade's member poke her thigh and Jade took it as a chance to slip her tongue in. Their mouth danced in sync and their tongue fought for dominance, the brunette winning.  
Jade closed the laptop with her free hand and kicked it off her bed not caring if it breaks. Her hands roamed around the tender girl feeling her curves. Slowly but surely her hand makes its way under her shirt and on her breast causing the Perrie to let out a little moan. It was music to Jade's ears and she wondered what other sounds the blonde could make from the touches she gave.

Squeezing lightly annoyed by the pads that came between her palm and the breast she breaks the kiss and tugs on Perrie's shirt. Before Perrie could react her shirt was already off and within seconds her bra had left her body too. She immediately wraps her arms around her breasts covering them from the golden orbs that stared at her. Her face was red all over and she was flustered from the sudden actions. "W-wait.. Jade." her head was turned facing away from the lust filled eyes. Jade had basically pinned her down. Her knees on either side of the blonde's waist. "Do you want to stop?" there was concern in her voice.

"No.." she mumbled shaking her head. A smile formed on the brunettes lips, "I'm not as experienced as you." she shyly says her insecurities showing.

Jade almost wanted to stop and just embrace her from the cuteness she radiated, "It doesn't matter, I'll be gentle." she caresses her cheek and guided it to face her own. Their eyes locked, lust replaced with love. "You're beautiful, Perrie. Let me see all of you." the calmness of her voice relaxed the tense girl. Jade takes the ivory skinned girls arms that covered her gorgeous mounds and placed them above her head exposing pink hard nipples. Jade was in awe. They were the most perfect pair of breasts she had ever seen and she has seen countless amounts of breasts through out the years. The brunette has seen them before but that was before puberty hit them both like a truck. Now, Perrie was a woman. She had a fully developed chest and it drove Jade crazy.

"Stop staring so much." Perrie covered her face from embarrassment and made Jade chuckle. She wasted no more time and started to play with the pair of soft breasts in front of her. Sucking one pink nub lightly while pinching and pulling the other. Perrie's moans increased and so did the ache between her legs. She never knew how sensitive her nipples were until they were being teased and touched. Her hands made its way to Jade's head encouraging her. After a while of playing with the erect nipples Jade's hand travelled to her flat stomach tracing random patterns before making her way to the damp panties. "Mmmph.." the blonde bit her lip to suppress the moans.

Jade lets go of the pink hard nub with a pop and moves her lips to the aroused girls neck. Kissing away and leaving love bites until she found a spot that had Perrie trembling. Sucking on it leaving a purple mark, she licked and kissed the pain away. She tugs on the waistband of the sweatpants and pulls it off without struggling. The blonde was now completely naked exposing her ivory skin all over. Jade's breaths became heavier and she was eager to taste her. Her finger slips through the slick slit easily, rubbing slowly and occasionally hitting off the blonde's clit. "You're so wet." Jade whispers causing Perrie's ears to turn bright red matching her face. She pulls Jade's face for a kiss and as they bite and suck each other's tongues, the brunette slipped a finger in. Perrie moaned through the kiss wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck.

The kiss was broken when Jade added a second finger and curled them inside Perrie who threw her head back at the pleasure. "Oh— God.. Jade." she whined as Jade continued to pump her fingers in and out of the sensitive core. When the brunette could feel her walls tighten around her fingers she moved down leaving traces of kisses on her jaw to her neck, then between her breasts to her flat stomach and finally to the nub that laid above her hole. Jade gave her clit kitty licks before sucking it gently. Perrie was feeling all types of pleasure. Her legs subconsciously spread wider and her hands gripped the sheets. She couldn't suppress her moans anymore but she didn't care, she let out every whine and whimper that escaped her throat. 

"J-Jade... I-" her words turned into moans when the brunette pulled her fingers out and replaced them with her tongue. Licking and sucking the core while her thumb made circle motions on Perrie's clit. The moaning girls hands left the sheets and moved to the golden curls between her legs. Her own hips started to move crying for release. She continues to grin on Jade's face until waves of pleasure ran through her body. Her body was tense as her climax hit her. Jade continued to lick her up helping her ride out her high. Perrie's hips fell back on the bed as she panted with closed eyes.

"You did so well, baby." Jade kissed her temple. Her eyes fluttered open and gave Jade a lazy smile, clearly still recovering from her orgasm. The sides of Jade's lips curled up and it almost reached her ears. She couldn't express how she felt through words so she snuggled her face on the pink freckled cheeks and started to shower her with kisses. "You're so sexy." she playfully says between kisses, "My sexy Perrie bear." she continued causing the blonde girl to laugh, "Sexy Perrie bear?".

"Yep.. and you taste amazing." Jade whispered seductively in her ear before nibbling her earlobe. Like setting an alarm, Perrie moaned at the feeling. Her core starting to heat up again. She knew Jade was still hard and was probably dying for release too but she didn't know if she could handle another orgasm. "Jade." she pulls away and saw a frown fall on Jade's face. She tilts her head to listen to what the ivory skinned girl had to say, "Let me see all of you too." Her eyes sparked at the words and started to strip. She threw her shirt and her sweats somewhere on the floor leaving her in just her underwear. Her dick was hard and almost peaked out of her briefs. Perrie couldn't stop staring at the view in front of her. Her collarbones were prominent and her skin looked like it saw the sun everyday. Her breasts were perky and her abs were toned. Perrie bit her bottom lip when her eyes travelled down to the bulge that was begging to escape.

A smirk tugged on Jade's lip as she slowly pulled her underwear down revealing the massive cock between her legs. It sprung up calling for attention. Perrie couldn't help but open her mouth in shock. She knew Jade was big but she didn't know she was _this_ big. She wasn't going to lie, she was terrified. Jade wasn't this big when they first did it but then again puberty hadn't hit them hard yet. Jade saw the fear in Perrie's eyes and leaned to leave a soft kiss on her cheek, "We don't have to." she whispers "I can just take a really really cold shower." she continues with a playful tone. Perrie giggled at her words and pulled her into a kiss, "I want to."

The brunettes eyes lit up and they kiss for the hundredth time that night. She grinds her hips on the wet slit slowly coating her member with the juices Perrie was creating. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of her cock as it bumped into the blonde's clit. "Mmm.." Perrie moaned breaking the kiss. Lips continued down her jaw and to the bruised neck leaving more marks. Jade grabbed her cock and guided the tip to the entrance before pulling away and looking at Perrie lovingly, waiting for approval. Perrie clenched her jaw and nodded bracing herself. "Relax." Jade pecked her forehead and waiting for the milky thighed girls body to stop tensing up. When she managed to calm herself down, Jade slowly pushed inside her.

"Ahh—" Perrie shut her eyes from the pain. It stretched her wide. Jade couldn't help but close her eyes too from the tightness of Perrie's pussy. It was as if she was a virgin again. Slowly but surely, the member was in all the way. They stayed still for a while so Perrie could get used to the size. When she gave the brunette the signal to move Jade didn't hesitate. She grinds slowly feeling the slick walls grip her cock. "Fuck.. you're so tight." she moaned as she continues to pump Perrie, who was a moaning mess. She knew she wasn't easy to take so she fought the urges to move her hips fast but Perrie's pain had washed away and was replaced with pleasure. She wanted more, she wanted Jade to fill her up and pound her. "F-Faster.." she let out now hugging Jade and pulling her close to her chest.

Jade didn't need to be told twice. She continued to rut in her fast and hard until she felt Perrie's walls tighten. She pulled away from the hug wanting to watch Perrie's face as she fucked her. Perrie's eyes were closed and her head was turned to the side. Her body was weak and no words or thoughts was in her brain. Just pure pleasure. Jade grabbed her hips and slammed inside her. Squelching and slapping sounds with moans and heavy breathing filled the room. "Baby, look at me." Jade huffed when Perrie arched her back. She knew they were about to release and she wanted to look at her eyes while they did so. Perrie fought hard to open her eyes. She looked at the dark filled with lust eyes through her hooded eyes. The look Jade gave her made her wetter, it was as if Jade was a predator hunting for its prey. It drove Perrie crazy. Her breasts bounced up and down as Jade rammed her dick in her wet and tight pussy. "I'm c-cumming.." Perrie managed to yell out and within seconds they were releasing.

Ropes of cum filling Perrie up while Jade slowly rode them out to extend their orgasm. Profanities left Jade's mouth as waves of pleasure like electricity ran through them. Jade collapsed on Perrie after slowly jerking her hips a few more time. Both panting from their first climax together. Jade recovered first and pulled out causing Perrie to whine. "That- You are amazing." Jade chuckled snuggling her face between Perrie's breasts. Perrie could only hum as a response. She was exhausted. A peck on her cheek and three words that was too quiet to understand was the last thing she felt and heard before she fell asleep. 


	7. Shower

Jade watched the blonde girl peacefully sleeping beside her. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed from last night and the marks on her neck and collarbones were noticeable. Jade knew she was going to get scolded for the marks she created but she didn't care. It was worth it.

"Morning." Jade's voice was raspy and her morning voice was as sexy as ever. Perrie's eyes opened slowly, she felt like she was still dreaming. She shook the tiredness away and pulled the blanket to cover her face, embarrassed for whatever reason.

"Morning." Perrie mumbled through the sheets. Jade chuckled pulling the blanket away and burying her face between where the blonde's neck and shoulders lay. "I've seen all of you already. There's no reason to hide."

"I know.." Perrie says playing with a strand of curly brown hair. Jade's hair was big and fluffy like a lions mane and Perrie loved it. She started to massage the brunette's head making Jade hum at the feeling. It was relaxing and nobody had ever been so gentle and sweet to her before. She was falling for Perrie all over again but the thought of her leaving after they spent the night together worried her. She pulled the ivory skinned girl's waist tighter. Perrie noticed and held her closer. "Perrie," she looks up at the blonde "Never mind." Jade gave her a small smile before returning back to her neck pecking the bruises she left. Perrie didn't think much of it and let her snuggle close.

Their morning was ruined by the sudden sound of the default iPhone ringtone. They both groaned pulling away from each other. Perrie sat up but the pain between her legs stopped her from standing up. She forgot how Jade was known for making girls limp and cursed herself in the head. "You alright?" Jade says with worry in her eyes forgetting about the call on the phone when she saw the girl struggling. She tried to be as gentle as she could last night but she couldn't really do anything about her size. "Y-Yeah.." Perrie winced in pain. Jade jumped off the bed to put some clothes on before helping Perrie put on her shirt. While sitting down Jade managed to help her put her panties on too.

"Thanks." Perrie was still embarrassed and the colour of her cheeks helped her show it.

"Can you walk?" Jade took her hand as she stood up, "Yeah. It just hurts a little." and by a little she meant a lot. "I tried to be gentle, sorry." the brunette had never been so worried about a girl after sex but then again Perrie have made her feel things she had never felt before.

"Don't apologise, I'll be fine." Perrie wrapped her arms around Jade's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "Wanna shower together?" the brunette's eyebrows wiggled her eyebrows and the puppy loving Jade had left leaving the flirty smug Jade back in action.

"Shut up." Perrie pushed her chest lightly and started to limp to the bathroom. Jade held her waist to support her while they made their way to the bathroom. The second Perrie saw her neck in the mirror her eyes widened in shock "Jade!"

"Do you like my work of art?" she grinned looking at the shocked girl in the mirror. Perrie could only glare back before running her fingers on the purple marks, "You're lucky you're cute."

"You think I'm cute?" Jade's grin couldn't get any wider causing the blonde to roll her eyes and fight the smile that wanted to form on her lips.

The brunette turned the shower on and started to strip. Perrie's eyes immediately shot down at the semi hard member that hung between her thighs and even though the pain between her own was hard to ignore, she wouldn't mind being in pain again. She eyed the tanned body behind her through the mirror. Perrie couldn't help but to have flashbacks of last night, her face burned from the thought.

"Don't know why we even put clothes on when they're coming off anyways." Jade laughed to herself hopping in the shower and gaining a giggle from Perrie. "What are you waiting for? Strip, baby girl." the brunette peaked through the shower curtain.

"I'm not getting in with you." Perrie declined still rubbing the marks on her neck.

"Why?" Jade whined, "Let me wash your body with mine." a smirk tugged her lips. When Perrie didn't reply the brunette thought of the one thing the blonde couldn't say no to, "Please?"

The blonde shot her eyes towards the brunette who had _that_ smileon her face. Perrie looked down sighing knowing the brunette had won her over. Jade had recently found out that Perrie would swoon at a certain way Jade would smile and she took advantage of it when she could. With that, Perrie stripped and hopped in the shower with a sud covered brunette. The shower was big enough for both of them but they were still standing inches apart. Perrie turned her back feeling a little strange since she has never showered with someone before and started to rub shampoo on her scalp after letting water run through her body.

Jade took a hand full of suds from her head and started to rub the ivory skinned girl in front of her who squealed from the touch. Long tanned fingers massaged her back and shoulders. They laughed in unison when Perrie squirmed because it tickled. Hands slowly travels down to her waist before making its way to her stomach, then to the soft breasts. Perrie bit her lip not wanting to let Jade know the touch was making her weak, but Jade knew. She always made mental notes of things of girls weak spots and for Perrie, her breasts and neck were clear weak spots.

Jade continued to massage her boobs, pinching and pulling the hard nipples every once in a while. She was already semi hard since this morning but tried to ignore it until now, she's rock hard. She steps closer to Perrie where her dick poked met soft ass cheeks causing the blonde to finally let out a moan. "He misses you." Jade playfully says grinding on Perrie's behind. The blonde girl giggled at the comment, "He?".

"What? You don't like him?" Jade chuckled now hugging the girl in front of her and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I prefer girls." Perrie turned her head to meet Jade's face. Their lips brushed off each other when Jade seductively spoke, " _She_ misses you then."

"I miss her too." she connects their lips but a finger sliding through her folds breaks the kiss, "Mmph.." Perrie threw her head back on Jade's shoulder who continued to pump her fingers through the tight wet walls. She was still sore from the night before but the pleasure took over the pain. Jade kept a steady pace, "Can I?" Jade pants grinding her erection against Perrie's ass. "Mhm.." the blonde nodded and Jade slipped her penis inside. It was a lot easier for it to slip in this time. Her legs shook weakly but Jade's grip around her waist supported her.

Jade suddenly lifts her left leg up while still holding her waist with her other arm and started to pump faster. Perrie's moans gradually got louder as she reached her climax. Her hands on either side of the shower walls. "Fuck.. You're so fucking tight." the brunette gruntde rutting faster and harder until they both came. Perrie was trembling from the shock of the orgasm.

"You alright, babe?" Jade pulls out after a while of supporting the blonde. She pecks her cheek and Perrie smiles at the gesture. When she finally gains her strength back she turns around to see Jade with a grin on her face and suds on her head. She let out a loud laugh at the brunette who later joined her.

"Come here." Perrie giggles as Jade leans in thinking she was offering a kiss. Instead Perrie's hands reached over to the wet curls and started to massage the shampoo in creating more suds. Jade closed her eyes as the blonde washed her hair. Butterflies filled her stomach while her cheeks started to hurt because of how hard she was smiling. Later, Perrie rinsed it off while pecking Jade's lips every now and then making the brunette smile. Jade returned the sweet gesture by washing Perrie's hair too. Doing the exact same thing the blonde was doing. Constantly teasing her with small pecks on her lips, cheeks and forehead. They spent a while in the shower cleaning and washing each other like they were a newly wed couple in their honeymoon. Teasing, laughing and singing until their fingers started to wrinkle.

When they got out of the shower Jade wrapped a towel around Perrie and lifted her up and carrying her to her room. "Jade! Put me down!" Perrie screamed trying to break free from the strong grip around her body. Jade could only laugh aloud before throwing her on the bed and kissing her.

"You're so annoying." Perrie rolls her eyes and pushes Jade off herself playfully. She wraps the towel around her body and starts looking for her bra.

"Looking for this?" Jade completely naked on the bed says. She swung the red bra above her head with a smirk on her face. 

"Give it."

"Come and get it." before the blonde could reply the same default iPhone ringtone interrupts them. Jade groans standing up and grabbing her phone. She looks at the caller I.D and sees that she's got a few miss calls from Alex. She mutes her phone and tosses it on the bed. 

"You're not going to pick it up?" Perrie questions now with her bra on.

"Nah, it's Alex. He probably just wants to tell me about whatever happened last night." she shrugs.

"You know, you don't always have to hang out with me. You can go to his parties.

"I know, but I like being with you more." Jade opens her closet and throws a shirt and a hoodie on Perrie's head. "Wear that."

Perrie's cheeks were just as rosy as it was before and after the shower. Her words and the thought of wearing Jade's clothes made her feel giddy. "Here. Your panties are ruined, let me keep them." Jade playfully throws one of her boxer briefs onto Perrie's face. 

"Perv." 

"I'll clean your undies for you." Jade gave her a cheeky grin making her roll her eyes once more.

Nonetheless, the blonde wore them. She was now wearing Jade's shirt and hoodie with her underwear. Jade felt her smile grow while looking at the blonde in front of her. "What?" 

"You look really good with my clothes on." 

"Shut up." she shook her head and limped to the other side of the room to put on her jeans.

Jade quickly dresses herself, "Wanna get some food, there's a diner near by." she runs to the bathroom to grab another towel and starts towel drying her hair.

"I can't, Jonnie is coming home today. He wants me to help him surprise our parents." Perrie sighs, even though she's excited to see her brother back home she still wanted to spend time with Jade.

Jade frowned but nodded understandingly, "So, I won't see you still Monday?" she pouts. "You'll live." 

"No I won't, I'll die. I can't live without you." Jade pulls Perrie close by the waist and leans in to kiss her neck but immediately frowned again when Perrie pulls away, "No more marks." Jade's frown disappeared when she saw all the hickies on the ivory coloured neck, "What about marks where no one can see them?" Perrie pushes the teasing brunette aside knowing that if she continued to tease her they'd be back in bed and Perrie would be on a wheelchair.

Jade drove Perrie back home parking in the usual spot away. Perrie aggressively applied foundation all over her neck and scolded Jade throughout the car ride while all the brunette did was laugh. "How do I look?" 

"Like a meal."

"Jade, I'm serious."

"You look fine, trust me. You can't even tell we had sex." Jade teased with a smirk on her face. Perrie's cheeks were bright red when she looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror. She lets out a little sigh before turning to look at Jade, "I'll see you Monday?" she unbuckles her seat belt and leans in to kiss Jade before reaching to the door handle to open it.

"See you Monday." Jade leaned back and watched as the blonde limped her way home. A smile forms on her lips but her hand automatically slaps her forehead remembering how she accidentally slipped the three words before Perrie drifted to sleep. She was glad that Perrie didn't remember or hear what she said, but now she knows that this feeling is definitely not just some high school romance feeling.

***

The surprise was successful and Perrie's parents had no clue that Jonnie was coming back home. He had been away for a few months travelling the world and doing what not with his job. They all sat in the kitchen listening to Jonnie's stories but he would glance at Perrie's neck every once in a while. Her hood was on and she tried to cover her neck with her hair but Jonnie was still suspicious.

"Did you sprain your ankle or something?" Jonnie quietly says to Perrie while they washed and put the dishes away. Their parents sat in the living room so they were alone but Jonnie knew how their paranoid and overprotective their parents can be.

Perrie's eyes wandered around the room trying to think about an excuse, "I tripped and it hurts a little but I'm fine." she lies as she puts away the plates in the cupboards. Jonnie hums as a reply but his eyes stay on Perrie. His eyes on her made her nervous. Ever since they were younger the two had always been close and would tell each other everything. "Who's the lucky guy?" Jonnie suddenly says making the Perrie freeze for a split second, "Or girl."

"What do you mean?" she laughs nervously.

"Don't even try to hide it from me. I saw your neck." Jonnie leans on the counter and folds his arms. Perrie sighed and looked at him. She couldn't quite tell what he was thinking from his facial expressions but it looked more of worry than anger. "Be careful, Pez. You know what they're like."

"I will and I know." Perrie's head hung down. She thought about how Jade and her relationship will turn out in the future.

"I'm just keeping an eye out for you." he pulls her in for a hug and she smiles into his chest. She missed having him in the house and always cherished their moments together. "Thanks." Perrie hugs back.

"Remember to always use protection." Jonnie laughed before pulling away and walking to sit with their parents not realising what his words did to Perrie. She forgot about protection and Jade came in her twice. She froze on the spot before running to her room and calling Jade.

"Hey, what's up?" the brunette's voice through the phone was filled with tiredness. It sounded as if she just woke up from a nap.

Perrie chewed the skin around her nails and paced around her room, "Jade, we- we didn't use a condom last night and this morning and I'm really worried now because you came in me twice and— oh God, why didn't you put on a condom? What if I'm pregnant right now and my parents find out and they kick me out or they ban me from seeing you again and-"

"Perrie."

Perrie nibbled on her bottom lip waiting for Jade's comfort. "You can't get pregnant because I can't get anyone pregnant with my condition." Jade's voice was calm but Perrie couldn't tell if she was a little sad with the fact or if she was just tired.

"Oh." Perrie whispers now a lot calmer than she was but now she's worried about Jade, "Are you okay?"

A faint chuckle passed through the line, "Why wouldn't I be? The question is are _you_ okay?"

"A lot better now.. Sorry, I panicked. I didn't offend you, did I?"

"Good and no you didn't offend me because now we can have raw sex all the time without the worry of you getting pregnant." Jade teased and Perrie could sense the smirk on the brunette's face through her voice.

"Shut it." Perrie rolls her eyes but forgets Jade can't see her. 

"How was the surprise?"

"It went really well! They had no idea and Jonnie is staying for a while." She smiles excited to tell her Jonnie's stories and more. Jade laughs and they talk on the phone for a few more hours. Their smiles didn't leave their lips throughout the phone call, laughing and teasing each other. When Perrie didn't reply back after a while Jade assumed she fell asleep. With the same smile on her face that never left she whispered, "Goodnight." and hung up drifting to sleep herself and hoping to dream of Perrie.


	8. Official

Monday morning. Jade was up early and for a good reason. She hasn't been late to school ever since, well, Perrie. The blonde had always been very good in school, never once missed a class and always had her assignments and homework done. She's the complete opposite of Jade when it comes to school and maybe in general.

The curly haired brunette walked to the quiet part of the school under the stairs near the janitors closet where they put all the dusty benches and broken tables. This is where they usually stay until class starts. She looks around to see if anyone was there. There's no sign of anyone so she sits under the stairs and leans on the wall. Just when she's about to pull out her phone a soft angelic voice spoke, "Morning."

She looks up to see the girl she's been missing all weekend and smiles. "Morning, baby." Jade fixes herself to stand but stops when Perrie straddles her lap. The brunette cocks an eyebrow, Perrie was never one to make bold moves.

She wraps her arms around Jade's neck. She connects their lips and pushes her chest against her own. The kiss was broken when they parted to get some air.

"What was that for?" Jade breathes out, not complaining.

"I just missed you." she smiles but it's not the sweet Perrie smile. They stay in the same position for awhile talking about their weekend and Jade making dumb comments to make her laugh. The brunette asks her if she's still in pain and she tells her that it isn't so bad today. The marks on her neck isn't as visible anymore but the foundation looks like it's helping more than time.

"Class is about to start." the blonde pouts after looking at the time on her phone. Jade throws her head back and groans, "Stay here with me, let's skip class." she tries to convince the straight A student but knows her too well, she'll never skip class.

"Stop skipping class, It's not good for your attendance." she lightly slaps the brunette's arm before getting up. Jade's thighs suddenly feel cold from her absence so she stands with her. Before the brunette can make any more moves on her, Perrie beats her to it and pushes her against the wall. Jade's eyebrows almost reach her hairline. When was she suddenly the dominant one in the relationship?

"I need to tell you something." she looks anywhere but the golden brown eyes and her hand on the impressive abs. Jade tilts her head from the sudden change of mood.  
"What's up?" Jade pulls her close and lets her hand travel slowly down her ass. She doesn't seem to mind it so Jade keeps them there.

"Well, you see..." she looks for the right words to say, ".. Jesy kind of knows about us, I didn't tell her I swear! She guessed and she can see through me sometimes." she mumbles fast, her head hung low and Jade bites the insides of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling.

"I think everyone can see through you sometimes." Jade takes her chin and pulls her head up but their eyes still don't meet.

"You're not mad?" she continues to mumble.

"Why would I be mad? I actually think we should tell our friends soon."

"I thought you didn't want your reputation to be ruined by dating someone like me." she insecurily says. Jade shakes her head in disbelief, Perrie was one of the most beautiful girls she had ever met, heck, she is the most beautiful girl she has ever met.

"Pez, you're perfect. And I don't care about that anymore, I've got you." she smiles at the insecure blonde, "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend now?" she cups Perrie's cheeks.

"I guesh." her words sound slurred because Jade is squeezing her face. The brunette pecks her lips before hugging her, "Do you wanna tell them today?

"At lunch?" Jade nods with a smile on her face and kisses Perrie one last time before they part ways.

***

Jade leaned on the wall that faced the classroom door the girl she was waiting for was in. They didn't have any classes together and maybe if they did, Jade would stop skipping class but Perrie would distract her from doing any work anyways.

Students greeted Jade as they passed by, a few winks and swoons from random girls Jade probably spent the night with but can't remember and a couple of high fives from a some boys Jade has hung out with. All were definitely curious onto why she was waiting on the second floor. She didn't have any classes on this floor and if she did, she didn't attend them.

"Hey, Jade." a hand lands on her shoulder and breasts pushed against her arm.

"Hey, uh.." the brunette scans the girl who was invading her personal space and furrows her eyebrows.

"Emma."

"Yeah, hey." Jade didn't hide the fact that she wasn't interested and pulls away from her touch.

"When did you start curling your hair?" she tries to engage in a conversation but could tell Jade didn't care for it.

"Never. I stopped straightening it." she shoves her hands in her pocket and gives friendly bro-nods to random guys who exchanges it.

"Oh, I like it like this." Emma steps a little too close to Jade. Her hands were behind her back and she faked an innocent smile. Jade's face was emotionless and it intimidated her since Jade was never the one to be cold towards anyone. "Who are you waiting for?" she leans closer eyes never leaving the brunette's face and trying her best to change Jade's expression on her.

"My girlfriend." Jade beamed at her own words setting the girls mood to drastically change. Emma's eyebrows knitted together, she had hoped the rumours weren't true and if they were, she thought that it would be someone outside of school.

"Girlfriend? You don't have a girlfriend." she denies the fact.

"Yeah, I do. Right there." Jade nods behind her with a smile on her face when she sees the blonde struggling to lift her bag from the amount of books that were in it.

"Perrie Edwards?" she scoffs and before she could turn to face Jade, the brunette had left her for the said girl.

"Hello, _girlfriend_." Jade swiftly took the bag off Perrie and effortlessly hung it on her shoulder.

"Don't push it." Perrie tried to fight a smile from the word 'girlfriend' but the sparks in her eyes said otherwise.

"Whatever you say, girlfriend." Jade leans in to kiss her, but Perrie backs away causing the brunette to frown. She glances over at the frustrated looking girl in front of them and understood why Perrie pulled away.

"Can I help you?" Jade sounded intimidating and the sudden change of tone caught Perrie off guard. She gulped at the sight of Jade, she couldn't help but think about how dominant she is and it made her knees weak.

Emma shook her head and walked away, clearly bothered by the new information that she learned today. Jade knew she was off to tell the rest of the school but didn't care. She turns back to Perrie and her expression and tone changes just as quick as it did a few seconds ago, "Can I have that kiss now, girlfriend?"

"Not if you keep calling me that." Perrie giggled in a coyness manner.

"Okay, how about my sexy Perrie bear then?" Jade smirks reminding Perrie of their first night together.

"Oh god, not that." Perrie pushes Jade lightly and starts walking. The brunette follows her and grabs her hand. As much as Perrie wanted to let hold her girlfriends hand the attention they were getting made her anxious so she tries to let go but Jade's firm grip doesn't allow her to. She could sense her nervousness and pulled Perrie close tightening her grasp a little more. She gives the anxious blonde a smile which calms Perrie down until she catches a few girls giving her glares. She knew that Jade basically had a whole fanbase that loved and adored her, I mean who wouldn't? She's a golden Goddess. The thought of their social status ran through Perrie's mind and she started to doubt Jade would stay with her. After all, there were far more pretty and intelligent girls out there that Jade could easily sweep into her arms.

"Don't worry about them." Jade says with her head up high and Perrie wonders how she was so confident. She doesn't say anything back and her hand remains in Jade's.

When they finally reach the outdoor school tables, Jade's friends are too occupied in Alex who was trying to fit as much of Leigh Anne's grapes in his mouth without chewing or swallowing them.

"Nineteen and... twenty!" Andre counts as he hands Alex another grape. "C'mon mate, get to thirty!"

"Mmnggh!" Alex shakes his head not being able to take anymore.

"You can take another ten!" Leigh Anne encourages him but honestly just wants to see Alex look like a fool. As he's about to put another grape in his mouth Jade pulls Perrie down to sit beside her. The three of them bounce their eyes between the two. Clearly not knowing what to say.

Jade opens her mouth to speak, "We're-"

"Dating?! I knew it Pezza! I knew you had the hots for Jadey here! I'm so happy for you!" Chris appears from mid air and excitedly yells. He seems more excited than the couple themselves. He grabs Perrie's shoulders a little too hard and shakes her.

"Oh my god, Chris! Calm down you scared me!" Perrie places her hand on her chest from the shock of how loud his voice can get. Jesy was just as happy as Chris and sat in front of the pair with a grin on her face, "C'mon, he was going to find out sooner or later." she says when Perrie gives her a look.

"Yow wawing Pewwie Ehwawsh?!" Alex chokes on the grapes that were still shoved in his mouth and spits them out while Jade pats his back to help him. She laughs hysterically as she continues to pat his back.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised." Leigh Anne shrugs and smiles proudly like she's known all along. Andre gives Jade a high five and congratulates her on finally settling down. "How long have you two been hiding this?"

The couple looks at each other before turning back to the group, "A little after the last game?" Jade confirms.

"That was about two months ago!" Alex gasps, "That's also when you started acting strange! I knew it, I knew it all along."

"I told you, you knew." Jade smiles and wraps an arm around Perrie's shoulder. Perrie still not used to PDA cringes at the action.

"Thirlwall and Edward feud is no more! Cheers to that!" Jesy cheers holding up her fists in the air and the rest of the gang laughs.

"We need to throw a party!" Alex jumps up from his seat and claps his hands, "Mine. Friday." he points at everyone then stops at Jade. "You owe me a good one. It's not the same without you."

"You're using us as an excuse to get me to party with you." Jade chuckles.

"I think you should go." Perrie suggests causing all head to turn to her. "You haven't went to one of his parties in a while and it seems like I've been hogging you." she admits.

"No, no, no. You're coming too, Miss Edwards." Alex's finger turns to Perrie who now regrets speaking. Jesy agrees with Alex and so does the rest.

"I'll go if you go." Jade looks at Perrie and the blonde knew what that look was going to turn into so she closes her eyes.

"Don't Jade."

"Don't Jade, what?" Chris replies for Jade.

"I know a way to get Perrie to say yes." the brunette smirks at Chris who raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Shut up, no you don't." Perrie opens her eyes to warn Jade but the smile had already been ready for Perrie's eyes so she instantly shuts them close again but lets out a sigh when all she can think about is that stupid smile when she closes her eyes, "Fine." she says in defeat.

"Yes! I told you! It's the Thirlwall way. It's the Thirlwall charms." Jade spoke with confidence while flexing her arms and kissing her biceps. She receives a poke on the abdomen that sends her to slouch down "Ow!". Perrie's cheeks were flushed and the gang could tell they were going to be bring a lot of happiness into the group.


	9. A change of atmosphere

It's been three days since Perrie and Jade had went public with their relationship and a lot of people had been harassing Perrie since then. She ignored it though not wanting to cause any trouble and make a scene but the comments were slowly getting to her. The week hasn't even ended yet and it was already as bad as someone trying to trip her and vandalize her things when she wasn't looking. She thought that things like this only happened in movies and never would have thought that she would be getting bullied to this extent. It wasn't only the girls who bothered her, but guys too. They would talk about how Perrie must be really good in bed for Jade to settle down. She felt uncomfortable and disgusted to think that she'll only be known as 'Jade's bitch' from now on. She of course expected these things to happen but now that it's been happening, it felt a little surreal.

Jade was too oblivious and clearly too whipped to know what was happening. The comments and looks would stop when Jade was with Perrie, like a shield. Perrie felt safe when Jade was with her because nobody dared to harass her but she knew that she won't have Jade with her 24/7 and that she shouldn't rely on her for safety.

It was study period and Perrie decided to go to the library since it's the only place where she can get some peace and quiet but she was greeted with a bear hug from behind startling her. Her reflex kicked in and she elbowed the laters stomach who let out a groan from the pain. Perrie's eyes widened when she sees her girlfriend crouch down holding her stomach, "Oh my god, baby are you okay?" she gasps and hugs the brunette who tries to shrug off the pain.

"I'm good.. didn't even feel it." Jade held her breath as she spoke trying to stand up straight and puffing her chest. Perrie giggled at the attempt and kissed her cheek. The brunette softens at the gesture and slowly and gently pushes her against one of the book shelves. She leans in and kisses the space below the blonde's earlobe, "How are you?" she whispers. Perrie felt shivers down her spine and subconsciously let out a quiet moan. She felt Jade's smirk on her skin, "I'm guessing you're good."

"Shut up." Perrie rolls her eyes and walks away to sit on the usual chair she sat on. Jade followed and sat in front of her. Her chin laid on her palms a she watches the blonde, "Don't study." she says when she sees Perrie unpack her bag and opening a text book.

"I came here to study." she opens the book but a tan hand lands on the cover to stop her, "Let's just make out instead." a grin formed on her lips. Perrie glanced at her girlfriends lips, "Please?" Jade continues to pursued the blonde.

Perrie shook her head and swatted her girlfriends hand away and proceeds to flip through the text book. Her face scrunched up as she tried to focus on the book. The brunette thought it was cute so she didn't bother her anymore and just continued to watch. Of course, Perrie felt her eyes on her. She sighed finally closed the book and looked up at Jade who had a face of success. "Make out time?" she grinned but before she could lean in a voice not so far made her stop.

"There's no way Jade would ever settle down, and for someone like Perrie Edwards? It's must be a sick joke, they hated each other not long ago. There's probably a catch to it."

"Some of the boys said that Perrie's really good at blowjobs and you know how Jade loves her blowjobs." they giggled.

Perrie's head hung low not wanting to see what Jade's face looked like. All thoughts ran through her head, she didn't even know how to give someone a blowjob. In fact, she's never given anyone a blowjob. She's sure that Jade wasn't satisfied with how her sex life is right now. Sure, they've only had sex twice and not so long ago but Jade used to have girls on her every second day or so and now she's with someone like her. Her face went pale and her mouth suddenly felt dry.

"Eric told me that Jade took Perrie's virginity but she took mine too so I don't know why she's so special." the voices continued and Perrie's head remained low. She felt insecure and slightly jealous.

Jade's face was still as she watched Perrie's reaction to the conversation. Her anger slowly building up inside as they continued to bad mouth her girlfriend. Once she's had enough she stood rather fast from her chair and marched to the voices. Perrie watched as Jade left and hesitated to follow her.

"I hope they break up soon becaus-"

"Because what?" Jade interrupts with crossed arms. Two shocked heads turn to face the brunette. Her eyes were dark not with lust but with anger. They had never seen Jade this serious and Perrie now behind her could feel the tension. The slightly terrified girl cleared her throat to speak but no words came out. Jade was scary when she's angry, not to mention she's already intimidating when she's her normal self but now she's twice more intimidating. They shifted under her gaze and knew that they had fucked up. The tension built up when they stayed silent until Jade let a low chuckle, which sounded some what insulting "Are you making me wait?"   
When none of them moved to answer Jade or even look at her, she slammed her hand on the table that laid between them. They practically jumped at the sound of her palm hitting the flat surface and shrunk in their seats. "We weren't.. I mean..." the girl spoke quietly trying to make an excuse but it was too late because they knew Jade had heard them. The timid girl finally looks up when she hears a whisper behind Jade.

"Jade stop, it's okay. Let's go." Perrie tugs on the hem of Jade's shirt to pull her away from the frightened girls. It was a good thing the library was dead during this hour, not even the librarian was there. The brunette turns to look at Perrie, her expressions changed instantly when she sees that this probably hurt Perrie more than her. "It's not okay. They shouldn't be talking about you and us like that." she points at the embarrassed girls.

"Don't worry about them." the blonde gave her a small smile that reassured Jade. This was probably the first time Perrie had calmed her down when it was usually the other way around. Jade nods at her before returning to the girls to say one last thing but she felt another tug on her shirt and gave them a glare instead before walking back to their own table. Perrie glanced at them before following Jade.

"Have you been hearing things like that recently?"  
Perrie avoids the question and starts to put her books back in her bag, "Let's get something to eat."

"Perrie." her voice was stern.

"They're not that bad." Perrie lied through her teeth, "It doesn't bother me." she fakes a smile but her girlfriend wasn't convinced. How could she not know about these things? No wonder Perrie wouldn't be as affectionate when they were together in public. "Why do you let them say those things?"

"There's nothing I can do. It's silly."

"It's not silly," Jade almost smiled at the word 'silly' "If anyone ever lays a finger on you- what?"

Perrie was genuinely smiling, "You're being protective."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Perrie laughs before leaning in, "No, I think it's cute." she grabs Jade's jaw and pecks her cheek then whispers "And hot." leaving the brunette speechless as she walked out the library knowing that she would follow her.

"Hot? You like that? Want me to protect you from everyone?" Jade quickly wrapped her arm around Perrie's shoulder and pulled her close nuzzling her face on her freckled cheek.

"Don't push it." she warned pulling away from the brunette when she felt her nose repeatedly poke her cheek.

"Mhm, you like it." Jade says one more time before biting her cheek lightly and finally pulling away leaving the blonde giggling.

***

"Have you been hearing things about Perrie and I?" Jade was in the bathroom with Leigh Anne. She leaned back on the sink with her hands in her pocket as the dark skinned girl touched up her make up and fixed her hair.

"A lot of things." she applied another coat of lipstick and pressed her lips together. Jade looked at Leigh Anne and raised an eyebrow, "Do you like this lipstick colour? I think it makes me look older."

"Yeah, it's nice. What kind of things do you hear?"

"What do you mean? You don't know about them?" Jade shook her head. Leigh Anne puts the cap on her lipstick and looks at Jade who was clearly curious into what have been going around the school, "Are you serious? Everyone is talking about you two, they're even asking me about you and Perrie. How's she with all this? She's not one to like being in the center of attention."

"I didn't know people were talking.. and I don't know." Jade looked at her shoes. They were loosely tied since she could never bothered to tie them properly and would shove her feet in them instead, "What do they say?"

The dark skinned girl examined Jade and sighed, "I don't blame you for not knowing, you're a little whipped right now but they've been saying some nasty things about Perrie." Jade doesn't say anything else and continues to swing her leg watching the laces sway along. "Did something happen?" Leigh Anne asks when she notices her behaviour.

"Nothing really. Perrie and I heard some girls talking about us in the library earlier. I almost lost it but she calmed me down, I don't know what I would have said or done if she wasn't there. I can't believe I didn't know people were talking shit about her. And us." she started to pace around the bathroom and swung her arms in the air as she spoke, "I mean, why do they even care? Not to mention I took both those girls' virginity and they basically said it in front of Perrie! She probably thinks I'm disgusting."

"Well, you are disgusting." Leigh Anne jokingly says and pointed at her, "And of course they care Jade. You were a completely different person before you started dating Perrie and you know that there were girls waiting for you before her."

"I'm serious, Leigh. I don't care about those girls now." Jade ran her fingers through her hair before picking the skin around her nails, "What if she breaks up with me because of what people are saying?"

"She won't."

"How are you so sure?" she stops picking at her skin and watched as Leigh Anne fluffed her afro and straightened her blouse.

"She already knew you how you were like before you guys started dating. I'm pretty sure she knows you've changed, J." Leigh Anne throws her scattered make up back in her little pink pouch, zipped it up and turned to look back at Jade. "And by the way she looks at you."

Jade didn't quite understand what she meant by the way Perrie looks at her but didn't want to feel anymore foolish than she already do so she smoothly changes the subject to lunch and they meet the rest in the usual spot.

***

On Thursday, Perrie got less harassment when Jade wasn't around but it didn't make her less paranoid or anxious. In fact, it made her feel anything but relaxed. She worried that Jade had done something to the girls from the other day but she would never do anything to hurt anyone, right? She sat on the school outdoor table where they usually ate lunch with a book opened. She stared at the words that she couldn't wrap her head around. Lately, she hasn't been able to focus on school work because of the mess that she was creating inside her head. But she needed to focus, it's senior year and she needed to go to a good college and keep her grades steady or she would never hear the end of it from her parents. The thought of her parents made her think about her future with Jade again and how things would turn out.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. She shook her head and looked back at the words. They didn't make sense to her no matter how many times she re-read the page so she gave up and slammed her forehead onto the pages. The pain didn't even bother her. She felt she needed a smack on the head anyways.

"What's gotten into you?" she looks up to see her best friend sitting in front of her, "Here." Jesy hands her her favourite brand of orange juice and Perrie instantly sat up with a smile on her face.

"Thanks, I was craving something sweet." she stabbed the straw through the box and sipped on it like a child.

"When are you not?" her best friend laughed, "How's things with J'adore." Jesy wiggled her eyebrows but stopped when Perrie frowned letting out a small groan. "Uh oh, not good?"

"No, yes, no.. I don't know. We're fine, it's just..." she couldn't find the words to describe how she felt but she didn't want Jesy to think she didn't like her relationship with Jade, "I'm a little stressed out." she looks at the book and flips through the pages before closing it completely.

"Take it easy, Pez. Look forward for tomorrow!" Jesy beamed, she was a party girl after all. Perrie had forgotten that she agreed to party but hid that fact not wanting to disappoint her best friend. It won't be so bad right? She'll probably just stick with Jade all night anyways and that way nobody can really do anything to her. She won't feel anxious if Jade and liquor was involved. Maybe she needed a night out. "Tell Debbie you're staying at mine on Friday so we can stay out late."

"That's always the plan." Perrie laughed because it was true. Her parents don't know how crazy Jesy can get since she always put on a good impression when she was around them.

"You can stay at Jade's though," Jesy winks at Perrie who shushed her immediately. "You dirty girl!" Jesy laughed until Perrie laughed along with her. She wouldn't mind staying at Jade's place again and to tell the truth she's a little excited for it.


	10. Misunderstanding pt.1

The long and awaited day was finally here. It's Friday night and Alex was so excited about Jade going, he practically told the whole school. Mostly girls, even though he knew that she was taken he assumed girls would still want to party with her.

Perrie was already in Jesy's house where they got ready. She decided to wear a tight black dress that showed all her curves. Her hair was down like always, wavy and parted right in the middle. Jesy did her make up, a nice smokey eye with red lipstick to match. She looked absolutely stunning and Jesy continued to tease her about staying the night at Jade's.

"All set?" Chris knocked on the door opening it slightly so they could hear him but not enough to see him. He was a gentleman like that. "All set!" Jesy replied and off they went to the party. Perrie was nervous, she didn't know why. Maybe it was because a lot of people, if not, everyone in the party knows she's with Jade or if it was because she's anxious in going to another party in general. Either way, she shook the thoughts away. She'll try to have as much fun as possible with her friends and her girlfriend.

When they arrived, the house already looked packed. People making out in the drive way and smoking in one corner. It looked like the party started hours ago with the way everyone was already tripping over things. Perrie wondered how Alex had never gotten a noise complaint because she could hear the music blasting from outside. Perrie knew that Jade was already inside since she was helping Alex with drinks before the party started so she went to look for her.

A hand travels down her waist, Perrie smiled assuming it was her girlfriend but immediately frowned when she sees a tall curly haired guy smirking at her. She pulls away from his touch, "I don't bite." he leans in so she could hear him better and watched as Perrie fidgets under his eyes, "I'm Harry." he reaches for her hand and she hesitates to shake it but does so, not wanting to be rude or make things awkward. "I'm Perrie." she clears her throat.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you, I'm looking for someone." he chuckles at her politeness before leaning in again a little bit closer than the last time, "Just stay with me instead."

"No, I thi-" before she could finish her sentence a hand pulls her waist away from him startling her once again.

"She's with me, Harry." the grip tightens with every word and Perrie let a sigh of relief when she notices the familiar curls and perfect features.

"For a night maybe, let me have this one Thirlwall. We can make it even." Harry smirked at Jade who stayed calm.

"She's mine, find someone else." Jade glared at him. Perrie felt that there was tension and some unfinished business between the two curly haired brunette's in front of her. His eyes travels down to see her grip on Perrie's waist and then darts his eyes back to Jade with a raised eyebrow. "You've settled?"

"Yes, I have." Harry lets out a laugh that almost had him in tears, "We'll see how long this one lasts. I'll get you back eventually." he says before leaving them and letting out another laugh.

"What does he mean by..."

"Don't worry about it. Are you ok? He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Jade looked at her with worried eyes which only made Perrie more curious. She was twice more protective than she usually was.

"No, nothing." she shook her head, "Good. Stay away from him." Jade pecks her lips before taking a small step back to see get a better look at Perrie, "You look gorgeous." she smiles and Perrie returns it, "I can't wait to rip that dress off you later." she whispers so only Perrie could hear. "Who said I was going to let you do that?"

"Okay, the dress can stay on. A piece of clothing won't stop me." Perrie rolled her eyes and slightly pushed Jade's shoulder before heading to the kitchen where the drinks were. The brunette followed her, making sure no one did anything to her. As they push their way through the hall eyes were on them. Perrie looked back at Jade for some comfort. Jade noticed and grabbed her hand while giving high fives and fist pumps to people who called out her name with her free hand. Even though she didn't know them, they knew her.

The kitchen was surprisingly less crowded considering the counter table was filled with drinks. "You don't drink much, do you?" Jade says letting go of Perrie's hand and mixing drinks in red solo cups. "I drink, but I'm a little bit of a lightweight." Perrie responds watching her mix drinks like a professional. She wore a white T under her green blazer with a matching green trousers, she made it look effortlessly casual yet formal.

"Alright then, Miss Edwards. Would you like to try my special invention? I call it J'adrink!" Jade says in an exaggerated accent and handed the red solo cup to her. Perrie laughed at the gesture and took a sip, "Are we trying to get wasted tonight?" Perrie cringed at the burning sensation she felt when the alcohol travelled down her throat. "I'm going to have to drink twice as much to get as drunk as you." Jade chuckled and drank the liquor as if it was water.

After a few more drinking, teasing and talking Perrie was already a tipsy and wanted to enjoy her night with her friends so she grabs Jade's hand and pulls her to the living room where it was the most crowded and where the music was the loudest. She saw Jesy and Leigh Anne in the middle of the crowd and made her way to the girls, laughing and jumping. It looked like Jesy was already extremely drunk because of the way she would try to hang onto Perrie's shoulder every once in a while to keep her from falling. Perrie didn't mind it because she was doing the same. They laughed hysterically and Jade couldn't help but smile at the sight. Drunk Perrie is probably one of her favourite sides of Perrie. She hadn't realise she was just standing and staring until she felt somebody grind against her body.

"Woah, there!" she lifted her hands in the air and backed away from the body.

"Jade! I'm soo glad you're here!" she continued to rub her body against the brunette but two hands on her shoulders held her up right. Jade saw the state of her and could tell she was too drunk to keep a conversation going, "It's been forever! I missed you!" she wraps her arms around Jade and gave her a tight hug. Jade held her up right careful with where her hands laid and looked at Chris who sat on the couch. He had a glass of juice being the responsible one in the relationship knowing he had to drive a drunk Jesy home. He never really drank anyways, since he cared more for football and his health.

Jade gave him a look and nodded at the two drunk girls grinding girls who laughed at how drunk they were. Chris understood exactly what she was trying to say and nodded back. "Who did you come with, Lauren?" Jade shouts in her ear as she dragged her away from the crowd.

"Fuck all I know!" the dark haired girl with striking features slurred trying to keep herself up but failing. Jade sighed and looked at her hooded eyes as she zoned out. "Are we gonna fuck now? I know you don't fuck drunk girls but I swear it will be with my consent!" she shouted.

Jade doesn't say anything, when she realises that dragging her was no use she lifted her up and placed her on her shoulder. She carried her to one of Alex's guest rooms. The whole situation felt extremely familiar. She placed her on the bed where she flopped down. "Stay here, I'm going to get you some water." Jade turns to open the door.

"I don't need water!" she yelled out causing Jade to turn and protest but paused with wide eyes when she sees Lauren strip. "What are you doing! Nonono." Jade runs towards her and stops her hand from removing anymore clothes.

"I'm getting ready to fuck, Thirlwall!" she grabs her shoulders and pushes her down on the bed and straddles her lap. Jade panicked and flipped them around now pinning her down. This looks really bad.

"We're not having sex, Lauren. I don't do that anymore. I have a girlfriend now." Jade looked her in the eyes and spoke sternly so she knew she was serious. The drunk girl beneath her didn't buy it though.

"You're not funny Jade." Lauren scoffed and grabbed Jade's member causing her to groan, not at how good it felt but how painful she dug her nails in. Before Jade could pull away or shout at her she heard the door knob turn. Her head immediately turned to face the door and to her horror, she sees a glassy eyed Perrie with her hand over her mouth.

"Perrie! It's not what it looks like!" Perrie shook her head and stumbled down the stairs, pushing through anyone in her way not caring anymore. She ran outside as tears rolled down her cheeks. 


	11. Misunderstanding pt.2

"Shit!" Jade cursed and jumped off Lauren to follow the blonde but a hand on her wrist stops her, she pauses and looks at Lauren with furrowed eyebrows, "Are you serious?" Lauren says looking almost sober at the shock of what just happened. Jade doesn't say anything and yanks her hand away from the grip and ran towards her girlfriend. "Perrie! If you let me explain to you! It really wasn't what it looked like!" she shouted.

Perrie was sobbing uncontrollably. It was getting hard to breathe and she was stumbling every second as the alcohol continued to run through her body. Her arm covered her eyes and she walked with no destination getting slower with each step. Her body felt weak and just as heavy as her eyes and heart.

Jade's chest heaved as her heart raced in a rapid pace. When she was finally right behind Perrie, Perrie stopped and turned to the latter. "You asshole!" Perrie yelled and smacked Jade's chest. The brunette stood still and let Perrie hammer her fists onto her chest. They were far from the house by now. They stood alone in the dark with only a lamp post to give them light.

"You cheating prick! I knew you'd return to the way you were! Why did I believe that you changed!"

Jade stops her hand from slapping her face by grabbing her wrist and pulling, forcing her to look into her eyes. "Let me explain." she says softly. The sight of her perfect face made Perrie breathless and she almost forgot what happened.

They locked eyes for what felt like years before Perrie shook her head trying to remember why she was upset in the first place but stumbles feeling dizzy. Jade grips on her elbow to support her and took a deep breath "You're too drunk right now. We'll talk in the morning, let's get you home first." the hand on her elbow travels down to her waist. Tears roll down Perrie's eyes again and her sniffing caught Jade's attention. "I can't go home b-because of my parents and they can't see you.. but that doesn't matter anymore because you just c-cheated on me and.. and, I'm going to have to go back to fake hating you all senior year!" she sobbed hiccuping after every other word and practically ugly crying.

Jade couldn't help but laugh at the sight, "W-Why are you laughing?!" she let out a shaky breath and threw another weak punch on Jade's chest who wiped the tears mixed with mascara from her cheeks before lifting her head up so Perrie's eyes met her own. "I'd never cheat on you, Perrie believe and trust me. We can go to mine tonight, is that alright with you?"

Perrie too drunk out of her mind could only nod before Jade pulls her into a hug and kisses her forehead then giving her a piggy back all the way back to the party where Chris was helping Jesy in his car. "Mind if you drive us back to mine?" Chris looks at a passed out Perrie with smudged make up and still wet cheeks, "Hop in."  
Before Jade could get in the car she catches a glimpse of Harry talking to a now clothed Lauren, he looks up at Jade then back at Lauren before walking inside. The exchange they had looked ominous and Jade couldn't help but wonder if Harry had something to do with this.

She safely placed Perrie's head on her shoulder until they reached her house, "Thanks, mate. I owe you one." Jade gives Chris a handshake and off they went. Not a single light was on in Jade's house so she assumed her mum and her brother had went to bed already. She managed to open the door without making a sound and made her way to her room with Perrie on her back.

"What a mess." Jade whispers to herself when she recalls the unfortunate event that happened just about an hour ago and looked at a sleeping Perrie on her bed. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt then tugged on Perrie's tight dress.

"Wha-" Perrie's eyes shot open when she felt the tugging, "What are you doing?" she said in a hoarse voice, weakly pulling away from Jade's touch. She winced at the pounding of her head.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything, just put on some comfortable clothes." she looks at her with serious eyes and Perrie nods stripping out of her dress and quickly putting on the set that Jade gave her. Jade gulped at the sight, and to think she would have gotten laid tonight if she wasn't such an idiot. She stood up to put on some comfortable clothes herself and then reached out for some wet wipes in her drawer. "Here." she started to wipe the make up off Perrie's face and tears started to fall from her eyes again.

"Why are you crying?" Jade whispered as she wiped Perrie's cheek revealing her freckles along with flushed skin, she really is like a kid sometimes Jade thought. 

"I don't know." Perrie sniffed, she honestly didn't know what to believe. Jade was so sweet to her and deep down she'd like to believe that it really was just a misunderstanding. She tried to make up different scenarios in her head to how they would have ended up in that position but each scenario lead to them having sex and it crushed her heart. Even in times like this Jade was always thoughtful and continued to clean Perrie's face.

"I wasn't going to sleep with her, Perrie. She wanted to but I told her I was with you. Please believe me. She pinned me down, I panicked and went on top of her to stop her. Now that I'm saying it.. I should have just pushed her away and left but I promise you, we didn't do anything. I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally." Jade took her hands and kneeled in front of her as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry for making you cry."

"Who was she.." Perrie sniffed and tucked a wet strand of hair from her tears behind her ear. Jade shifted her eyes and cleared her throat, "We used to have a friends with benefits kind of thing but it's all over now that's in the past. I want to be with you and only you." she looked up at Perrie with pleading eyes.

Perrie felt another dagger stab her heart. Somehow, she felt that it'll take her forever until she could get used to the fact that Jade was a complete player before they started going out. But relationships take time and effort along with communication, so she tried her best to believe it. Even if it wasn't true she doesn't think she could ever let go of Jade, again.

She sighs and nods not wanting to talk about anything anymore until tomorrow morning when her head was clear and not in so much pain. She watches as Jade pulls her nightstand drawer and opens a bottle of water, it looked like that drawer had everything in it. "Drink some water and get some sleep. We'll talk in the morning." Perrie chugged the water not realising how dehydrated she was and slipped under the sheets. She didn't feel Jade on the bed so she looks up to see her on her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks quietly. 

"To the guest room."

"Why?"

"I thought maybe you wanted some space before we talk things out tomorrow." Jade watched as Perrie fidgets under the sheets.

"Can you uhm, stay here with me.. for a while." Jade's lips formed a small smile before walking towards the bed and sliding beside Perrie. Naturally she wrapped her arm around Perrie who fixed her head onto her chest. Perrie could hear Jade's heartbeat and almost wanted to cry again. She's an emotional wreck. She thought that Jade was handling this really well but the sound of how fast her heart was beating told Perrie she was keeping it all in. A soft hand rubbed her arm to soothe her and that was the last thing she felt before she fell fast asleep.


	12. And this is mine.

Perrie woke up to the ache and discomfort her neck was causing. She can barely remember what happened last night but flashbacks of Jade on top of a girl and her sobbing uncontrollably appeared in her head. She turned to see that Jade was no longer beside her but a glass of water and some pain killers on the night stand caught her eye. She sat up slowly and cringed at the pain. She swallowed the pain killers along with the water before going to the bathroom to freshen up. She was a mess and she wasn't looking forward to bringing up what happened last night.

She takes careful steps down to the kitchen to look for Jade but accidentally bumps into a broad back, "Oh!" Perrie stumbles back but he catches her, "Perrie! It's so good to see you!" he says with open arms pulling her into a big bear hug, "Karl, it's been a while." she gives him a genuine smile. Jade's family has always welcomed her like she was a part of their own and it made her feel warm inside. "Look at you, you've grown so much!" he takes a good look at her, "They're in the kitchen." he pats her back before disappearing in a room that Perrie assumed was his. "They're?" Perrie whispers to herself in confusion.

Perrie awkwardly walks to the kitchen and froze in place. Her face went pale and her heart felt heavy. In the kitchen sat Jade and Lauren. They were across from each other and watched as Perrie stood not knowing what to do. Jade watched her every move and pulled the chair beside her lightly tapping it. Perrie made her way beside her with little steps. The atmosphere was tense and they all silently wished they weren't in this situation right now.

Blue eyes made contact with Lauren's who quickly looked away. She was stunned by how beautiful Perrie actually was and could see why Jade would settle for her, but Perrie had other thoughts in her mind. She studied Lauren's striking features. Dark hair, tall nose and green almost blue eyes like her own, she couldn't help but look at them. If Jade really did cheat, she understood why, Lauren is gorgeous.

"This is Lauren." Jade spoke breaking the awkward silence. The dark haired girl looks up to see that Perrie was still staring at her with an emotionless face. Her lips turns into a small guilt filled smile and Perrie sighs still not understanding why they're in this situation, "Why are we doing this?" she pinches the bridge of her nose, maybe from the slight pounding of her head or the fact that everything that has happened in the last 24 hours felt like a dream.

Jade reaches to put her hand on Perrie's thigh but she flinches at the touch resulting to the tan hand to set back on her own thigh. Lauren notices this and clears her throat, both eyes shoot up at her. "I came here to apologise for what happened last night. It wasn't Jade's fault, I was drunk and Jade was just trying to help me get somewhere safe but instead I pushed her into having-- into sleeping with me. I'm truly sorry for the misunderstanding." she holds her breath subconsciously y waiting for the blonde's reaction.

Jade's looks back at Perrie with hopeful eyes, "I understand." is the only two words she says. It was hard to read her face and the two dark haired girls glance at each other.

"You're not mad?" Lauren chewed on the bottom of her lip.

Perrie shakes her head and her lips formed a smile, "If anything I'm relieved." but deep inside there was a hint of distress. The sight she saw was something she never wants to see again.

Lauren lets out a deep breath and a laugh of relief, "Oh thank god, I didn't want your relationship to be ruined because of me." Perrie smiles sincerely, Lauren isn't how she expected her to be. "I'm truly sorry again for the misunderstanding. I honestly didn't believe Jade when she said she had a girlfriend but now I can see why she settled. You're gorgeous!" Lauren's nerves was washed away with a big smile.

"Thank you." Perrie felt like she could be friends with Lauren but she wouldn't push it. Jade hasn't said a single word since she last spoke and observed everything. She hesitates to put her hand on Perrie's thigh again but to her surprise Perrie puts her own on Jade's instead indicating that they were ok. Jade puts her hand on top of Perrie's and smiles. After a while of constant apologies from Lauren and Perrie assuring her that it was alright, just a big misunderstanding mixed with alcohol, Lauren went her own way leaving the girls alone.

Jade was nervous as they made their way back in her room. "She's nice, I like her." Perrie casually says looking for her dress and heels she wore the night before. Jade laughs nervously, "I guess.." Jade kept her distance and for the first time since she's met Perrie, she didn't know what the blonde was thinking. Perrie's sudden laugh caught her off guard, "What are you laughing at?"

"You." Perrie walks towards her and wraps her arms around her neck, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you." she whispers on her neck when she feels Jade trap her body with her arms. Oh, how Jade missed this. She can finally relax under her skin again.

"It's okay, it was hard to believe anyways."

Perrie pulls back to join their lips together. She dove in swallowing her up like there was no tomorrow. Jade groans when she feels Perrie grind on the bulge of her pants. Perrie ate the sound away, her hands now roaming around Jade's body pulling them closer as if their bodies weren't already so close that there was no space between them. Her hand slowly travels down inside Jade's sweatpants and rubs her erection through her boxers. Jade twitches at the touch feeling pre cum already leaking out.

"P-Perrie.." Jade manages to pull away from Perrie's hungry lips but only for a split second because the blonde's lip was back on hers this time slipping her tongue inside. Perrie continues to rub the shaft until she felt the pre cum leak through the boxers. Jade was so lost in the kiss that she didn't realise Perrie had pushed her against the wall. Perrie pulls away and looks at Jade's hooded eyes and then glances at her plump lips from all the sucking and biting she created. Before Jade could say another word, Perrie's lips were on her neck. Kissing and nipping away eliciting a moan from the curly haired brunette.

"You're mine." Perrie whispers, sending shivers down Jade's spine. Dominant Perrie just won over drunk Perrie because Jade was weak under her touch.

"Oh god... Perrie." Jade pants but is quickly shushed my Perrie. Ivory skinned arms tug on the hem of Jade's shirt pulling it over her head and revealing her perky breasts. Her nipples were already hard and Perrie smiled at how Jade only wore a sports bras or bralettes occasionally but today, she wasn't wearing anything.

Curiously, Perrie pinched Jade's nipple and watched as she scrunched up her face, something she's never seen Jade do. "This is mine." She made a circular motion and played with the erect nipples before placing her mouth on one of them and sucking. Jade sucks in a harsh breath. Nobody has ever played with her like this before and damn did it feel amazing. She understood why so many girls loved when she did this to them now. Her mouth was slightly open and her chest heaved with every deep breath.

Her shaft throbbed in Perrie's palm. Her own panties felt damp. She finally releases Jade's nipple with a pop. _Fuck, that was hot._ Jade watched as she trailed kisses down her abs with an almost devilish smile on her face that she found highly attractive and so seductive. She definitely picked up some of Jade's tricks.

Perrie was now down to her knees and the sight made Jade breathless. Her sweats were pulled down revealing the noticeable pole in her boxers. Her underwear felt awfully tight in this moment. Perrie leans in and rubs her cheek on the bulge still remaining the same innocent but also sexy smile on her face as she looks up at Jade. "This is mine." those words mixed with the view of Perrie between her legs made her hips jerk subconsciously wanting more friction. She lets out a groan of frustration when Perrie pushes her hips back in place. She swears she has blue balls by now.

Eventually, Perrie pulls down the fabric the held her penis in place. It sprung out with pre cum rolling down the pink head and almost down to her testicles. Perrie licks her lips at the sight and wraps her hand around it. She's never been this close to the brunette's penis before. She could feel her clit throb at the sight but her own pleasure will have to wait.

She sticks her tongue out but a hand on her head stops her from getting any closer to the head, she looks up. "W-wait Perrie... are you sure?" Jade could barely talk let alone breathe. Perrie doesn't say anything, she adjusts Jade's hand so it was inviting instead of preventing and gives her the now almost red head a lick. Jade bit her bottom lip too hard at the sensation and could taste blood but didn't care.

The girls in the library were right, Jade loves blowjobs. A single lick had her legs trembling. The pre cum had an unusual taste to it and for some reason it made Perrie wet. It felt so dirty yet sexy. She couldn't get enough, soon she was sucking the head while rubbing the shaft. The flavour was addicting. Each suck lead the member deeper in her mouth, almost hitting the back of her throat.

They make eye contact and Jade swore, a little more of this and she'll blow her load. "Fuck... God fucking damn.." she continues to pant profanities. Her fingers tangled on blonde locks. She tucks strands of hair behind the flushed faced girl's ears. A spark in her eyes giving away that she was close. Jade tries to keep her hips still, trying not to fuck Perrie's face relentlessly. When Perrie tugged on her balls, she lost it.

Her hips started to move on their own. She was careful not to hold onto Perrie's head tightly so her girlfriend could always pull away when she needed to but she didn't. She placed her hands on each of Jade's cute little ass encouraging her to thrust deeper and faster. The sound of squelching, groans and heavy breathing filled the room. Jade could feel the tip of her cock hit Perrie's throat and after every few thrusts Perrie would gag but never stopped.

Perrie knew by Jade's sloppy thrusts that she was close so she sucked harder. "F-Fuck Perrie!" Jade tries to pull her dick away from Perrie's lips but the blonde fought back and kept it in. Jade being too weak to pull anymore came inside Perrie's mouth. "Fuuuck-" she groans hitting her head on the wall as her hips jerked with every load she blew. Perrie swallowed it all, the bitter taste of Jade's sperm sent her off edge. She shoved her hand in her panties and rubbed her clit while she licked all the cum off of Jade's member.

"Holy shit." Jade breathes out after finally gaining back her strength, "That was amazing." she looks down when she feels Perrie tighten her grip on her shaft. She held onto her as she slipped a finger in herself. She was so turned on by the smell, the taste and the look Jade gave her.

Jade quickly stepped out of her sweats and boxers that were still around her ankles and yanked Perrie's hand out of her pants, "Wha-" Perrie was too focused on reaching her orgasm to notice that Jade had pulled her arm up so she was now on her feet. Jade smashed their lips together tasting herself. Even though Jade had just came, she was already rock hard again after feeling Perrie's sweet lushes lips. They stumbled on their way to the bed where Perrie's clothes were ripped off by Jade leaving them completely naked.

"And this is mine." with that being said, Jade slips a finger inside Perrie's wet core who cried out a moan.


	13. Missing you

There was a comfortable silence in the room that neither of them wanted to break. Perrie listened to her girlfriends heartbeat as it steadied. She'd never get tired of listening to her heart. After a long silence of being in each others arms, Jade shuffles under Perrie's touch "You know, Karl was really excited to see you again." she pokes the freckled cheek where a dimple appeared.

"I missed him. He's still the same after all these years." Jade chuckles at the fact, she was right. "I'm sorry for getting really drunk last night." Perrie softly says, regretting the way she reacted throughout the party. Jade hugs her tighter and sighs, "Don't be sorry, I like drunk you. Drunk you likes to dance." she teases. Perrie blushes recalling herself grinding on Jesy, she covers her face with her hands. "Don't remind me."

Jade only laughs before snuggling her closer and showering her with kisses, "I have to go soon, my parents still think I'm at Jesy's." Perrie says when she notices that it's almost 5pm. She's been at Jade's all day and if she stays any longer she knows she won't want to leave.

"Don't go, stay here and kiss me." Jade whines, her lips still against Perrie's cheek. Perrie forces herself to pull away with a sweet laugh, "You're gonna get me killed."

"Let's run away together, we can fake our deaths and live together forever." Jade sits up when Perrie hops off the bed and pulls on her underwear. "You're insane." she giggles.

As she clasps her bra together and couldn't help but notice how awfully quiet Jade was, she turns around and sees Jade's eye on the lower half of her body. She clears her throat making brown eyes dart back at hers with a cheeky grin. "Pervert." she rolls her eyes and puts on Jade's clothes as if it were hers.

Jade eventually stands up and puts on some clothes too, "I'll see you on Monday?" Perrie wraps her arms around Jade's neck and pecks her lips. They stay in this position for a while with the brunette's arms on her waist. "Actually, I won't be here next week." Jade looks away from Perrie's ocean coloured eyes. The blonde raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Where are you going?" she plays with the soft little baby hairs at the back of Jade's neck.

"I'm visiting my dad." Jade smiles at Perrie, but it was a smile the blonde couldn't recognise.

"How is he? You haven't talked about him at all.."

"He's alright." Jade's short answers gave the hint that she doesn't want to talk about him too much. Perrie hums at her answer, she wished that Jade would talk to her more about how she felt and what she was thinking but she doesn't want to put her in any uncomfortable situations.

"I'll see you the following week then?" Perrie tilts her head and gives Jade an innocent smile. Jade pokes her dimple, "Yeah." she smiles back.

"I'll miss you, call me everyday." she pulls her into a tight hug. "I will. I'll miss you too." Jade whispers into the hug. They make their way downstairs where Karl says his goodbye to Perrie.

"Oh shit." Jade slaps her forehead when realisation struck her, "My car is still at Alex's. I'll walk you down."

Perrie doesn't decline because she won't see Jade for a whole week. They haven't been apart for that long, but it won't be so bad right? They walk to Perrie's house with their fingers intertwined, "Call me everyday or just text me. Is there good reception over there? If not you need to tell me, but also have fun with your dad. You don't see him often." Perrie swung their locked hands between them.

Jade laughs at Perrie's clinginess and nods at everything she says, "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as you know it." they stop at the usual blind spot near Perrie's house.

Perrie looks at the brunette one last time as if she won't see her again and studies every feature. She stared long at her golden brown eyes that look like marbles and kisses her softly once more. "Text or call me!" Perrie pulls away and starts to jog without looking away from the curly haired brunette who stood in place with her hands in her pocket.

***

The week has yet to start and Perrie was already dreading every minute of it. She walks to school with her phone in her hand as she types a good morning text to Jade. She knew Jade wouldn't be up yet since she drove for hours yesterday to her dad's. She figured that Jade would want to spend time with her dad too so she tried not to spam her with messages.

When she arrives at school, the gang seems to already know about Jade's absence and teases Perrie since she's been checking her phone every chance she could get but still no text back. It was already noon and Jade hasn't even opened her text yet. She decides to shake worst case scenarios from her head focus on studying.

The day dragged on and all Perrie wanted was a text back from Jade. Eventually, she finally got a text back. Jade explains that she was busy with her dad's side of the family. Perrie understands and pays it no mind until it goes on for the next three days. Perrie didn't want to overreact but she couldn't help but worry. Jade stops texting her about how her day went and what she ate and instead sent her one word replies, sometimes nothing at all. She was distancing herself as each day went by and Perrie couldn't wait for the week to end.

"Cheer up, Pez! Just two more days and she'll be back." Jesy wraps her arm around Perrie and rubs her arm before sitting to her side of the table.

"You're right.. and I could really use some time to study." Perrie says.

"Or we can all go shopping!" Leigh Anne beams making Jesy's eyes spark, "I haven't been shopping in so long! And so have you!" Jesy exaggerate and points at Perrie. It was true, Perrie hasn't really payed any attention to herself since she's been with Jade. It's not like she cared anyways, she loved spending time with Jade but a little time with herself and her friends wouldn't hurt. And since she's gotten a lot closer with Leigh Anne, she realises how much fun she can be. Perrie agrees to go shopping with the two giddy girls after school tomorrow. Tomorrow was Thursday and then finally Friday. Jade was coming home on Friday, maybe she could buy some new clothes, get her hair and nails done to awe her girlfriend.

***

As Perrie, Jesy and Leigh Anne walk around the mall with a few bags already in hand, Perrie gets a call from Jade. She immediately picks it up. She hasn't heard Jade's voice since Tuesday and for some reason she was nervous yet excited. Perrie excuses herself while the two girls walk into the dressing room.

"Hey." Perrie smiles can be heard through the phone.

"Hey, I miss you." Jade's voice was hoarse as if she hadn't spoken in a while but simultaneously sounding as if she had been yelling all day. Perrie's smile slowly turns into a frown, "I miss you too, are you ok?"

Jade clears her throat through the line, "Just a bit sick. What have you been doing?" she sounded unusual and as much as Perrie tried to shake negative thoughts away and carry the conversation she couldn't help but worry.

"I'm shopping with Leigh and Jesy. I think we're almost done but Leigh Anne is a maniac when it comes to shopping." there was a nice light chuckle that Perrie was glad to hear. "How have you been? Is everything okay, Jade.. you know you can tell me anything."

There was a long silence, only static responding to Perrie's question. "Jade?" the worry was starting to grow.

"I won't be back until Sunday." Jade finally spoke. Perrie tried her best not to feel upset or even angry that time has done this to both of them.

"Oh." was the only thing Perrie could let out of her mouth. Her head hung low and the static continues to speak for them.

"I'm sorry. I have some things I need to take care of, I want to go back and give you all the kisses and cuddles I've missed."

"I miss you." Perrie whines and Jade can tell that she's pouting. Another chuckle can be heard through the line, but this time it was a louder and fuller chuckle. Perrie smiles.

"I'll be home as soon as you know it. You have Leigh Leigh and Jesy to keep you company while I'm gone. And the second I get back, you're mine. Only mine." her voice getting seductive as it reached the end of her sentence.

Perrie wished she could hit Jade right now because she doesn't know how to respond to that. Only a light blush on her face could tell Jade what her words do to Perrie. "Come home fast, I'm dying to see you."

Jade tells her not to worry and that the things she needs to take care of was family business and nothing too serious. They say their goodbye's and Perrie is left devastated.

"How was our little Jadey." Leigh Anne startles Perrie, "She's staying there until Sunday." Perrie fakes a smile but they can read through her.

"Aw, another three days isn't so bad. Cheer up. That means, three more days of girl's night!" Jesy says a little too loud with her arms out. Perrie laughs at her excitement.

"I guess hanging out with you two isn't so bad either."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean." Leigh Anne playfully slaps Perrie's arm making her laugh once more. This is alright. It's going to be fine. When Jade comes back everything will go back to normal. They'll kiss and cuddle and see each other everyday. Everything is okay. Relax.

There was a knock on Perrie's bedroom door. She knew that it was her mother's knock because of how fast and light it was. "Come in!" Perrie yells as she lays in bed with a book in hand.

"We need to talk." she says so quiet Perrie could barely understand what she said. She closes the door behind her. Her mother never closed the door when they talked since there was nothing she had to hide to Perrie's dad when they talked.

Perrie sensed trouble.


	14. broken phones and calls

Perrie sat up from her bed when she noticed her mother's serious face, "Talk about what?" she swallows the lump in her throat.

"I know what you've been up to." her mother says with a stern voice. Perrie fidgets with her bed sheets, "What do you mean?" she tries to play it cool but her mother knows her more than herself.

"I saw your texts. You've been hanging around that Jane girl and I want you to stop before things get ugly."

Perrie puts her hands on each side of her head, it's happening again. If she had been more careful. If her mother hadn't read her texts. "Her name is Jade. And you read my texts?" she looks up at her mother.

"I don't care about her name. I care about you and your safety, she's a bad influence. What you need is a real man, Perrie."

"Oh my god." Perrie starts to almost laugh at how delusional her mother is and stands up. "You're crazy." she whispers to herself but her mother hears it.

Her mother's eyes widen at Perrie's words. She has never been this way towards her and would usually let her parents have their way so she didn't have to listen to them but this time it looks like she's fighting back. "Don't speak to me with that tone." her mother crosses her arms as her eyebrows furrowed.

"You're crazy." Perrie repeats and points at her before walking to her door. She doesn't want to deal with this right now, she needs to get away. Her mother pulls her arm forcing her to stay in place, "Let go of me."

"Stay away from her." her mother's grip tightens.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Perrie yanks her arm away from her mother's grasp. Her mother gasps at Perrie's unexpected words and actions, "You've gone too far, give me your phone." her mother's palm reaching out for her phone.

"I'm eighteen, not twelve." Perrie scoffs but glances at her phone on the bed which her mother catches her doing. They both end up making a run for the device, Perrie's mother being closer gets a hold of it first. "Are you serious? Give me my phone." Perrie almost yells as she tries to grab it from her mother.

The door swings open and their faces went pale at the sight of the tall man who stood before them. It could have been easier if it was just Perrie and her mother but now that her dad is involved, things _will_ get ugly. "What's going on?" he says with furrowed eyebrows. Perrie and her mother look at each other. Even though her mother was on her father's side, they both knew what he's capable of doing when he's mad and they both equally hated it. "Well?" he puts his arms on his hips and looks at them impatiently.

Her mother looks straight into her eyes. She wouldn't, Perrie thought. "Perrie's been talking to that Jane girl again." she says so calm, yet so childish and it makes Perrie want to scream. How can her mother be so cruel. She looks at her father's expression and knew she was in trouble when he takes a deep breath in, "Is this true?" he sternly says.

Perrie nods. "Give me the phone." her mother hands him the phone. They curiously watch him as he scrolls through her messages with a face they couldn't make out. Then, he sends the phone through the floor with full force. Pieces flew around her room while Perrie's mouth drops open. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she barks in instinct, her parents displeased with her unexpected outburst look at her with an almost baffled expression. Perrie has never used profanity around her parents let alone even yelled back at them.

"What?!" her father slowly walks closer to her. Perrie was too shocked to answer him back in the moment. Her eyes stayed at the shattered phone that was scattered around the floor. There was no way she could fix this. It wasn't even just about texting Jade anymore, all her photos with memories were in that device and now she would never get them back. Her chest heaves with every deep breath she takes, her anger building up. She can't believe this.

"I said, what the fuck is wrong with you!" she finally blows and looks at her father's angry eyes expecting another remark from him but instead full forced slap across her face was what she got. The smack so loud and strong that it sent her flying to her knees. Tears automatically roll down her face. Her sensitive skin now pink as she puts pressure on it with her hands.

"Alexander!" Perrie's mum pulls him away from getting any closer, "Don't ever talk to me like that again!" he yells, "Who do you think you are talking to me like that?!" her mother pushes him out the door before he can say or do anything else. Her parents yell at each other but Perrie couldn't hear anything but her sobs.

"Leave." Perrie says with a shaky voice when she sees her mother standing in front of her. Her mother hesitates but Perrie tells her to leave once again. When she hears the door finally close, she sobbed harder. The sting on her cheek continued to make itself known as she sat on the floor. Never in a million years, did she think her father was capable of doing such a horrible sin. She knew that he could do other unapologetic things but never this.

After calming herself down, she crawls towards the shattered phone and collects all the pieces she can find. It would be impossible to fix this, this and her relationship with her parents. All her life she felt as if she was forcing herself to love her parents just because, well, they were her parents. They've had good days where Perrie genuinely loved them but she hated the way they lived. They were very political and would always talk about other people's business. When this happened all Perrie did was nod so they assumed she was agreeing with them.

Perrie didn't want to leave her room. She knew there would be unwanted tension if she left it and she also didn't want to face her parents. She didn't even want to be under the same roof as them right now. That night Perrie didn't eat dinner and cried herself to sleep hoping that whatever happened today was just a dream. All she wanted more than anything was to be in Jade's embrace while she whispers sweet nothing's in her ear and run her hand through her hair.

***

The next morning Perrie woke up extra early hoping to not bump into any of her parents. She left her house without eating breakfast and waited for any of her friends to arrive in school. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror and applied some make up under her eyes to cover the redness. Her cheek was still slightly pink but it was faint to the point where it just looked like blush. She was exhausted, hungry and longing Jade. She wondered if Jade had texted her today. She didn't want to cause any problems for Jade while she's spending time with her family but she needed to tell her what was going on.

She leaves the bathroom and catches her best friends figure where their lockers were. She speed walks towards her. Jesy lifts her hand up to wave but was greeted with a tight hug instead,

"Is everything okay?" Jesy immediately says and returns the hug. Perrie fights back her tears and stays in the embrace for a little more in silence. She pulls away and takes a deep breath,

"What happened?" Jesy asks sensing Perrie was in distress.

"My parents found out about Jade and I," her face showing very well that it was troubling her, "My dad broke my phone, can I please use yours to text Jade?" Perrie says, not hiding the begging in her voice.

"What? Oh my god.. Here, use it as long as you can." Jesy hugs her one more time and lends her her phone. They went to sit on the usual bench. Perrie calls Jade's number that was already added and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" Jade's voice was filled with sleep and Perrie felt bad for waking her up so early in the morning.

"Hey." she exhales at the sound of her lovers voice and bit her lip, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Perrie?" Jade clears her throat instantly recognising her girlfriends voice. Perrie hears her shuffle through the line before speaking again, "Why are you using Jesy's phone? You didn't reply to my texts last night I was worried. Is everything okay?"

In panic, Perrie shakes her head as if she could see her, "I broke my phone, I couldn't text you I'm sorry." she lies and hears Jade let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God, I thought something bad happened to you."

"I really miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. Two more days and you'll be in my arms again." she could hear Jade's smile through her words.

"I can't wait."

"Are you sure everything's okay? Did you get enough sleep? I know you love your sleep." Jade teases but Perrie only lets a little giggle out, "Everything's okay. I don't think I'll have a phone for a while though..."

Jade hums and tries to think of a way they can still contact each other and the best way possible was to talk through their friends phones. It'll only be two days anyways, so they agreed to call in the morning and before Perrie goes home. She can't hog her friends phones all day. "Go back to sleep. I'll call you later." they hung up after saying their goodbye's.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jesy asks when Perrie hands her the phone back, "I don't know. I panicked. I don't want her to worry while she's spending time with her family." Perrie puts her face in her palms. She feels her best friend scoot closer to her and an arm pulling her close.

"Everything's going to be alright, Pez." Jesy comforts her, "I hope so." Perrie says but felt completely defeated. They stay in that position until the bell rings.


	15. Special Guests

After getting off the phone with Jade, Perrie took the long way home. She didn't want to see or talk to her parents but she knew she'd have to face them sooner or later. She opens the door slowly and hears plates clink together in the kitchen.

"Perrie? Is that you?" her mother's voice clear from the kitchen. She curses to herself as she closes the front door. She makes her way to the kitchen where she was invited with a nice smell of lasagna. Jade loves lasagna, she thought. "Let's talk." she say before placing the last plate on the table and looked at Perrie with apologetic eyes.

Perrie doesn't say anything but counts that there are a little more plates on the table than they usually need. Three more extra to be exact. "We're having guest over tonight. Put on something nice and presentable." her mother sighs when Perrie stayed silent.

"Who's coming?" Perrie asks.

"Special guests. Now go put on something nice." she shooed Perrie away but the blonde didn't budge.

"I'm not hungry." Perrie attempts to get out of the future event that didn't look very promising.

"You have no choice."

"I never do." her mother exhales once more at Perrie's quick responses, "Where is he?"

"He? Your father? Where have your manners gone, Perrie?" her mother puts her hands on her hips something she noticed both her parents did when they were both about to shut her out again. "That girl has made you into an incredibly rude person." she shakes her head.

Perrie opens her mouth to protest but decides it's not worth it. She leaves the kitchen without saying another word. Marching her way to her room she reaches for the key that usually fit in the keyhole under the knob but feels nothing but air. They took her key, does it get any worse? Her plan to lock herself in her room all day and avoid the guests and her parents has backfired. She throws her body on her bed. What does she do now? She couldn't even go on her phone to play music and calm herself down. This is a nightmare.

After some thinking, more like overthinking.. Perrie felt like her brain was frying. She she leaves her room to get some fresh air but on her way down she bumps into her father, resentment showed all over her face. "Why aren't you dressed? Get dress now." he says in a cold tone. Perrie wondered if he really loved her to treat her like this. Without saying a word Perrie makes her way back to her room and dressed herself in presentable clothing. Whoever these special guests are they seem very important to her parents.

When she hears the door bell ring she walks out of her room and puts on a fake smile. It's better to not get family problems involved with guests of course. She makes her way to the kitchen as her father opens the door. "Behave Perrie. This is important." her mother whispers to her.

"How important can it be?" she asks in frustration, before her mother could reply the guests have reached the kitchen. Perrie shakes away the negative emotions and turns to greet the guests where she was met with an unexpected face. Her smile drops to a frown.

"You must be Perrie! I'm Desmond Styles, this is my wife Anne and my son Harry." a middle aged looking man says as he shakes Perrie's timid hand. Perrie managed to force a smile at the family. 

"It's nice to meet you." Perrie says before shaking Anne's hand too. When she turns to give the same gesture to Harry, she hesitates but he takes her hand regardless and holds it a little longer. He gives her a hand a little squeeze before letting go, "Fancy seeing you again, Perrie." he says with a mischievous grin.

"So you know each other! That's fabulous, it won't be so awkward then." Desmond says delightedly as Perrie's parents laugh along with him. They all took a seat and dug into the food, Perrie sitting across from Harry who continued to give her playful eyes. She tries her best to avoid him. She still didn't understand why they were here, their parents talked about random but appropriate things that Perrie couldn't care less about.

"It'll be around this time next year, I suppose?" Desmond says but faces Perrie who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's alright with us. They'll both be in college but the sooner the better, I believe." Perrie's father states never looking at Perrie's direction.

"We can discuss about the wedding another time, but I'm glad we've all agreed to this Edwards." Desmond smiles as he wipes the side of his mouth with a tissue.

"Please, call me Alexander." Perrie's father nods with a smile.

"Wedding? For who?" Perrie's eyebrows furrowed, she almost jumps up from her seat.

"For you and Harry of course, is that a problem?" Desmond raises both his eyebrows at Perrie's reaction.

"There's no problem, isn't that right Perrie." Alexander lies through his teeth and glares at Perrie who looks down at her plate and shakes her head feeling completely defeated. There's no point in arguing and making a scene, but she knows she'll have an uncomfortable and frustrating talk with her parents about this once they leave.

Desmond sensing that there was definitely a problem and clears his throat, "It's getting late, I think we should start heading out."

"We'll arrange another meeting to plan the future event soon." Alexander says as the adults make their way out of the kitchen leaving Harry and Perrie behind.

"You didn't know?" Harry chuckles almost delighted with the fact that Perrie was devastated at the information she had just found out.

"No." she looks at him with cold eyes making him shift his eyes away from her.

"You should be glad. Look at me, I'm everything you need in a man." Harry boasts making Perrie scoff.

"You're everything I don't want. Are you not upset about this?"

"I was. Until I saw that it was you. I'm glad now, actually I'm excited." Harry smirks as he eyes Perrie's chest which she covers when she catches him doing so. "I knew you and Thirlwall wouldn't last." he looks up at her again.

"We're still together." Perrie stands up from her seat, frustrated at his unpleasant personality.

"Not anymore you won't be." Harry looks at his cuticles as he leans on the chair.

"God. You're a fucking asshole." Perrie clenches her jaw. She couldn't look at Harry anymore so she storms out of the kitchen where she sees the adults talking at the front door. Harry follows behind her and puts his hand on her waist where all of them can see. She immediately walks further so his touch leaves her.

"We'll be in contact with you. Perrie, it was really nice meeting you and we'll see you soon I hope." Desmond shakes her hand one more time and she smiles and nods.

They say their goodbye's and finally Perrie was alone with her parents. "An arranged marriage?! Why didn't you tell me about this?" she almost yells.

"You have no choice, you're getting married to Harry and that's final." he was calm and collected as he invalidates Perrie's opinions and feelings once again.

"This is unbelievable." Perrie was so in shock she couldn't form another sentence. "You can't make me do this."

"We want what's best for you, Perrie." her mother puts her hand on Perrie's arm but Perrie moves away from her touch.

"What's best for me? This is far from what's best for me."

"Go to your room. I don't want to hear another word from you." her father made his way to the living room and casually sat on the couch as he switched the television on.

"Perrie.. you'll thank us in the future once this phase of yours is gone." her mother smiles at her and she could barely recognise her own mother. Her love for her mother's warm loving smile has disappeared. She could no longer look at her parents the same anymore.

"It's not a phase." Perrie chokes at her own words. She felt the tears building up and knew she had to get out of this situation no matter what.

Two more days. Two more days until she's in Jade's arms again. Two more days.

***

Perrie looked at her ceiling as she thought about her life. She had done all her homework and even tried to study but her mind was all over the place.

"Perrie!" her mother yells from downstairs. She groans and puts her pillow on her face to block out the sound of her mother's voice but her mother continues to yell her name so Perrie finally gets up.

"What is it?" she asks until she sees Jesy in the front door with her mother, "Jesy! What are you doing here?"

"We were going to go shopping, did you forget?" Jesy gives her a look and Perrie reads her mind immediately.

"Oh yeah.." Perrie looks at her mother for approval, her mother smiles and lets them out but warns Perrie alone before she leaves that she better be with Jesy all day and not with Jade. Perrie lies and says that Jade and her have broken up, her mother was delighted with the news.

"Alright then, have fun you two!" her mother waves with a big smile.

Perrie explains what happened yesterday and what will be happening to Jesy once they were far enough from her house, "Your life is a movie, I can't believe you're getting married.." Jesy was just as shocked as Perrie.

"I'm not getting married. I'm going to find every and any way to not get married to him."

"Okay but was he cute?" Jesy jokes to lighten the mood and Perrie rolls her eyes, "Thanks for getting me out the house, I was so bored." she groans. "Why are we here?" asks when she realises that they were already a few steps away from Jade's house.

"Promise me you'll tell Jade everything." Jesy grabs her by the shoulder and looks at her in her eyes.

"Wait, what?"

"Promise me."

"I promise Jesy but- Jade!" Perrie yells when the door swings open and her favourite curly haired brunette with her favourite grin stands at the door with open arms. Perrie immediately runs towards her girlfriend and jumps on her. Jade catches her but slightly stumbles back as they hug each other so tight that they almost couldn't breathe.


	16. Give it to me

"I missed you so much." Jade whispers in her ear. Perrie couldn't get words out of her mouth knowing well enough that she might choke up and burst into tears. She puts her feet back on the ground and grabs Jade's face to look at her. Oh, how she missed this cocky, cute and beautiful face at the same time. "God, I missed you." Perrie says before connecting their lips.

They kiss each other until they hear Jesy clear her throat behind them, they break the kiss and look at Jesy. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I have to go meet Chris now.. Call me you're ready to go home Perrie." Jesy smiles.

"Thanks Jes, I owe you one." Perrie leaves her girlfriends touch for a split second to hug Jesy before she leaves. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow." Perrie's returns to Jade with arms wrapped around her neck while the tan hands gripped on her waist.

"I was but I missed you too much, I decided to surprise you with the help of Jesminda of course." Jade grins before pecking the freckle on Perrie's upper lip who couldn't stop smiling at Jade, "I also had a bad feeling, like you got hurt or something. I don't know I might sound crazy but I was just really worried about you." Perrie almost forgot about her situation because of how happy she was to see the brunette. Her eyes drop down which confirmed that Jade was right so she takes her hand and make their way to Jade's room.

"Did something happen?"

"How was your trip?" Perrie asks immediately after Jade finishes her question, trying to stall as long as possible.

"Hm.. it was good." Jade was now avoiding Perrie's eyes. It seems like the two had things they both didn't want to tell each other.

Like natural instincts, they laid on the bed with arms wrapped around each other. "Are you hiding something from me?" Perrie finally confronts, "I know you were with your family and all but you barely texted me or called while you were gone. I was worried something happened to you."

Jade stays silent for what felt like hours and Perrie was starting to get nervous, "Sorry, you don't have to answer.. I don't want to be too clingy."

"My dad's in a coma." Jade finally breaks her silence.

Perrie tenses in her arms with wide eyes, she sits up to look at Jade "I'm so sorry.." she tries her best to find the right words to comfort her but Jade has heard it all before. The brunette rubs the back of her hand on Perrie's cheek that sent shivers down the blonde's spine with a sad smile. "It's okay, I guess I should have told you a while ago. I don't know why I didn't."

Perrie leans over to press her lips on Jade's forehead where they then made their way to her right cheek before going to her chin and her left cheek, then her nose and finally her lips. Jade chuckles at the cute gesture. "You can tell me anything and everything, Jade. Don't hide anything from me, okay?" ocean eyes stare at golden ones.

Jade nods while Perrie puts her head back onto the space between her neck and shoulder, "After my parents divorced he got into a car crash which sent him to a coma. He's been in a coma for almost two years now and.." Jade swallows thickly at nothing and sighs before continuing, "The doctors told us that there's a high chance that if he does wake up he'll be brain dead and we can't afford to pay for his hospital bills anymore... so.."

Perrie scoots up from Jade's hold and switches their position instead when she hears Jade's shaky voice, she knows her girlfriend is trying to hold in her tears and she doesn't want that. She knows how much it hurts to keep everything in. "You are amazing, Jade. You're so strong for holding it all in but you don't have to for me. It's okay to be vulnerable in front of me." Perrie softly says as she ran her fingers through soft fluffy curls.

She didn't even realise Jade was already crying in her chest until she felt the damp fabric touch her skin. Perrie noted to herself that Jade is a silent crier, which for some reason broke her heart even more. Soon Jade's sniffing stopped while Perrie rubbed her back to calm her down. "Thanks," Jade pulls away from Perrie's chest "I ruined your shirt." she lets out a little chuckle that warmed Perrie's aching heart.

"I'll just steal one of yours." Perrie smiled before wiping Jade's tears with her thumb. Her own eyes glassy from seeing how much pain Jade was in.

Jade laughs when she notices how much Perrie was trying to hold in her own tears, "I love you." realising what three words escaped her lips she covers her mouth immediately, "I mean.. uhm-" her eyes wonder around her room while sitting up and picking at the skin around her fingernails, scared of Perrie's reaction.

"I love you too." Perrie quietly says as she sits herself up too with flushed cheeks. They look at each other with shy eyes as if they had just met. Butterflies filled their stomach and cheeky grins on their faces. The three word exchange might not have been in a place where they were under the stars or in a fancy restaurant but the fact that Jade had said it right after talking about her father's situation felt a little bittersweet. Nevertheless, Perrie was glad she said it. Because now she knows that Jade feels exactly the same as her.

They lean to close the space between them and lock their lips. Being with each other, touching each other and feeling each other made them forget about all their problems. It felt as if they were the only ones in the world.

Jade places her hands on Perrie's jaws to pull her closer in the kiss which Perrie was happy to oblige. They fall back onto the bed where Jade straddled the blonde's thighs. Her hand slips under Perrie's shirt, caressing her stomach before pulling the shirt off completely. "Fuck, I missed this." Jade breathes out looking at the submissive blonde beneath her.

Perrie arches her back so Jade could unclasps her bra, then throwing it somewhere across the room. The brunette licks her lips when the pink nipples were finally exposed. She pinches them and watches as Perrie squirmed at the touch, "Jade.." she moans.

"Yes, baby?" Jade asks innocently with a mischievous smile.

"Please.." she pants as Jade continues to play with her nipples. Seeing how much it affected Perrie, she feels her erection throb. The blonde looked so submissive and defenceless. So weak under her touch that it made her hungry for more. Jade lightly drags her nails down onto Perrie's flat stomach leaving her nipples untouched causing the blonde to whine.

"Please what?" Jade traces Perrie's collarbones and makes circular motions around her nipples but not exactly touching the pink nubs. Perrie's chest heaves with every deep breath. She was so wet, and Jade wasn't touching her where she needed to be touched.

Perrie looks at Jade's golden orbs with flushed cheeks, "Please, fuck me." she breathes out and pinches her own nipples while still locking eyes with the brunette on top of her.

_Fuck._

Jade's mouth was slightly open as she takes a moment to adore the sight under her before hungrily kissing the freckled blonde. Their tongues danced in sync while Jade pulls her jeans down along with her damp panties. When Perrie feels that she's completely naked, she tugs on Jade's shirt indicating she gets naked too. Jade does as Perrie pleases and strips, only breaking the kiss to pull her shirt off.

Perrie swallowed her moan after feeling Jade's member on her stomach. "I need you.." she begs pulling away from the kiss. She needed to release and it looked like Jade needed it just as much as she did because her of how perfectly red the head of her penis was. The precum smeared on Perrie's stomach made the ache between the blonde's thighs worse.

Wasting no more time, Jade moved between Perrie's stretched out legs, grabbed her dick and coated the shaft with Perrie's juices. "You're soaking." Jade grunted at the sight, "Is this all for me?" she licked her lips, eyes locking with Perrie once more. She bumps the head of her penis on Perrie's clit causing her to whine.

Perrie swore she was going to explode if Jade didn't enter her, she nods frantically "Give it to me." she pants wrapping her legs around Jade's waist to pull her close and add some friction to the needed area.

Jade chuckled at her girlfriends actions, maybe horny Perrie is her favourite. Or maybe she just loves all sides of Perrie.

She decides that it was enough teasing and finally entered Perrie. Pushing all the way in until their groins were touching. They moaned in unison. Feeling connected and finally together they take a moment to feel each other.

The brunette starts moving slowly just in case she hurts Perrie but the blonde had other plans in mind. She holds Jade's head up to face her, "Fuck me hard." she says in a low voice so low she could barely recognise was her own.

Jade didn't need to be told twice. She grabs both of her wrists with no warning and pinned them down while she rams her dick inside Perrie's tight walls. The blonde throws her head back as she chokes on her moans while waves of pleasure runs through her body. Jade takes this opportunity to suck on her neck but making sure not to leave a noticeable mark.

Soon Perrie started to move her own hips to match Jade's movements but her position was making it hard and the brunette noticed that. She pulls Perrie up effortlessly, "On your knees." she demands. Perrie's core tightens at Jade's dominance and does as she's told. She goes on all fours and waits as Jade props herself up in a more comfortable position. Then without warning again, she pushes herself in.

Perrie continues to whimper unable to form any words. She feels her arms getting weak so she lets her upper body fall on the bed while her head is tilted to the side. Jade knew that once she starts being rough she can't stop. Her hand moves on its own and spanks Perrie's right cheek. The ivory coloured cheek turning into a faint pink. When Jade realises what she did without Perrie's consent she hesitates to continue her thrusts, not knowing if she should stop or not until Perrie whines, "More."

"M-More?" Jade wasn't sure if she heard her girlfriend right. "Oh- God.. _more_!" Perrie basically screams out and Jade wonders if a sex demon possessed her girlfriend but doesn't complain. She smacks Perrie's ass once more a little harder whilst she fucks her simultaneously. She was in paradise.

"You like that?" Jade grips Perrie's waist and puts pressure on it while pounding her so hard and fast Perrie could only moan in response. Her cry reaching an octave higher when she feels her orgasm approaching, "J-Jade.. I-" she whimpers when she feels Jade tug on her hair. Being fucked this way felt so good that she couldn't keep her eyes open but she needed to see Jade.

She turns her head, though it hurt her neck, and locked eyes with Jade. Like reading her mind Jade leans in and kisses her before leaving open mouth kisses on her back, "I'm here, baby." she breathes out heavily, "Cum for me."

And just like that, Perrie came. Her eyes fought to stay open but once she felt Jade fill her up she couldn't take it anymore. Her body shakes at the shock, this definitely helped her release some stress and damn did it feel good. Her body rested well while Jade rode their high out before laying on top of her. Perrie was still trembling and panting but the brunette had already recovered. She moves the blonde locks away to reveal more of her back and kissed her shoulders, leaving trails of small hickeys on her spine.

When Perrie took a little more to recover, Jade pulls her now soft member out and turned the blonde over so she was resting on her back. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?" she asks with concern.

Perrie looked at her with hooded eyes and a lazy smile, "That was hot." she glances at Jade's plump lips from all the sucking and biting. The brunette caught her glance and smiles before pecking her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips just like Perrie had done earlier, but a simplified version. the blonde giggles and pulls her into a tight hug.

"Spanking, huh?" Jade teases. Perrie doesn't let go of Jade so she couldn't see how red her face was but the brunette knows her well enough. "What else do you want me to do to you?" Jade whispers seductively.

"Oh, shut up." Perrie pushes her while Jade laughs at the embarrassed blonde.

After being in each others embrace, it started to get a little dark and Perrie had forgotten all about her situation at home. She didn't know how to tell Jade but she knew she had to or things will get worse. They started to get dressed after Jade had texted Jesy to come and pick up Perrie.

"So, what actually happened to your phone?" Jade asks like once again, reading her mind.

Perrie tenses and takes a deep breath in, "My dad broke it because my parents found out about us.. now they won't let me see you." she holds her breath, "And I'm getting married next year to that guy from the party with curly hair and he's a dickhead and I don't know how to get out of it but I'm going to find a way, I promise." she says as fast as she can with closed eyes, maybe a little too fast for Jade to understand.

"What?" Jade's voice had a mixture of both confusion and frustration. She props herself up leaving Perrie's touch. The blonde's pulse quickens at Jade's initial reaction. She watches as the brunette sits at the edge of her bed, trying to process everything she had heard. Maybe she didn't hear her right. The tension in the room builds up as Perrie brings her knees to her chest. "What the fuck, Perrie." the brunette sighs rubbing her temples.


	17. Avoiding

"Jade.."

"Did I hear you right?" Jade's voice was unrecognisable and was filled with seriousness and almost anger. "You're getting married?"

"Are you mad?"

"Yes! Fuck, no... I don't know." her voice was loud but eventually died down, "It's a lot to take in." she sighed.

They sat in the room that was once filled with love and laughter now filled with sorrow and silence. After a moment, Jade realised that this situation is worse on Perrie's side. She turned to comfort her and quickly wrapped her arms around her slender figure when she sees the blonde sobbing. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard her girlfriend cry.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I'm not mad at you." She pulls Perrie's head in her chest and kisses the top of her head.

"I should have been more careful." Perrie cried, unlike Jade whenever she cried, she would give it her all.

Jade pets her head, "We'll think of something, okay?" she whispered.

"What if I have to get married to him?" Perrie pulls away to look at Jade's eyes with hope.

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're not going to. I'll kill him with my bare hands if he even touches you." Jade playfully says as she rubs their noses together and Perrie smiled. "I won't let that happen."

Perrie nods having a little hope. They both stand up when they hear the front door open, "Pezza! Home time!" Chris yells from downstairs as if she was ten years old and past her play time.

"Don't you ever heard of knocking?" Jade asked him sarcastically while holding Perrie close.

"Never heard of that," Chris jokingly replies before reluctantly looking at Perrie's noticeable tears that she quickly wiped away, "Aye, you alright Pez?" he asked with concern. She nods and Jade shakes her head signalling him to not ask anymore questions.

"I'll wait in the car with Jes." he pats her head and left the lovers alone to say their goodbyes.

"We'll get through this, okay?" Jade cups her face with both of her hands and squishes her cheeks together, "Hey, don't give me that look."

Perrie's subconsciously pouts as she tries to hold in her tears once more and Jade kisses her softly. Running her tongue across her bottom lip slowly and pulling her body closer so there was no space between them. "Okay." Perrie looks deep in her eyes.

Jade half laughed and half sighed at how cute she looked with her cheeks pushed up. She clears her throat and guides Perrie outside, "Now go before I pin you down again." Jade teasingly growls causing the blonde to yelp. She slaps her girlfriends ass as she makes her way to Chris' car, "Jade!" she blushes knowing Jesy and Chris saw Jade's naughty actions.

Jade only grins back before the car finally left her sight. Then, the corners of her lips dropped and her heart was in pieces. Making her way to her room she shuts the door and lays on her bed. She stared at the ceiling and can't help the tears falling down her cheeks.

***

It's been about two weeks since the last time Perrie had been to Jade's house. Though Jade said that they would talk about a way to figure things out, they hadn't even mentioned it since then, both unsure of what to say. There was a voice at the back of their heads saying that their time together would end soon but still held onto the hope that maybe this arranged marriage would be forgotten. It was suddenly an unspoken rule to not talk about the future since it saddened them both. On the other hand, Perrie's mother had been very pleased with the lie her daughter had told her and was a lot more caring since she believed it. Perrie continued to keep the lie going and tried to avoid any questions about the arranged marriage, hoping they would set it back or once again, maybe forget about it. But they didn't. Perrie's father had told her about some rules they were going to have in the house and of course she wasn't pleased with them. She felt like a prisoner.

Her father had started dropping her off to school and picking her up carefully watching her as she steps into the building. He wanted to know where Perrie was going and who she was going with at all times which meant that sneaking off with Jade was a lot more work since she didn't want Jesy to get in her parents bad side. Luckily, there are only two months left of school and then she's finally graduating.

"I won't be able to pick you up after school, but I'll have someone else take you." her father sternly says. She nodded not caring and wanting to get away from his presence. She leaves his car and embarrassingly sped walked her way into the building. She felt her fathers eyes on her but once she walked behind the building he drove off. Perrie sighed, finally being able to relax but that short second of relaxation left when she felt a pair of hands grip her waist, "Boo!"

"Don't do that!" Perrie yelps before pushing Jade's shoulders in frustration.

Scaring Perrie never failed to make her laugh, she leans in for a kiss but a finger presses on her lips instead. Jade cocks an eyebrow in confusion. "He might still be around." Perrie warns her before looking to see if she can still see her father's car, then tenses when she feels wetness and warmth around her finger. She looks at Jade who was now sucking her finger slowly. She dragged her tongue along the side while she looked up at Perrie.

Perrie's heart raced unable to look away from the mouth that continued to explore her finger. They haven't had sex in two weeks but fooled around between classes and or lunch time, yet it wasn't enough and was too quick with no time to relax afterwards.

She bit the bottom of her lip before pushing on Jade's tongue and adding another finger. She felt her core heat up imagining the brunette's tongue between her legs instead. Jade lets go of her fingers and pulls her close for the kiss they both craved but pulled away so Perrie was begging for more.

"Horny?" Jade innocently smiled taking into account of her flushed cheeks. She quickly turned around in attempt to hide her embarrassed face and sped walked to the classroom. The brunette trailed behind her like a shadow but the lack of contact was worrying Perrie. She stopped and turned to check if Jade was still behind her.

Jade, who looked like she wasn't paying attention at all, bumped into Perrie. Her expression so neutral that the worry in Perrie's eyes grew. Once the brunette is brought back to reality, a smile tugged her lips. But the smile was an attempt to hide the fact that she had some obvious thoughts bothering her.

Perrie takes her hand so they're finally walking side by side, "What are you thinking about?"

"You." Jade grins, slightly bumping their shoulders together making them sway.

Perrie didn't know if it was a bad or good thought. She knew that they had to bring up the future eventually, but when? And how? She doesn't reply and they stayed silent while they walk through the halls. Perrie had gotten used to the stares and whispers by now but it still irked her at how involved people were in her and Jade's relationship. When they reach Perrie's classroom, Jade gives her a peck on the lips before heading off to her own.

It had become a routine now that they've unknowingly memorised. Jade would walk her to her class and give her a peck on the lips before they separated, then somehow Jade would always be outside her classroom when it ended to walk her to the next room. Perrie scolded her for it but Jade was stubborn. She was eager to be with Perrie at all times which made the blonde sad. Perrie thought it was because the brunette knew that their time would end soon so she wanted to spend as much time with Perrie as she can.

The voices at the back of her head telling her that things will end with Jade was overwhelming and terrifying. But she couldn't stop them.

***

At lunch, they couldn't get their hands off of each other. The pair had gotten extremely comfortable being affectionate around their friends, even when getting teased at. They didn't care because it was the only time they could feel like a normal couple.

The day went by fast and Perrie cursed herself for not bringing up the future to Jade like she thought she would. They both sat inside comfortably waiting and sharing a pair of earphones between them, "Did he tell you who was going to pick you up?" Jade asked, pulling the earbud out of her ear and turning to face Perrie. It had been about 10 minutes now and nobody has come to collect Perrie yet. Knowing her family, they were strict with times so this was a little concerning.

Perrie follows her actions and takes the earbud away from her ear, "No.." she shook her head, maybe this was the perfect time to ask Jade about their future. She fiddled with the earbud, wrapping the wires around her fingers. Jade caught on fast, "Perrie." she rests her hand on Perrie's restless ones and looked into her eyes.

"What are we doing, Jade?" she quietly said, her voice coming off as shaky and uncertain. She broke eye contact and tensed.

"What do you mean?" Jade lowers her head to face Perrie, but she kept her blue eyes on their hands.

"We can't keep avoiding _it_ anymore." Perrie knew she wasn't making any sense but somehow Jade knew exactly what she was talking about.

After a moment of awkward silence, Jade removes her hand from Perrie's and leaned on the wall. Perrie didn't want to look at her facial expression but couldn't help but glance at the limb body next to her. The same neutral expression Jade had earlier this morning was plastered on her face and it scared Perrie. Her eyes were dark and there was no telling in what she felt. But there was definitely pain in them as she stared blankly at nothing.


	18. Punches and Weddings

Perrie placed her head on the brunette's shoulder, "I'm sorry for bringing it up." she takes her hand and intertwine their fingers.

"Don't be sorry." Jade's voice was raspy, "I told you we were going to think of something, figure it out, find a way.. but instead I avoided it." she finally confessed, "Perrie." she sits up causing Perrie to remove her head from her shoulder as they face each other.

Perrie continued to stare at the eyes that were filled with hopelessness. This is it. Jade was breaking up with her. She shouldn't have said anything.

"I want to be with you forever." Jade's unexpected words caught her off guard. She rapidly blinks back at Jade, "I know forever is a long time, but we're graduating soon, right? We can run away and be with each other. No one can stop us then." she squeezed Perrie's hand with a small smile. "Fuck, it's crazy. I know it's a stupid idea." she laughs nervously when Perrie continued to stare at her.

"Oh Jade, I want to be with you forever too!" she pushed her lips against the brunette's, "You do?" Jade mumbled through the kiss. Perrie doesn't say anything but continues to hungrily kiss her.

When they pull apart, Perrie's eyes were widened with shock, not because of Jade but the figure behind her, "Pez?" the brunette turned to see an unwanted face leaning on the wall with crossed arms and a smirk which grew when he noticed Jade's face twitch at the sight of him.

"That's my soon to be wife you're kissing, Thirlwall." he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Perrie with an open hand, "Your father sent me. He said it was about time we start talking and I agree."

Perrie swats his hand away and stands up, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Fuck off, Harry." Jade's hand gripped Perrie's waist while her other pushed Harry's chest slightly when she saw him take a step closer to the blonde. He lets out a loud laugh which didn't surprise either of them since it wasn't the first time he laughed in a tense room.

"How 'bout you fuck off, Jade. You're not even supposed to be with her. She's mine now, you know that right?" Jade would lie if she said she didn't feel intimidated in the moment, but she stood her ground and didn't flinch when Harry's attention went from Perrie's to hers. "Now, if you'll excuse us. We have to be somewhere." Harry grabbed Perrie's hand and pulled her a little too hard making her squeal.

"Don't fucking touch her." Jade takes Perrie's free hand to stop her from getting anymore near him. Her grip wasn't as painful as Harry's but it was still there. Perrie was between the two curly haired brunette's like a bone between two hungry dogs. "She doesn't want to be with you." Jade's voice was deep and low and her chest heaved slowly trying to control herself from jumping Harry and ripping his eyeballs out.

"It doesn't matter what she wants." Harry scoffed then lets Perrie's hand go to lean in Jade's ear and whisper something that definitely struck a nerve because the next thing Perrie saw was Jade throwing a hard punch on Harry's face. "What the fuck?!" he yelled not expecting her to be as strong as she looked. He had stumbled from the punch and was now on the floor with a hand over his left eye.

Jade didn't say anything but instead straddled him and continued to throw punches while he covered his head in attempt to prevent her first from making contact with his face. Blood finally drew from his lip and that's when Perrie shook herself from shock and tried to pull Jade back, but Jade swatted her away. She had never seen Jade looks so anger in her life and she wondered what he said to her that made the ticking bomb inside her explode.

Jade's arm eventually got tired, she paused to take a few breaths in. Harry took this opportunity to push her off of him and gave her a good punch back. " _Jesus!_ " he yelled wiping his lip with his hand and seeing blood on his fingertips.

Perrie ran towards Jade who didn't seem to acknowledge the pain on her cheekbone where there was now a slit from Harry's ring. "You're bleeding!" Perrie gasped and cupped Jade's face with her hands. Her eyes wander around the perfect face inspecting it to make sure there weren't anymore injuries. Jade stayed quiet and got up on her feet ignoring Perrie completely, her attention was still on Harry.

"You're fucking crazy." Harry took a step back not wanting to pull another string, "When you're done pampering this crazy bitch, you can meet me in my car." he brushed his fingers through his hair, "And don't even think about going anywhere else, I have your fathers number." he points at Perrie before storming out of the building.

Perrie made her way to face Jade again whose eyes suddenly softened at the sight of the blonde, "Does it hurt?" she cups her face once more but this time slightly tilting it to look at the cut a little more. Jade winced when Perrie rubbed her thumb below the cut, finally feeling the pain. "We need to disinfect this."

Jade takes her hands away from her face. Perrie looks at her in confusion, she couldn't read Jade at all today and it was driving her crazy. They stare at each other before Jade hoarsely spoke, "You should go."

Perrie shook her head with furrowed eyebrows, "I'm not-"

"Perrie, he's going to tell your father that we're still together if you don't. Who knows what he'll do to you if he finds out?" she brushes Perrie's cheek with the back of her hand and trailed it down her jaw.

"But..."

"Remember our plan? Just two more months of hell and we'll get out of here. You and me. And if that asshole touches you, you tell me. I'll end him." Perrie fights back the urges to cry in Jade's arms. She hums in response and nods. "Trust me." Jade pulls her close to kiss her forehead.

"Okay." Perrie sniffed before they both make their way out of the building and to Harry's car.

Harry was too focused on himself in the rear view mirror and didn't realise the two girls were watching him lick off the blood from his lip. He flinches when Jade knocks on his window hard and loud. He squints at her before rolling down the window but only half way just in case Jade tries to swing at him again. "Relax, I'm not doing to hurt you." she rolled her eyes, "But if you dare touch Perrie, I'll fucking kill you." she threatens confidently now that it's confirmed that he might be a little scared of the Geordie.

He glances at Perrie that stood behind Jade, "Get in. Your parents are waiting for us." he says before looking straight ahead and avoiding Jade's glare. Perrie makes her way around the other side of the car with Jade and gives her a quick peck on the lips before sitting on the passenger seat. Jade gives her a look that made Perrie relax on the leather seat before Harry drove off.

***

Perrie sat uncomfortably with her hand on the the door handle just in case Harry gets any ideas. She'd gladly jump out of his car without hesitating, even if it means she'd break a few bones. His eyes are on the road but he somehow knows she's tense, "I'm not going to touch you." he finally breaks the silence. But Perrie doesn't believe him for a second. He sighs, "You really like that crazy bitch, huh?"

"She's not a crazy bitch." she defends Jade still leaning on the door, where she can be furthest away from him.

"She really got you wrapped up in her little fingertips." he chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Perrie tries to not sound anxious but the smirk that tugged on his lip tells her that she didn't hide it very well.

He shifts on his seat before parking in front of her house and stepping out of his car. Perrie follows his actions but slams the door to get his attention, "Hey, I'm talking to you."

He stops walking and looks at Perrie with dark eyes, "Jade doesn't love you. She may have said that at some point of your relationship but she doesn't mean it. She's done this a thousand times. Don't just think she's a player. She's a heartless bitch too." his voice was deep and with every word he said, he took a step closer to Perrie.

She anxiously took steps back to keep her distance from him, "You're lying." she spoke, just when she's finally started trusting Jade, his words drill in her head and she starts to doubt things.

"Oh yeah? Remember that party I first met you in?" he was an inch away from her now. She feels her back hit against his car as he looked down on her, "Remember that chick Lauren?" he raised an eyebrow when Perrie doesn't say anything and looked down at her feet.

"She must've told you they used to just fuck, right? Well it wasn't all just fucking." he spat and watched as Perrie swallowed at nothing. His hysterical laugh sent shivers down Perrie's spine, "This is hilarious! Of course she didn't tell you!" he finally takes a step back to control his laughter.

"What are you talking about?" the concern and worry in Perrie's voice couldn't be more obvious.

"She wasn't just fucking _my_ girlfriend. She made her fell for her, took her out in nice little dates and told her she loved her, while fucking other girls. How fucked up is that!" Harry smiled. Perrie's eyebrows furrowed, how can he be smiling at this?

"Jade wouldn't do that.." she recalled their little dates and wondered if Jade had taken her to a place where she had taken other girls to. Jade changed, she isn't who she was anymore. She wouldn't cheat. And wouldn't help cheat, right?

"But she did. And now I'll be fucking _her_ girlfriend." he smirked, "Karma bit her ass didn't it?" before Perrie could protest a car drives parks beside them. It was Harry's parents.

"Sorry we're late! But it looks like you two just arrived too." Desmond laughed as soon as he stepped out of his car, "Let's head inside, we have a lot to talk about." he smiled before taking his wife's hand and leading them inside.

Harry and Perrie trailed behind them. His words were still stuck in Perrie's head and as much as she wanted to hope they were all lies, she couldn't.

Perrie didn't say a single word the entire dinner. She would space out a couple of times and a small kick under the table from Harry would wake her up. She didn't even mind the kicks because it helped her get out of her thoughts. Their parents continued to discuss their wedding and college plans which reminded her that she would be running away with Jade anyway so it didn't matter but she still wanted to know what their parents were planning on doing.

"So, that settles it. The wedding will happen a month after graduation, since the sooner the better." Alexander smiled, "Harry won't be going to college though, isn't that right?"

"No sir, I'd like to immediately work with my father in the company. Learn things early, like you said, the sooner the better." Harry looks at his father with a smile before sipping a glass of his water. His father pats his back but Perrie could tell that he was lying.

"What happened to your lip?" Harry's mother asked after inspecting his face. Harry turns to look at Perrie with a mischievous smile. Her eyes widen, hoping Jade's name wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Well-" Harry started but was interrupted by Perrie, "I accidentally p-punched him." she finally spoke for the first time that night. Harry leaned back and smiled, "I- he surprised me and my natural instincts was to defend myself.. Sorry." she sunk in her seat as her voice got quieter.

Their parent's little laughter told her that she was safe, "It was my fault for scaring you." Harry lied through his teeth. "You pack a mean punch, Perrie." Desmond teased before going back into the conversation they had. Perrie let out a sigh of relief.

After another while of chatting, the Style's finally left and Perrie could feel her parents eyes on her. "He's handsome isn't he! You two look good together." her mother smiled and Perrie forced a smile back.

"You two can get closer since he'll be sending and picking you up from school now."

"Wait, what? Why?" Perrie shook her head in disapproval.

"Why not?" her mother tilts her head in confusion, she thought Perrie liked him.

"I mean.." Perrie looks for her words, "I just didn't expect it, is all." she sighs before heading to her room. There were so many unanswered questions Perrie wanted to know but it would have to wait until tomorrow.


	19. high of anger

"Good morning." Harry smirked at Perrie who sat in the passenger seat. She buckles her seatbelt and looks out the window without saying a word, "Not a morning person, are you?"

The car ride was surprisingly not awkward and it wasn't long until they reached the school building. Grabbing her bag, Perrie leaves his car but stops when she noticed him following her, "What are you doing?" she finally spoke.

"I'd like to walk my fiancée inside, is there a problem with that?" Harry smiled. He was doing this purely out of spite. He wanted Jade to see them together. He wanted the school to see them together. And it worried Perrie, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. So she sped up her walking and rushed into the school while he trailed behind her like a dog.

She heard whispers and murmurs around her as they walked. From the way he was greeting a few students and even teachers it looked like he was well known in her school.

"You can go now." Perrie turns to Harry when she sees Jade in the distance, worried what she might do if she sees them together.

"Why?" Harry looked ahead and noticed Jade walking towards them. An annoying and smug smile tugged his lips.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked pulling Perrie's waist close to her.

"Just walking my fiancée to school." Jade twitched at the word 'fiancée' but decided to not make any comments on it.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class." she says to Perrie who nodded with a smile and completely ignoring Harry.

"Styles?" a hand gripped Harry's shoulder a little too tight making him wince in pain, "Oi!" he yelled with anger turning to see who's hand was on him but crumbling at the sight, "Andre.. hey." he nervously gulped. Behind Andre was Alex and Chris who were without a doubt a lot bigger than him.

"Are you here to throw another punch at Jade?" Andre cocked an eyebrow, intimidating Harry.

"I was just about to leave." he clears his throat avoiding Andre's questions and turning to Perrie, "I'll pick you up after school." he quickly says before walking past the three guys and out of the building.

"What was he doing here?" Andre asks, "And why is he picking you up after school?"

Perrie sighs at the three confused guys in front of them, "It's a long story." she shook her head not wanting to explain everything. She didn't even like thinking about it. "How does everyone know him?" Perrie questioned.

"Don't even get me started with that guy. He was kicked out of here last year, I don't exactly know the reason since there's been a lot of rumours but his rich parents covered it up and now he goes to a private school or something. You really must have been living under a rock to not know that." Andre explained.

"He's a douche and you should've called us when he threw a punch at Jade. I wish I was there yesterday to beat the living day lights out of him." Chris cracked his knuckles. It looks like Jade had told them about what happened yesterday.

"I think he's alright." Alex shrugged but everyone gives him a look that immediately makes him change his mind, "He's alright for a loser..." he scratched the back of his neck making the rest shake their head.

They separate to get to their classes leaving Jade and Perrie alone, "How's your face?" Perrie looked at Jade's cheek that was now starting to swell with a hint of purple in colour.

"It's alright, it doesn't really hurt." Jade shrugged, her arm around Perrie's shoulder as they walk to the classroom. "He didn't touch you did he?"

"No but.. he did tell me some things." Perrie began.

"Like what?"

"Things about you and Lauren." Jade froze at her words, stopping completely.

"What did he say?" she removed her arm away from Perrie's shoulder and turned to face her. Her actions didn't help the blonde's worries at all, "What do you think he said?" she curiously asked the tense brunette.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you."

"Are you hiding something from me? I thought we talked about this. Why don't you trust me too?" Perrie crossed her arms, she's starting to believe what Harry said to her.

"Just tell me what he said, Perrie." Perrie could tell that Jade was losing her patience and clearly trying to hide her anger and frustration inside.

Perrie shifts her gaze away from Jade, "Were you and Lauren more than friends with benefits?"

"Why does it matter now?" Jade's eyebrows knitted together.

"You're not answering my question."

"Because it doesn't matter anymore. She's out of the picture."

"It matters to me."

"What the fuck did he say to you?" Jade's tone changed drastically causing Perrie to blink in shock.

"Why does it matter?" Perrie replied tilting her head, giving Jade a taste of her own medicine and repeating her words with furrowed eyebrows. "I'm starting to believe he was right." she mutters under her breath but Jade heard her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Jade raised the volume of her voice.

"Don't yell at me!" Perrie hissed back. Her mood changing with a blink of an eye.

"I'm not yelling at you!" Jade practically yells, "For fuck sake Perrie.." Jade lowers her voice and walks towards Perrie but she presses her hands against Jade's chest to keep her from getting any closer, "Baby.."

"Don't 'baby' me." she pushes her back and Jade stumbles back hitting her back on the wall. Her eyes widen at Perrie's actions in shock.

"Why are you so mad?" Jade almost gasped. Perrie exhales before walking away from her and heading to her classroom without Jade's company. She didn't know why felt so angry with Jade but she needed to cool off before talking things out.

Jade on the other hand was frustrated to say the least. She slams her hand on the wall before storming out of the school building. She still didn't know what lie Harry must have told her but she knows he's messing with Perrie's head. She gets in her car and drives off to the only place she could numb herself in. She doesn't care for skipping class and gets to where she needed to be as fast as she can.

"Thirlwall? It's been a while." a hoarse voice beams at the sight of the brunette. The apartment was small but not cramped and the smell of marijuana and alcohol, and maybe even other substances lingered around the room with a dark haired guy high of his head sitting with his legs apart on the stained couch. "Something happen?" he asked after noticing Jade pick at the skin around her nails. Her little habit never went unnoticed.

"Bad day, maybe even week." she half scoffed and half laughed before throwing herself beside him. He nods knowing Jade doesn't like to talk about her feelings and waves a blunt that aws between his fingers to her face. She glances at him, "No.. I don't smoke anymore." she hesitated and shoved her hands in her pockets to stop herself from taking it from him.

"Then why'd you come here?" he takes a long pull and blows it on her face "I know you want to."

"Fuck it." she takes the blunt from him and inhales for a couple of seconds.

"Easy, it's not going anywhere." he laughed. She exhales and leans on the couch relaxing instantly after the smoke left her lungs.

She stays in his apartment for the entire day. Intoxicating herself and playing video games while talking about random things that made no sense. She almost forgot why she was mad in the first place until she checked her phone and sees 14 miss calls from Leigh Anne. "Fourteen miss calls?" she whispers to herself.

"Trouble?" he asked while rolling a twenty pound bill and leaning on the glass coffee table in front of them.

"Hold on a sec." she stand up from the couch and walks across to the attached kitchen not far from him and rings Leigh Anne, "Leigh Leigh!" she beams when it stops ringing and she hears her best friends voice in the other line.

"Where are you? Why did you ditch?" she asked with concern but Jade's laughter rings a bell in her head, "Are you high?"

"Whaat? No... Maybe.. Who cares?" Jade giggles before returning to the couch not caring for privacy anymore, not that there was even any in the first place.

"Jade, you said you'd quit. Perrie's been looking for you all day, she said she wants to talk." Leigh Anne's voice was full of worry.

"She doesn't care what I think. She's going to get married with Harry anyways." Jade's shoulders drop at the thought of her girlfriend.

"She's what? Tsk, is that why you're getting high right now?"

Jade was too stoned to even understand what Leigh Anne was trying to say, "Hello?" Leigh Anne says after a long pause of silence. The dark haired guy takes the phone from Jade's limb hand and puts it against his ear, "Hayo! Jade's a bit faded right now.. Maybe too faded." he laughs after glancing at Jade who had bloodshot hooded eyes.

"Who's this?" Leigh Anne asked not recognising the voice.

"It's Jed Elliot. Did you forget about me already Leigh Leigh?" he teased. Leigh Anne curses under her breath but he hears it, "I'll text you my address. Come pick her up. I promise I didn't touch her.. as much as I wanted to." the tone of his voice was kind and Leigh Anne agreed before hanging up.

After a while, there was a knock on Jed's door. He opened it carefully until he sees Leigh Anne and Andre. "Welcome to my crib." he swings the door wide to let them in and they cough at the hotboxed apartment.

Jade was asleep on the couch with blanket on her. She looked so peaceful that Leigh Anne felt a little guilty waking her up. "Two more minutes." Jade groaned clearly still under the influence, Leigh Anne rolls her eyes and signals Andre to pick her up. He nods and carries her over his shoulder.

"Thanks Jed. Uhm.. next time don't give her anything even if she begs. Okay?" Leigh Anne gives him an uncertain smile.

"No promises." he nods with a grin on his face before waving them goodbye.

"It's a good thing we walked here, we can take her car." Andre sighed placing Jade in the backseat with Leigh Anne before driving to Jade's house.

***

Jade woke up with a headache. Her mouth was dry and her throat was sore. The smell of marijuana was still in her nose which made her recall what happened a few hours ago. She feels someone beside her and turns in hope it was Perrie, "Oh, it's you." she says when she sees Leigh Anne instead.

"You're welcome for getting you out of that crack house?" Leigh Anne sarcastically says rolling her eyes before focusing back on her phone.

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Jade sat up and winced at the pain of her head.

"How much did you smoke?"

"Way too fucking much." she grabbed the bottle of water on her night stand and chugs it, "What did Perrie say?"

"She said you two had a little argument but she didn't know you would ditch class because of it."

Jade rubbed her temples regretting that tiny argument, "I need to apologise." she stands up from the bed but stumbles back when she loses her balance.

"Sit down, you're going to get hurt. You can't talk to her until tomorrow anyways and she went home with.." Leigh Anne pauses before she could finish her sentence.

Jade throws her head onto Leigh Anne's lap and sighs, "I fucked up."

"No shit. You know how bad of an influence Jed is, why'd you go there?" Leigh Anne stroked her curls.

"I don't know. I guess, I wanted to block out everything without getting drunk." Jade confessed.

"Stop running from your problems. It won't make them disappear."

"I know.. thanks Leigh." Jade smiles up at her best friend who returns it. They stay in this position while they talk like how they used to. It was nice and exactly what Jade needed. But her worries were still at the back of her mind.


	20. when all is too good to be true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning // there will be a brief talk of rape in this chapter!

Jade rushed to the library when Jesy told her that Perrie wasn't going to eat lunch with them. Perrie had been ignoring Jade all day and the brunette wasn't having it. They needed to talk but whenever they needed to, one would always be running away.

She knew that Perrie would be in the library since it was always quiet and peaceful. She took a deep breath hoping she was right as she made her way to the back of the library. A sigh of relief left her lips when she sees the blonde head buried in a book. Perrie looks up at the panting brunette and went pale at the sight.

Jade awkwardly makes her way to the seat in front of Perrie, "I know you're mad and I'm sorry. Just listen. I'll explain everything you want and need to know." she stares at Perrie who closed her book and placed it in front of her. She leaned on her chair to give all her attention to the brunette. Jade took a deep breath in, "Lauren and I weren't just friends with benefits .." she started off, "I liked her."

Perrie felt her stomach turn as Jade spoke. She bit the insides of her cheeks to keep her emotions in check but she's sure Jade can read her like an open book.

"Or maybe I just liked the sex." she awkwardly chuckled but it sounded more like a nervous laugh, "But I didn't know she was dating Harry. I would never take part in cheating." her eyes was full of truth. "When I found out I called everything off but she had fallen for me and broken up with Harry." the seriousness in Jade's voice and eyes convinced Perrie but she still had some questions. "That's mainly the reason why Harry hates me. He's no better anyways."

Perrie stayed silent trying to process everything in her head. It does make sense and who would she believe? The love of her life or a douche bag who she's only met a few times?

"What did he say to you?" the blonde finally spoke.

Jade's ear twitched at the sound of her voice, it felt like she hasn't heard her voice in forever. "When?" she sat up straight.

"Before you attacked him, he whispered something to you." Perrie glances at the bruise on Jade's cheek. She sits on her hands to force herself from reaching over and touching it.

Jade swallowed recalling the moment, "Remember when Andre said he got kicked out of here but didn't exactly know why because there were a lot of rumors?" Perrie nodded and listened carefully, "Well .. he raped someone in one of the changing rooms." her head hung low and Perrie couldn't hold in her gasp. She covered her mouth with her hand with wide eyes.

Her eyes wondered at the thought of marrying a rapist. Jade noticed immediately and hesitated to carry on but Perrie's eyes were telling her to continue, "He told me that he wouldn't hesitate to ..." Jade looked into her glassy blue eyes.

Perrie hid behind her palms after feeling wet salty tears fall from her eyes. Jade jumped off her chair and quickly wrapped her arms around Perrie.

"I'm not going to let him do anything to you. We're leaving right after we graduate, okay? I promise." Jade kissed the top of her head before taking her chin and pulling her head up so their eyes met once more. She glances at her lips silently asking for approval. Perrie leans in to lock their lips and Jade could taste the salty tears but couldn't care less because she would do anything to have her lips on Perrie's.

***

One and a half months later

Graduation was in three weeks and their group of friends already knew about Jade and Perrie's plan. Keeping their secret got a lot easier since Andre and the guys threatened Harry to not speak about Jade to their parents and everything looked like it was going really smooth. Almost too smooth.

Jade had focused more on her school work, with Perrie helping her study and rewarding her with sexual pleasures. Funny as it sounds, it worked. She wasn't failing most of her classes anymore.

Perrie started to resent her parents a little more as each day went by. She didn't care for their opinions anymore and wouldn't fight back since she knew she was going to leave them behind anyways. Their plan was to go to college in London. Jade's mother didn't like the idea at first but with a lot of convincing she allowed it.

"Look who just came back from a sneaky little quicky in the janitors closet." Jesy teased the couple as they made their way to the lunch table. Perrie couldn't even hide her flushed cheeks and messy hair if she wanted too and not to mention Jade's noticeable fresh hickey which she liked to show off.

"Oh, shut up." Perrie rolled her eyes and fought back a smile.

"We were studying." Jade grinned not even trying to sound convincing.

"If sucking each other's necks like leeches is studying then I believe you." Leigh Anne laughed at the pair. "I can't believe we're graduating in a week!" she added excitedly.

"Thanks for reminding us every two seconds Leigh." Alex sarcastically says with a mouth full of grapes. Without trying he never failed to make the group laugh.

Jade couldn't stop smiling at the thought of running away with Perrie and finally living freely, but the thought of leaving her friends made her heart hurt. They were all going their separate ways and sitting on the lunch table with Alex shoving Leigh Anne's grapes in his mouth already felt nostalgic. She wished time could stop and they could be teenagers forever, laughing and partying without the worries of real life and adulthood stopping them. But that would be impossible, so she didn't take any second with her friends for granted. Savoring every sweet, stupid and funny moments with them because they'll all just be memories after this.

Perrie noticed Jade's silence and squeezed her hand to get her attention, "You alright?" she placed her chin on the brunette's shoulder and smiled.

Jade's heart fluttered at the sight. She kissed her lips softly as an answer until the gang gagged at the sight, "Get a room!" Leigh Anne teased.

"Don't act like you don't steal kisses with Andre when we're all together." Jade playfully fought back.

"Yeah! Get a room!" Chris joked before passionately kissing Jesy making the group make groan. They laughed into the kiss before pulling away.

"You lot are just showing off now." Alex sulked in his seat gaining a fit of laughter from the rest.

***

Jade almost skipped happily in her house, knowing that she and Perrie would be free in a few weeks time had her smiling but the smile soon left her face when she heard sobs echoing from the living room. Her house was always quiet but for some reason this silence wasn't the peaceful and calm it usually was but a scary and tense kind that had Jade nervous to her feet.

Jade felt like everything was in slow motion and every step she took felt heavier. Her heart beat was so loud that it was now the only thing she could hear, but when she saw her mother crawled up in a ball with her brother's arms around her. Her heart stopped. All she could hear now was a painful ringing in both ears. They looked up at her as her body felt numb. She stood in front of her wailing mother and silent brother and with a painful nod from him, she knew.

Her father was gone.

Jade had left with her mother and brother that day. She couldn't bring herself to talk or cry, or show any other emotion but pain. Her brother had called Leigh Anne to tell her the news, which she passed on to the rest of their friends. There was nothing more Perrie wanted to do than take Jade in her arms and whisper sweet and encouraging words in her ear. But she couldn't, her parents were strict on rules and the only time they saw each other was in school. She still didn't have a phone and if she did they would monitor it 24/7. Jade was now miles away from her and would refuse to talk to anyone, including Perrie. 


	21. break ups and new love

_"Let's break up."_

Jade had stopped eating and talking. She was no longer the teasing, smug and life of the party Jade everyone loved. The funeral happened after a week of her father's death and her family mourned for another week. Jade had fallen into a depressive episode to the point where her brother had to force her out of her father's bed.

"Are you sure, Jadey?" Karl calmly asked Jade as she sat on the bed. Her heart ached at the sound of the nickname. Her father used to call her that. "He wouldn't want you to miss your graduation."

Graduation. She forgot about that. She forgot about everything. She forgot about Perrie.

Karl sighed, "Think about it again, okay?" he whispered before leaving her alone again.

She took a long look at the framed picture on the night stand. It was a photograph of her and Karl with their father when they were kids. She remembered that day exactly and almost smiled at the look of her fathers face. But she couldn't bring herself to. When she felt tears building up in her eyes she walked out of the room and headed to where Karl sat. He watched a game of football on the static box television. Jade slumps beside him and tries to enjoy a bit of the game herself but she ended up getting lost in her thoughts again. Karl turns the volume down and clears his throat to get Jade's attention, "Have you talked to Perrie?"

Jade leaned her head back on the cushions of the couch and watched the old broken clock tick, "Yes." she lied.

"How did she take it?" he tries to get more words out of her but it doesn't seem to be working because there was another long pause before she opened her mouth again but it was only to sigh heavily, "Jade." he warned.

"I haven't talked to any of them in weeks." she crossed her arms and placed her legs up on the old coffee table in front of the matching couch they sat on.

"It's not like they haven't tried contacting you." he was right. They all tried to contact Jade but she refused and although they gave her space to mourn, a single hello wouldn't have hurt. Jade felt the guilt eating her up. She hated herself for being happy during those times her father was alone. She could have been with him for his last breaths. "Don't blame yourself." Karl spoke like he was reading her mind, "Take it easy. And eat. You've lost a lot of weight." he glances at her figure.

Jade had already felt defeated from the moment she heard her mother cry to the moment she saw her father in his coffin. She had fallen deep in a black hole and couldn't find the light to help her out. She wanted to end it all but what would that do? A part of her wanted to call Perrie. Tell her, lie to her, apologise to her. Tell her that she was alright, tell her that she wanted to get back together but she knew that it would only hurt the two of them. She wasn't in a good place. She felt like a burden even around her family. She needed and wanted to be alone.

***

Two years later.

Jade never showed up for graduation day. Perrie's fake smile started to feel permanent. No matter how hard she tried to contact Jade, she couldn't get a hold of her. On graduation day, she was taking pictures with her family and friends but not with the one person she wanted to be with the most. The group of friends were just as devastated as Perrie since Jade was always their go to girl. It wasn't the same without her but they tried their best to distract Perrie from her missing half.

Her relationship with Harry stayed the same while Jade was absent, although he would tell her that he was right about Jade, her hope that she was going to come back was always there.

Eventually, Jade never came back. Time has passed and Perrie ran away after revealing Harry's past during a heated argument with her parents. They were both in disbelief and Perrie couldn't take living with them anymore. She decided to stick with the plan and move to London but this time with Alex, they decided to live together since they had gotten a lot closer.

Nobody had heard from Jade since. She had completely cut everyone off including her family. There was no way of contacting her and when they called her brother, he told them that he didn't know where Jade had went. There was a point where the gang was angry with the brunette. They hated her for being so selfish and not even once bothering to explain to them what was going on. But sadness took over their anger. They knew she was going through something that had controlled her and it was hard to help her when she would refuse to get help.

Perrie spent nights crying, longing for her other half. Those days missing Jade went from weeks which soon turned to months then finally to none. Perrie started to hate her, or maybe she hated how everything turned out. She hated how she left her and she hated how she broke her heart and her promise. Perrie thought she deserved it for a while, but later blamed it on time itself. She was always a strong believer of 'everything happens for a reason'.

Right now Perrie was living her best life. She had a part time job at a coffee shop below her apartment that she shared with Alex and she was studying to become a teacher. It wasn't her original plan but after years of helping her friends study in high school, she realised that she loved teaching.

Like Jade herself, she had cut out her family but still kept in contact with the rest of their friends. She was happy and for once in her life she felt free. There would be nights where she wondered where Jade had went and if she was okay. Those simple 'what if' moments would linger at the back of her head but she would always shake them away before it could take over her again.

_She left you, Perrie. She doesn't care about you._

***

Perrie was now sat at the couch of their apartment while Alex cooked dinner. They took turns in making dinner to cut down on spending money on take away. It worked but they would always have their cheat days.

"Dinner is ready!" Alex yelled from the kitchen, although it was an attached kitchen and there was no need to shout, he said his favourite part of making dinner was shouting that it was ready. 

"What's this?" Perrie sat down and inspected the dish in front of her.

"Spaghetti carbonara!" Alex beamed before digging in but halting at the sudden bitterness that hit his tongue, "Mmm..." he cringed, slowly forcing himself to chew. Perrie laughed at the sight before tasting it herself and repeating his actions unintentionally.

"Pizza?"

"Pizza." Perrie nodded. They simultaneously pushed their plate aside and jumping on the couch. The pizza came in no time and they finished it just as fast as it came while they flicked through the channels.

"Liam's party is on Friday, are you coming?" Alex asked, leaning closer to wrap his arm around Perrie. She hesitates for a split second before placing her head on his broad shoulder. Perrie had a habit of comparing Alex with Jade, which she knew was a horrible thing to do but she couldn't help it. They've only started going out for a few months but everything was still new to her. She reluctantly told him that it would take time but he didn't mind waiting, so Perrie gave it a shot.

"I don't know," she began, "I have some assignments and studying to do." she sighed at the thought of the pile of work she still has yet to finish.

"Oh come on, you're always studying. It's his birthday and you have all weekend to finish them." he encouraged. She bit her lip and thought for a while, she has been doing a lot of work recently. She could use a break and have a little fun.

"Alright, but I'm not getting drunk. The last thing I want is a hangover when I should be working." she points her finger at Alex and he nods in agreement.


	22. Soulmates

A few hours has passed since they arrived at the party. Perrie mingled with a few group of girls since she didn't want to drink too much but she wanted Alex to have fun and get drunk with his buddies. Perrie was already getting tired but she knew Alex wouldn't want to go home for another while so she endured it and decided to look around the house to keep herself from boredom.

She made her way to the backyard where a group of stoners sat in a circle, "Blondey! Come sit with us!" they yelled after catching her staring for too long.

"I don't smoke." she said reluctantly, but she had always been curious on trying the substance.

"Doesn't matter." they encouraged her to join them, she shrugged before taking an empty seat. "We need your opinion." a dark haired guy turns to face Perrie.

Perrie smiled at the weird looking hat he wore, "Opinion on?"

"My friend here, doesn't believe in soulmates but I believe that everyone has a soulmate. I mean, soulmates don't always have to be romantic or anything, they could be your best friend, you know?" he rambled on, "Do you agree?"

"Hm.. I think I believe in soulmates." she looked down at her hands when Jade appeared in her head. She knew it was wrong to think of her when she was with Alex, and maybe it was wrong of her to even be dating one of her best friends. But she left and it was her choice to leave. She hurt her.

"So you decided to show up and just in time, we've got four for soulmates are real and three for soulmates are not real. What's your vote?" the voice brought Perrie back to reality and she looks up to see who the group had their attention to.

Her heart skipped a beat when she sees same curly haired brunette that appeared in her head in front of her. She blinks rapidly in disbelief. Her hair was in a half pony tail and her ends were now bleached which emphasised her curls. Her skin was just as tan as the first and last time she saw her and her eyes were just as big and golden like honey. She looked so grown. So beautiful. So real. Perrie couldn't believe it.

Jade hadn't noticed the blonde yet as she continued to roll the blunt on her fingertips, "Soulmates?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on the blunt on her lap.

"Yeah, what's your opinion on soulmates?"

Jade licked the skin of the blunt before wrapping it tightly, "I believe in-" as she looks up, the baby blue eyes finally locks with her honey coloured ones, "Soulmates." she spoke almost breathlessly.

"Aha! If Jade says soulmates are real then soulmates are real!" the dark haired guy with the funny hat clapped loudly before jumping off his chair and pointing at the ones who disagreed.

"Perrie." Jade was so dazed, she barely realised that the blunt she had rolled were no longer in her fingertips. Perrie's chest began to hurt and her breaths became shorter. She quickly stood up with shaky legs and ran inside, unable to control her movements at all.

"You scared her!" a bearded guy who looked a little similar to Jesus lightly smacked the guy with the funny looking hat's head. Jade ignores them and follows Perrie, "Are you giving this to us!" he yells holding the blunt she had rolled between his fingers before shrugging and lighting it up.

_No, no, no._

Perrie felt like her whole world was crashing down.

She pushed through the crowd and finally spotted Alex playing beer pong. She grabs his arm and pulls him away from the table, he raises his eyebrows in confusion. "Let's go home." Perrie choked at her own words.

"I was in a middle of this game." Alex whined, "After this game, and a couple more beers okay?" he stumbles back but catches himself.

"But Alex, I really want to go home now." Perrie couldn't bring herself to mention the brunette. She hoped that Jade didn't follow her and they could leave before Alex sees her, but it was too late.

"Jade?" Alex moved Perrie aside to get a better look at the said brunette. He rubs his eyes and wobbles towards her.

"Alex." her eyes widen before looking anywhere but his eyes since her own were full of shame, pain and regret.

"Hey." Jade anxiously picked the skin around her nail. She finally looks up at the two and sees Alex's arm wrapped around Perrie's waist. Her eyes shoot up at Alex and without speaking, she knew. It was like a special power Jade had, to know what people were thinking or saying just by looking at their eyes. She takes a shaky deep breath and then lets out a light chuckle "Fuck," she curses under her breath.

To her surprise, she feels Alex wrap his arms around her. Jade hesitated but after a while she returned the hug. "You're an idiot, Thirlwall." Alex says and she smiled, "I know, Chamberlain." they pull away and Jade can see the genuine happiness forming in Alex's face.

"Where the fuck have you been?! I thought I'd never see you again, holy shit! I thought you fucking died or something!" by the amount cursing and the slight pushing, Jade could tell that Alex was already drunk.

She couldn't help but smile. He didn't change at all.

Perrie fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, "Alex."

Alex turned to Perrie, but unlike Jade, he could never read her. "Oh! Got some good news!" he grinned pulling her close and rubbing her arm with his hand, "We're together now!" he beamed.

Jade darts her eyes at Perrie who avoided them immediately. The brunette managed to force a smile and lightly punch Alex's shoulder, "Congrats, man. I'm happy for you." she half laughed. She was sure her words sounded fake to Perrie but to Alex, who couldn't keep himself up, probably thought it sounded genuine.

"No hard feeling right?" Alex grabs Jade's shoulder and looked carefully in her eyes trying to read her. Jade knew he wasn't doing this to hurt her intentionally, he was drunk and from the looks of it, he really liked Perrie. I mean, who wouldn't. Plus he probably won't remember this at all.

"None at all." Jade takes his hand off her shoulder and gives him a lazy smile.

"I knew you'd come around! So, where the fuck have you been? I can't believe you're here!" the corner of his lips almost reached his eyes and Jade thought about where she had been for the last two years.

"Let's talk another time. It's getting late and I was just about to leave." Jade lied, glancing at the blonde beside Alex.

"What? You're going already?! Oh, hey Pez didn't you want to go too? We can give Jade a ride," Alex grabs her hand before wrapping his other arm around Jade's shoulder and leading them to his car. Both girls knew it was going to be hard to get out of this, "This is just like old times!" — _far_ _from it—_ Alex laughed oblivious to the awkward tension he was creating.


	23. bandaids with no sleep

"Woah, you're not driving are you?" Jade presses her hand on Alex's chest to stop him from getting in the drivers seat.

"Well, Pez can't drive and unless you want to walk then.." Alex jokingly shrugged and reaches for the door handle but Jade stops him again with a sigh, "You're too drunk to drive, I'll drive." Jade takes his keys and lightly pushes him at the back where he slowly fell asleep.

Perrie sat still at the passenger seat as Jade started the engine and backed the car from the drive way. Perrie couldn't help but glance at the brunette. Her side profile looked surreal. Her nose has always been pointy and perfect, and her lips looked so soft and plump. Perrie subconsciously licked her dry lips at the thought.

Jade could feel her eyes on her but chose to ignore it, "Where do you guys live?" she finally breaks the silence. Her eyes were still fixed on the road.

Perrie clears her throat and looks ahead, she timidly tells her their address. The tension was so thick she felt like she was suffocating.

"How are you?" Jade asks after a while of silence, she kept her voice calm and sure.

Perrie observed her body language from the corner of her eyes, "I'm alright." it came out a little softer than she intended and Jade smiled.

Perrie tried her best not to let her emotions take over and break down in front of her so she looked out the window where hopefully, Jade couldn't see her trying to hold it in.

They were silent throughout the ride back to the apartment and when Jade parked, they both looked back at Alex who was peacefully sleeping. They hadn't realised how close their faces were until their eyes locked. Jade glances at her lips and noticed the little freckle on her top lip peaking out of her slightly smudged lipstick. It took all Jade's will power to not lean in and peck it.

Perrie quickly sat up before opening the door and feeling the cold air hit her flushed cheeks. She takes a deep breath before opening the back door and shaking Alex slightly to wake him up.

She looks up at Jade who was now on the other side of him. She pulls his arm and drags him out of the car almost effortlessly despite him being stronger and taller, she managed to have his arm wrapped around her neck. Perrie looks at her with amazement wondering how she did so in one swift movement. "Alex would always be the one who got too drunk when we went out, and I was always the one who got him home." Jade smiled warmly at Perrie before walking herself and Alex in front of the building. Perrie swore Jade was a mindreader.

It took longer than expected but once they got Alex on the bed he was still as a rock. Jade and Perrie panted lightly, "He needs to go on a diet." Jade teased causing Perrie to giggle and it was music to her ears.

They make their way out of the bedroom, "Well.. I better go." Jade awkwardly says.

Perrie swallowed harshly. It was odd to think that Jade's short presence felt like it had always been there for the past two years and the thought of it leaving panicked her, "You're bleeding."

"Huh?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Your finger." she points out. Jade looks at her finger, not surprised by the bead of blood forming near her nail.

"It happens." Jade shrugged before putting the side of her finger in between her lips and sucking on it. Perrie noticed how every second finger had a few scabs around each nail.

"Let me get you a bandaid." Perrie quickly leaves before she could protest. She sits on the couch and waits for her to come back. Her eyes roam around the apartment and she studies it. 'What ifs' appear in her head but she brushes them off.

"Here." Perrie muttered sitting beside Jade. She opens the bandaid and takes Jade's hand before slowly wrapping it around the cut. Perrie didn't know why she still held onto Jade's finger but it felt so natural that she didn't want to let go. She slowly takes each other finger with a scab and lightly runs her finger on them. Jade doesn't even realise she's doing this because she's dazedly staring at Perrie.

"It's a bad habit." Perrie's voice brings her back.

Jade flitches when she touches a fresh wound, "Yeah, it got worse after..." her voice trails off and she pulls away from Perrie's touch.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours before looking up from their hands and to each others eyes. Jade tucks a loose blonde strand of hair behind her ear like how she used to when they were teenagers before lightly running the back of her fingers on the flushed cheeks.

Perrie could feel and hear her heart beat rapidly. The heat from her cheeks travelled to her ears and she's sure Jade knows, feel and sees it. Jade's touch was melting her, her eyes were digging in her and her presence was killing her.

_If only they could stay like this forever._

Jade clenches her fist to stop herself from going any further and awkwardly sits back, "It's late. You should go to sleep, I'll head out." she stands but Perrie's instincts tells her to wrap her fingers around her wrist. Jade halts and swallows at Perrie's baby blue eyes innocently and helplessly begging her to stay.

"Don't go. I mean, stay the night. It's late and dark out.. dangerous even." Perrie lets go of her, her voice uncertain and low afraid of rejection.

Jade bites back a smile. She knows she can manage walking alone in the dark past midnight. She's done it countless of times, sometimes intoxicated but from the way Perrie fidgeted in her seat with still pink cheeks like a coy teenager, made her weak in the knees and she couldn't say no.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Perrie looks back up at her, surprised by her answer. Jade nods and the blonde jumps up to her feet. "You can sleep in Alex's old room." she smiled.

Jade had forgotten about Alex, her stomach turns instantly regretting agreeing to stay the night. Perrie leads her in the spare room, "Sorry there's a few boxes in the way, we kind of use this as a storage room. I'll get you some spare change of clothes." Perrie smiled before rushing in her own room and coming back with an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Thanks," Jade takes the clothes and places them on the bed. Perrie doesn't realise she's waiting for Jade to strip until the brunette brought her back, "Goodnight, Perrie." she almost smirked when Perrie jumps slightly.

"Goodnight, Jade." she murmured walking out and closing the door behind her.

Needless to say the two of them couldn't get a wink of sleep that night.

***

Morning came and Jade was up and ready to leave. She barely slept and decided that it would be better if she just left without saying anything. She hated herself for doing this so often that it felt natural to her, to leave without an explanation or a goodbye.

She tiptoed herself out of the room with her shoes hooked on her fingers but before she reaches for the front door handle the sound footsteps stops her. She slowly turns around and sees the blonde staring dangerously at her.

"Good morning." was the only words she could say, feeling a little embarrassed for being caught trying to sneak out.

"Good morning," Perrie hoarsely replied, her voice filled with sleep. Alex came right behind her shirtless and groaning from the pain that came from his head. He wraps his arm around Perrie's waist and snuggles his nose in her neck unaware of Jade's presence. Perrie looks down as Jade watches them.

Jade clears her throat to catch their attention, "Thanks for letting me stay the night." she gave them an uncertain smile.

"Jade?" Alex's head shoots up, "Holy shit, I thought I dreamt about you last night!" he lets go of Perrie's waist and covers his mouth in shock. Jade laughs awkwardly and wonders how she could get out of this situation. As much as she wanted to catch up with Alex, the voices in her head tells her to take the easy way out and just leave.

"I have to-"

"You're not heading out already are you? Have some breakfast with us, we need to catch up!" Alex waves his hand encouraging her to walk to the kitchen with him. She holds her breath before following him and sitting on the small kitchen table. "Eggs? Toast?" Alex offered opening the fridge and grabbing whatever he needed to make a typical breakfast.

"Sure." Jade glances at Perrie who was now sat beside her. She tried to pick the skin around her nail but the bandaid prevented her to do so. She looks down at the bandaid and pulled on it, trying to take it out.

"Leave it on." Perrie bit her lip , "You'll bleed again."

Jade smiled with a nod, she fought the urge to rip the plastic off and scratch her skin until she drew blood again but decided on just scratching the bandaid itself.

Alex continued to ramble on while he cooked them breakfast. He sets the cooked eggs and bacon on the table and hands them each some toast. Jade almost gagged at the smell of the food, she still couldn't bring herself to eat much and breakfast was not her favourite. She forced herself to eat out of respect but stopped half way. Perrie noticing her lack of enthusiasm with the food but decided not to comment on it.

"So, how are you? Where have you been all this time?" Alex finally asked, "I really can't believe you're here." he smiled munching on the last bit of his toast.

Jade hesitated to answer. She felt Perrie's eyes on her wanting an explanation for those missing years they could have spent together, "Been busy." she stabbed the yolk of the egg with her fork and watched it run down the plate, much like how her blood would run down her finger after peeling at her skin too much. "Travelling. Thinking.."

"Running away." Perrie muttered making Jade's eyes shoot up. Her eyes were dark and the pain was evident in her face. Ashamed, Jade brings her eyes back down. "I think I'll head out now." Jade stands up from her seat.

"Don't go yet. I haven't seen you in almost two years and you're leaving again?" Alex follows her, "Come on, J."

"I just.. I need time." Jade pathetically says. Somehow her words struck a nerve in Perrie and she stands up from her seat too, "You've had time, Jade." she exhales.

"I need more time."

"How much time do you need? When will you stop running away?"

"I'm not running away." Jade clenched her jaw, knowing well she's lying to herself.

"Yes, you are! You ran away then and you're running away now!" Perrie hissed, her voice cracked at the sudden volume.

"What do you want me to do?" her dark eyebrows knitted together as she too raised her own voice.

"I want you to explain everything! Why you left me, why you broke your promise and where you went for two fucking years! You can't just show up out of nowhere and not explain anything!" Perrie was overwhelmed with emotions.

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Jade bitterly replied.

Perrie couldn't believe her selfishness, "You hurt me then and you're hurting me now." Perrie chocked out before the tears that had built up in her eyes finally fell.

"Perrie I-" Jade takes a step forward in hopes she could stop her tears from drenching her cheeks, but it only does the opposite as Perrie takes a step further away from Jade as if she was a bomb ready to explode.

"Leave." she points at the door and Jade hesitates, "It's the only thing you're good at."

The brunette looks at Alex who had an indescribable expression on his face, something she has never seen before. Too humiliated to apologise she rushed out the door. Perrie broke down when the door finally shuts close. She secretly hoped Jade didn't walk out, she hoped that she would fight through it and take her in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry." she sobbed when she feels Alex wrap his arms around her.

He kisses the top of her head and stroked her hair to calm her down, "Shh.. it's okay." he whispered understandingly.


	24. mending what's been broken

Jade's eyes widen when she opens her door, "How'd you find me?"

"I asked around." Alex said, "You were pretty easy to find, a lot of girls fancy you. Still the same womaniser." he smiled.

Jade swings the door wide open to let him in. He waves his hand around in attempt to get the smoke the filled the room away from his face. "Open a window, will you?" he coughs and she does as he says even though she preferred them closed.

He casually sits on the couch and waits for her to do the same, "I'm sorry for everything." she began.

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to, J. I should be apologising to you too."

"For what?"

"For stealing your girl." his lips curl into a sad smile. He bumps her shoulder with his own. His voice hinted pain which didn't help with the guilt already built up inside her.

"You didn't steal her, I left her." she avoids eye contact and he does the same.

"I really like her, Jade." he confesses, "In fact, I think I love her. I've never felt like this with anybody before."

She takes the blunt that was half lit in the ashtray and presses it against her lips when she feels her stomach turn from his words, "She does that to people." she teased trying to hide the pain in her voice, "Take care of her. She deserves someone like you."

"I can't."

"What, why?"

"Because she's still in love with you."

The wheels in Jade's head started to turn, "That doesn't make any sense. She hates me for leaving her, you saw how angry she was last week."

"I thought you could read peoples minds but this confirms that you can't." he chuckled when she blinks in confusion, "Jade, she cried for months when you left. She couldn't go a day without thinking of you. It was a rough couple of months for us too.." his voice trailing off, "We were all angry at one point, we thought you were so selfish for leaving but I also guess we were pretty selfish ourselves for wanting you to stay when you that wasn't what you wanted." he continued, "When I asked Perrie out it took a while for her to start opening up and I had hoped that maybe I could make her forget about you. I knew it was an evil thing to do but I couldn't stand seeing her so miserable."

Jade's throat was suddenly dry, "I thought she resented me." she whispered.

"And I thought I could make her fall in love with me and forget about you." he tries to lighten the mood with a laugh, "I broke up with her and I'm moving out of the apartment." he suddenly adds.

"Alex, you-"

"It was the right thing to do. Our relationship was nothing other than platonic in a way anyways, and I had a feeling that she wasn't over you. I saw the way she had a spark in her eyes when she looked at you. That spark isn't there when she looks at me. And I know you still love her too because you have the same spark when you look at her."

Jade's heart ached as he talked, Alex was one of her best friends and for years he's never looked so vulnerable. They were always trying to erase life with girls and parties but now she realises that Alex had been lonely. He had been longing that special someone that everyone had but him.

"Don't bother apologising, Thirlwall." he gives her a warm smile and she does the same with a nod. She playfully punches his arm lightly, "Thanks for coming."

"Here's my number." he passes her a piece of paper, "Stop running away from your problems, it doesn't solve them at all."

"If I had a cent for every time someone said that to me I'd be a millionaire." she murmured.

"I'm serious, Jade."

"You're a good guy, Alex."

"Call me if you need anything." he pulls her into a hug and she almost cried, it had been so long since she had felt loved by a good friend.

"Thank you Alex, really." she thanked once more before he left.

That same day Alex tells Perrie that he's moving in with his teammates from college. Perrie was still heartbroken by the fact that she was going to live alone from now on since she genuinely enjoyed his company but their break up wasn't as painful as they thought it would be, in fact it felt a little refreshing.

For the next week Alex had packed his things with help from his friends who would constantly tease and flirt with Perrie.

"That's everything." Alex puts his hands on his hips and looks around the apartment before spreading his arms out for Perrie, "Goodbye hug?" he grinned.

She smiles at him before hugging him tightly, "I'm gonna miss your cooking even if they weren't the best."

"Just my cooking?" he teased.

"Yup!" they laugh in each others arms.

"Can you promise me one thing before I leave?"

"I'm still going to see you around, you're not dying." Perrie rolled her eyes pulling away from his arms, "What is it?"

"You promise me you'll talk to Jade when she comes over?" he grabs her shoulders and looks deep into her eyes.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the mention of the brunette, "What? Where is this coming from?" a knock on the door interrupts them and Alex flicks her forehead to get her attention, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Promise me, or you'll get another one." he brings his finger up on her forehead again when he hears another knock on the door.

"The door- hey!" she winced once more at the slight sting on her forehead.

"Promise me, Perrie." he says as the door continues to knock.

Perrie groans already forgetting what he asked her to promise him and agrees out of frustration. He grins at the blonde before opening the door for her. "Good luck." Alex pats the brunette who stood nervously in front of him on the shoulder before walking past her.

She was now left with a slightly annoyed blonde with a faint pink mark on her forehead, "What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms trying to show little emotion but failing miserably when her voice breaks.

"I wanted to talk." Jade clenched her fists to stop herself from picking at her nails. Perrie's eyebrows rose, surprised that she was willing to explain and not run away, but a part of her felt that Jade wouldn't hesitate to leave again.

"Come in." she sighs and they both sit on either side of the couch, "What do you want to talk about?" she asks despite knowing exactly what they were going to talk about.

"Everything." Jade bit her lip and looked at Perrie, "First of all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for breaking my promise and I'm sorry for running away. I did a lot, a lot of thinking and I- I regret everything. I regret breaking up with you. I lost hope in everything. I was in a really bad place but by the time I realised that I shouldn't have done what I did, I thought it was too late and that you had moved on already. Maybe even married Harry.." she observed Perrie's face as she explained, "I moved far up the country where no one could find me and.. well, I was going to end my life." she finally confessed.

Jade had never spoken about the things she did after her father died, this was the first time. Surprisingly, she hasn't broken down into tears yet.

Perrie gasped lightly at her last sentence, "Don't worry.. I couldn't do it anyways. I don't even have the balls to do that." she scoffed at herself, "I spent my time smoking weed and drinking my worries away but I'm pretty sure they just made it worse. I needed to get out of there, I was so lonely. I pitied myself and I longed for your touch, your voice and your face.." she slowly moves closer to Perrie, "When my friend, Jed, told me he was moving to London I asked if I could go with him, in maybe hopes I'd find you here. I honestly thought you were going to marry that douche bag.. I'm sorry for leaving you with him too." she awkwardly shifts in her seat.

Jade's leg bounces anxiously when Perrie doesn't say anything. She continued to pick at the scab until she drew blood. She watched the bead of blood expand. Her chest suddenly feels heavy and the voices at the back of her head were telling her to run. To get out of there. To consume any type of substance that will temporarily numb her but a hand lands on top her own that shuts that voice away. That voice that has been slowly killing her disappeared with just one touch from her light.

Her body hitched at how close they were and Perrie takes both her hands to stop her from self harming anymore. Her leg stops bouncing and she stares deep into Perrie's perfectly shaped eyes.

"I never stopped loving you, Jade. I tried so hard to stop thinking about you but I couldn't. Everything would remind me of you." she squeezes her trembling tan hands, "But we shouldn't get back together if you're going to keep running away."

"I won't!" Jade said abruptly, her voice shaking "I'll never leave you again. It was the biggest mistake of my life," she falls on her knees while holding Perrie's hands tightly close to her chest, "I have no shame in begging on my knees to be with you again. Please give me a second chance." she pleads vulnerably with the pain and regret visible on her face. Perrie blinks once or twice until tears rolled down her cheeks. "Let me make up for all those times I wasn't there for you," she whispered, taking Perrie's hand and placing it on her cheek, "Please?"


	25. Together Again

Perrie lets go of Jade's hands and cups her cheeks. She sniffs her tears away before leaning in to finally locking their lips together. The lips that she desperately craved were finally on hers. She could taste the salt from her tears but it didn't matter. Nothing will stop her from kissing the love of her life. Their lips moved slowly until Jade broke the kiss with hooded eyes and smiled. That smile that had Perrie head over heels, that smile that she couldn't say no to and that smile that made her fall in love all over again.

"Can we start over?" Jade asked with hopeful eyes despite knowing the answer.

Their foreheads touched and Perrie leaned in once more, kissing her slowly and then licking Jade's bottom lip ever so lightly, it drove the brunette insane. "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know, I didn't quite catch that." Jade smirked with mischievous eyes, "You might have to do it again." she leans in again but halts when Perrie giggles and pushes her lightly on the shoulder.

"You're still so annoying." she looks away with rosy cheeks. Talking to Jade made her act like a coy teenager but she didn't mind it. 

"And you still owe me 50 cents." Jade teased still trying to catch Perrie's lips with her own.

"Oh my god, how do you remember that."

"You can pay me back with a kiss."

Perrie darts her eyes at Jade's lips and pecked it as fast as she could to tease the brunette but ended up melting when Jade wouldn't let her lips go. They kissed hungrily, pulling each other closer until Jade was hovering over the blonde. Perrie lets out a soft moan when she feels Jade's bulge on her sensitive core. Jade suddenly pulls away and stares at the ocean eyes.

"What's wrong?" Perrie swallowed. She examines her face in hopes she hadn't done something wrong.

"I just missed you." Jade breathlessly says. Perrie's eyes softens as she wraps her arms around her slender neck. They kissed before Perrie could say it back but it didn't matter, because Jade knew. She could tell by the way Perrie bit the bottom of her lip and the way she pulled the baby hairs at the nape of her neck that she missed her just as much. Just like how her tiny whimpers showed Jade how much her touch affected her.

They spent the entire day in each others arms talking and kissing and touching. They couldn't get enough of each other. Jade even held her pee so she didn't have to leave Perrie's side. They treated the day like it was their last time seeing each other. Telling one another cheesy things that you only hear in movies and touching each other but controlling themselves before things got out of hand. They watched movies that they've already seen before so they didn't have to focus as much because they wanted each others attention.

When the sun finally set, they were under a blanket with their arms around each other. Perrie rested her head on Jade's chest, hearing her heartbeat while Jade rested her chin on Perrie's head. Comfortable on the couch, Perrie was reluctant to ask Jade if she was going to go home soon.

"Do you have somewhere to be tomorrow? I don't want to keep you for so long.." Perrie fidgetted with the blanket. She hoped that Jade wouldn't leave so soon but she'd feel guilty if she had something important to do the next day.

"Tomorrow night I have a gig at the bar I work at, are you free?"

"A gig? Is that what you do now?" Perrie was surprised. She looks up at Jade and cocks an eyebrow.

Jade smiles, "I was only meant to fill in for a member who was sick at the time but he ended up quiting. I figured since I was always at the bar and they were our regular band, it wouldn't hurt to play once in a while with them. Plus, I get more tips than usual whenever I'm on stage."

The thought of Jade on stage had created heat between Perrie's legs, "Of course I'll come." she kissed Jade's cheek before they both sunk further into the couch.

"Great, I'll pick you up then. You can bring a friend if you want."

"Hmm.." Perrie thought for a second, "I should really thank Alex for letting you talk to me today." she grinned before settling her head back on Jade's chest.

Jade chuckled, "We need to set that man up with someone." Perrie agrees before dozing off to sleep.

***

Perrie woke up on her bed with nobody beside her. In panic, she jumps out of bed and runs out of her room. She searches the area for Jade. When there was no sight of the brunette she fell on her knees, breathing heavily and in the verge of tears until she felt warm arms around her. She snaps her eyes open and looks up to see the brunette with worried eyes and wet hair.

Perrie didn't realise she was crying until Jade wiped her tears away, "I'm here, baby.. it's okay." Jade whispers hugging her tightly. Perrie was shaking.

Jade leads them to the couch while stroking Perrie's blonde locks to calm her down. When her breathing finally steadied, she looked down and exhaled "I'm sorry. I-I thought..."

"That I left?" Jade runs her fingers through Perrie's hair removing it away from her wet cheeks before cupping her jaw and tilting her head up to face her. She could see the guilt in Perrie's eyes for thinking that she left but she understood why. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry."

Jade kisses her forehead and smiles, "I know it's still hard to trust me and it'll take time but I'm here now, okay?"

Perrie nods, though the guilt in her is still there.

"And stop apologising. I should be apologising." she gives Perrie another reassuring look, "I hope you didn't mind me using your shower. I needed a cold one." she grinned before looking down at her pants hinting her morning wood. The sound of Perrie's laugh made Jade's heart flutter.

They make their way to the kitchen, "Let's eat breakfast, pancakes?"

"Do you even know how to make pancakes?" Perrie sits on the stool beside the island and watches Jade pull something out of the fridge.

"I made the batter before I took a shower. I knew you wouldn't wake up any time soon." Jade teased while heating up the pan.

"Hey!" Perrie exaggerates her gasp, "It's a Saturday, of course I'll be sleeping in.."

"Mhm.. Don't you have work today?" Jade flips the pancake swiftly and Perrie couldn't help but admire her arms.

"Oh crap!" Perrie slapped her forehead before looking at the clock that hung on the wall, "I have about an hour. How did you know I had work today?"

"You told me last night." Jade shrugged. She placed the plate that had a stack of pancakes in front of Perrie before sitting beside her. Perrie didn't remember telling Jade that she had work today but she also didn't remember the last thing she said last night.

She munched on her pancakes before realising that Jade had only eaten half of her first one, "What's wrong?"

Jade looks at her plate, "Breakfast isn't really my thing." she says as she forces another bite down her throat.

Perrie doesn't say anything and finishes the rest of her pancakes. She quickly takes a shower and towel dries her hair before stumbling to put on her shoes. The good thing about her job was that it was right under her apartment.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" Jade grabs Perrie's waist before she could rush out the door and pulls her close so their groins were touching.

Perrie bit her lip, "Mhm.. you'll call right?" she wraps her arms around her neck and lightly tugged at the baby hairs on the nape of her neck.

"I will." Jade connected their lips. Her hand travels down to Perrie's ass and squeezed it lightly making the blonde gasp.

"Okay, okay. I have to go!" Perrie pulls away, forcing herself to leave her apartment.

The cafe was busier than usual and even when Jade came by she didn't have enough time to talk to her for more than two minutes. She wanted to be alone with her again. She couldn't stop thinking about her but a part of her was still worried she wouldn't hear from the brunette again. She brushed away her worries before she could have another panic attack and focused on the busy hour.

After hours of serving coffee to business men and women Perrie rushed home to get ready for Jade's gig. She was dressed casual enough for tonight. Jade had mentioned that it might get crowded and she didn't want hands going up her skirt so she stuck with some tight jeans and a crop top. Just as she finished touching up her make up she hears a knock on the door. She calms herself down before opening it, trying her best to hide how excited she was to see the brunette.

"Fuck me.." Jade whispers to herself after stripping Perrie with her eyes.

"Hey, to you too." Perrie giggled as Jade gawked at her cleavage.

"I mean hey.. You look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

They made their way to Jade's car before driving off to the bar. Perrie's cheeks started to hurt from all the smiling she was doing throughout the car ride but she couldn't help it. She was so happy. She stole quick glances at Jade and would catch the brunette doing the same. It made her heart flutter.


	26. Only You

Jade wasn't lying when she said that it would be crowded. The bar was flooded with people along with a long line outside the entrance.

"Are they all here to see you?" Perrie held Jade's hand as they walk past the line.

"Not me, the band." Jade smiled humbly and guides them to the back of the bar.

The security and staff lets Jade in smoothly after inspecting Perrie. It reminded the blonde of when they were in high school and everyone would take a second look at her after noticing that she had her fingers intertwined with Jade's. It was a strange feeling but she didn't mind it.

They make their way to a room filled with instruments, mirrors and men. There was a couch at the back of the room where Perrie noticed some familiar faces.

"Perrie, this is Jed." Jade introduced the dark haired boy smoking a cigarette to Perrie. She tried her best to not inhale so much of the smoke that had already fogged the entire room.

"Hey, we've met before!" Jed reached out to shake Perrie's hand, "You're for soulmates, aren't you." he winked at her. She blushed recalling the moment.

Jade wrapped her arm around Perrie's shoulder, "She's my soulmate." burrying her nose on Perrie's cheek and showering it with kisses.

Perrie turns bright red as Jade's friends continue to smile at her, "Jade.. stop." she quietly whines, embarrassed at the amount of attention they were getting. The guys start to laugh and tease the couple before a staff comes in the room and informs them that they'll be on in a few minutes.

Jade walks Perrie out and gets her a drink. "All your drinks will be on the house as long as you tell them you're with me." she winked.

"You just want me drunk, don't you?" Perrie laughed.

"Maybe.. Drunk Perrie is sexy and cute all at the same time."

"Is that so? Then what am I sober?" Perrie raised at eyebrow then puts the straw between her lips and innocently sucks on it while remaining eyecontact with Jade. The brunette groaned at the sight. Before she could reply with something that could make Perrie's heart skip a beat an old man taps her shoulder and whispers something in her ear.

"I gotta go, keep an eye out for me." she pecks Perrie on the lips tasting the beverage the blonde had been drinking.

"Good luck!" Perrie shouts as Jade runs out to where she needed to go. Perrie patiently waits on the stool of the bar. She was anxious to see Jade on stage, she didn't know what to expect and the longer she sat, the longer she anticipated. She cursed herself for forgetting to invite Alex since she's was a little bored now. The thought of Alex reminded her that she should thank him for everything he's done for her, so she texts him while she waits for the band to settle on stage.

As she types a rather long paragraph of how thankful she was of him, the mic feedback hits her ears and brings her attention on stage. She quickly clicks the send button before locking her phone and looking up to see Jade standing in the middle of the stage with no intrument on her but a glass of liquor in one hand. She only now realises that she's never asked what Jade's position was in the band but it looks like she was the lead singer.

"Hello hello.. Testing one two three." Jade taps the mic and speaks low while looking across the crowd. "How's everyone feelin' tonight?" she raises her voice and her glass. The crowd is loud and Perrie couldn't stop smiling. Jade looked so natural on stage, like she had been doing this all her life. Perrie admired how she interacted with the crowd effortlessly. She looked so alive and happy on stage.

While the band set things up, Jade made some casual jokes that had the crowd laughing. Even when she recieved some rather ignorant and rude jokes, she brushed them off swiftly. Never starting an argument.

"Tonight is a special night for me because the love of my life is here to watch me sing for the first time, so I'm a bit nervous." Jade clears her throat and glances at her feet once the crowd died down.

"Who's the special lady!" a voice at the back of the bar yells making Jade chuckle.

"I'd like to keep that to myself. People have a way of stealing her from me." Jade grins before finally making eye contact with Perrie not caring if it was obvious that the blonde was the _special_ lady.

The band started off singing some classics and some covers but nothing original yet. Perrie was in awe throughout the entire performance, she couldn't believe how well Jade sung even if she was getting a little tipsy from drinking. She enjoyed every second of it, she was on her third glass and was dancing along with strangers while Jade jumped around the stage and interacted with the crowd and her band mates.

"Whew! That song was a tiring wasn't it?" Jade laughed after finishing a what seemed to be a very rock song. She pulls a tall stool from the side and brings it in the middle of the stage. "Let's get a little intimate." she wiggled her eyebrows as the crowed cooed and whistled.

"This last song is going to be a bit different from what we usually play. I wrote it about a special someone when I was going through a lot. So I dedicate this to her." Jade's eyes lock with Perrie's "This is called Only You."

Her eyes stuck on Perrie's as if they were the only ones in the room and she was sure Perrie felt it too.

_"I'm broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix me only you. Only you."_

Jade closed her eyes to contain her tears while she sang to her hearts content but when she opened them again Perrie had let her own tears fall. She smiled at how adorable Perrie looked in the crowd and continued to sing to her and her only.

 _"And no one else can fix me.. Only you."_ Jade points at Perrie and ends the song with a light chuckle, slightly embarrassed at the atmosphere she created with her song. The crowd cheered louder than after all the previous songs she sung. "Thank you! Enjoy the rest of the night!" Jade chugged her drink and placed it on her head before bowing and leaving the stage.

She ran to Perrie after a large amount of pat in the backs and hugs from some locals. They praised her before going back to intoxicating themselves and getting lost in their own worlds.

Jade sneaks up behind Perrie and wraps her arms around her waist startling the blonde and almost choking on her drink, "Did you enjoy the show?" Jade rests her chin on Perrie's shoulder. The smell of her coconut shampoo mixed with her perfume and a hint of the alcohol Perrie had been drinking all night hits her nose.

Perrie flipped herself around, "I didn't know you could sing like that."

"And I didn't know your tolerance had gotten better. You're not stumbling like you usually would after a few glasses."

"Oh, stop it." Perrie rolled her eyes, "Thank you for inviting me to watch you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Jade leans in and kisses Perrie sensually, tasting the alcohol on her tongue.

"Was that last song for me?" the blonde breaks the kiss.

"Who else would it be for?"

"I really liked it." Perrie sips on her drink with flushed cheeks. Maybe it was the alcohols doing but Jade couldn't tell.

"I'm glad you liked it. Now let's get out of here before I'm too drunk to drive."

"You don't want to stay with your friends for a bit?" Perrie tilts her head and damn did Jade think it was the cutest thing ever.

"I'd rather be alone with you right now." she bites her cheek lightly causing the blonde to giggle.

They rush out the bar ignorning the protest that Jade's friends made trying to make her from leaving and drove dangerously fast to Perrie's apartment.


	27. Aching

Once they stepped foot in the apartment, they couldn't get their hands off of each other. While sucking each others tongues they stumble inside as they ripped each others clothes off. A trail of clothes lead to the dark bedroom with only the moon to help them see each others silhouettes.

They giggled as Jade tickled her with kisses. She silently thanked the alcohol for making them both so horny. "Oh Perrie, I've missed your body so much." she sucks on her neck, memorising her sweet spots.

"Jade please, hurry." she whines trying to grind her core onto Jade's bulge frustrated that she didn't pull her boxers off along with her pants.

Jade stared at her hard pink nipples. Her tongue wets her lips at the sight, "Tell me what you want." she sucked the pink bud while rolling and pinching the other with her fingertips.

Perrie was feeling too much pleasure to answer her so she moans and groans instead. Jade pulls her black underwear down her knees, a string of arousal latched onto the fabric. Jade groaned at the smell, she could almost taste it. She threw the piece of clothing somewhere across the room and watched as Perrie spread her legs open.

"You know what I want." Perrie pinched her own nipples as she saw Jade's prey like eyes unravel in front of her.

But Jade wasn't going to let her win. She jumps out of her boxers revealing her pulsing erection, the tip wet with pre cum. Perrie swallowed at the long rod. God, her pussy ached. She wanted a taste. She wanted it all.

Jade straddles her stomach and smeared her pre cum along Perrie's stomach. She moans at how hot it felt against her skin.

"Give it to me, I want it now." she begs and watches as Jade moves closer to her face. Her dick just an inch away from Perrie's face.

Jade licked her lips and lightly taps the head of her penis onto Perrie's plump lips. Perrie tries to catch it but Jade pulls it away before it could touch her tongue. She lets out a frustrated groan, "Do you want to suck it..?" Jade's eyes were hooded and dark with lust but her voice was weak. Perrie nods, her bottom lip between her teeth and begging with her eyes.

She wraps the throbbing head with her lips and immediately licks the pre cum. "Oh fuck," Jade groans as the blonde licks her slit once more. While remaining eye contact, Perrie starts to take Jade an inch deeper until eventually the head poked the back of her throat.

Jade fought back to thrust her hips but when Perrie pulls her out with watery eyes and says "Don't hold back.",she doesn't have to be told twice. She gathers the blonde locks with one hand, tilts Perrie's chin up with the other and thrusts fast and hard until you could only hear squelching, gagging and groaning.

The filthy noises made Perrie's clit throb and just when Jade was about to cum she pulled out. Perrie whines at the loss of contact.

"You look so pretty like this." Jade suddenly says. A string of saliva and pre cum latched onto Perrie's tongue and the tip of her cock. She crawls down and spreads Perrie's core with her thumbs. Perrie swore she saw Jade's eyes spark when she saw how wet her pussy was.

"Are you aching?" she looks up, her eyes meet desperate ones.

"Mhm..." Perrie props herself up with her elbows and nods, not trusting her voice.

Jade smiles and then drags her tongue along Perrie's slit slowly. Her smile grows wider when Perrie falls back onto the bed and throws her head back with a loud moan. She slowly repeats her action to tease until she decides that Perrie has had enough.

She licks and flicks her tongue all over Perrie's dripping cunt while her nose bumps onto a painfully swollen looking clit making Perrie mewl. Her reaction sends Jade's attention back to the button. She starts to suck and nibble on the sensitive clit before slipping a finger or two inside and curling them, hitting a spot she knew had Perrie trembling for more.

"F-Fuck.. Jade." she tangles her fingers onto Jade's curly hair and tugs while she grinds her cunt all over Jade's face who hums in delight. Her dick twitched against her stomach as she worked her baby up, "Are you close?"

"I- _Oh fuck_.." Jade pulls away from Perrie's cunt and smiles innocently at the confused blonde under her, "W-What?" Jade almost felt bad for not letting her cum so soon but she knew it would be worth it in the end.

There were almost tears in Perrie's eyes, her chest heaved as she whined. "Shh.. it'll be worth it baby, I promise." she leans in to kiss the corner of her eyes before kitty licking the freckle on her lip. She grabs her shaft and rubs the head of her dick onto her clit.

Perrie whines louder. Her hips starts to jerk up to add more friction while Jade watches her. She looked so fucking good rolling her hips to pleasure herself. Her eyes shut close while her hands gripped onto the pillow that laid on either side of her head.

Jade presses her hips down onto the bed to stop her from moving making Perrie snaps her eyes open, only to see Jade lean in to kiss her. Jade pulls away slightly and looks at the now dark blue eyes as she finally slid her cock inside her soaking cunt. Profanities leave their mouths naturally.

It felt like electricity, Perrie thought. A good kind of shock that travelled throughout her body so perfectly. But she wanted more, and so did Jade. Their hips move in sync, fucking each other; slowly for a minute but eventually fast and hard, just wanting to release.

Jade didn't remember Perrie being so loud while they fucked. She studied the freckled face while she jerked her hips as fast and hard as she could inside Perrie's tight walls. Her eyes trailed down to Perrie's hickey filled neck then to her chest where a coat of sweat glistened under the moonlight and Jade wondered how she still looked so beautiful while she's being fucked relentlessly.

Perrie's thighs started to shake and Jade could feel her wall tighten around her shaft with each thrust. She was ready to release. Jade leans in when Perrie brings her arms around her neck and pulls her close so their chests were now touching. She smiles when she feels and hears how fast Perrie's heart was beating.

A few more thrusts and Perrie was moaning her name. Jade wasn't far from her own orgasm, she slams her dick one last time before hot ropes of cum filled Perrie's cunt.

The blonde found it somewhat comforting when the brunette collapsed onto her chest. Her weight and heavy panting sent an exhausted smile on her lips. They lay in silence for what seemed like hours until Jade pulled her limp cock out and lays next to Perrie who groaned at the sudden feel of emptiness.

Jade chuckled lightly, "I thought you passed out."

"I thought _you_ passed out." the blonde smiled back.

They laugh tiredly before Jade scoots close to Perrie and turns to her side. Perrie mirrors her action and rests her cheek onto her hands as they stare into each others eyes. The room was dark but their love was bright.

"Were you always that loud when we fucked?" Jade suddenly asks recalling how surprisingly loud Perrie was not too long ago.

Perrie brings her hands to cover her face in embarrassment after shoving Jade's shoulder lightly, "You're annoying."

Jade grins and moves her hands away from her face, "Come here." she sits up and pulls the blanket onto their naked bodies and pulls Perrie into her arms.

"I love you." Jade whispers while moving the blonde's hair away from her face. A hint of pink makes itself known on Perrie's freckled face when she feels Jade kiss the top of her head.

"I love you more." Perrie manages to whisper back before dozing off to sleep.


	28. Reunions and The End

It's been two years since their first night back together and the pair couldn't be anymore happy. Jade moved out of Jed's apartment and into Perrie's since they knew that they couldn't be apart for more than a day or two.

Jade raised enough money to get her own club bar. She named it 'Arbeia' and even though it's small and still needs a lot of work to finally be the perfect bar she's envisioned , she couldn't be anymore grateful. Jed's band had permanently started playing for Arbeia and it definitely brought in more customers; considering the fact that Jed was just as popular with the ladies as Jade was.

Perrie finally got her degree in teaching and tonight, they were celebrating. It was a special night because the gang decided to do a little reunion in Jade's bar.

"Hey gorgeous, can I have your number?" Jade teases wrapping her arms around her lovers waist and resting her chin on her shoulder while admiring Perrie apply lipstick in front of the mirror.

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." Perrie says in a sarcastic tone and smacks her lips together before fixing her hair.

"She doesn't have to know." she spins her around grips onto her hips and pulls her close there was no space between them. She leans in for a kiss but only to be stopped by hands squeezing her cheeks together. Her eyes snaps open, "You're going to ruin my lipstick." Perrie scolds.

"Pwease..?" Jade's lips were puckered and Perrie held back a smile, "Just a peck?" she pleads with her eyes.

"Just a peck." Perrie sternly says, knowing Jade she wouldn't let it be _just a peck._ Jade nods slowly and stares at Perrie's lips.

The blonde keeps her grip on Jade's cheeks and quickly pulls her in for a peck. Surprisingly, Jade didn't lean in for a deeper kiss which she found a little odd since the brunette loved to tease and annoy her. She didn't pay any mind to it since she'd have to reapply her lipstick anyway and pulled away to fix her dress and put on her heels.

Jade's hair was down and she wore a black blazer dress with long tail at the back, showing off her legs and bare chest. She matched well with Perrie who had her hair up and wore a tight black dress with sequins along the sides and hem of the dress. They looked like a married couple.

"Ready?" Jade sat at the edge of the bed fidgeting at her phone.

"Ready." Perrie replies with a big smile.

They link arms before driving to the bar with grins plastered on their faces. It had been a little over four years since the group of high school friends last saw each other.

Jade bounced her leg nervously. It wasn't because she was nervous to see them, maybe a part of her was, but she was so excited to see her best mates all in one room without anything stopping them from being themselves that she couldn't help but be a little giddy. No parents, no teachers and no rules. Just a couple of friends having a good time. 

"I swear I know the owner! Her name is Jade Thirlwall!" the brown skinned girl was starting to lose her patience.

"Everyone knows the owner is Jade Thirlwall. Sorry ma'am, no ID means no entry." the bouncer crosses his arms and shook his head.

"But- Oh my God, Jade! Perrie!" she waves at the couple who had just parked in front of the bar.

"Leigh!" Jade almost sprints towards her best friend and hugs her so tight that Leigh Anne swore that she's making her waist smaller by the second. "I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe you're alive! God, Jade it's been so long!"

"Too fucking long." they pull away and laugh in unison until a cough catches their attention.

"Don't forget about my hug!" Perrie smiles with open arms.

"How can I forget about you?" they wrap their arms around each other.

"Where's your fiancé?" the blonde asks after they let each other go.

"Oh he's-"

"Right here!" Andre beams from behind and hugs them each with a huge grin on his face.

After assuring the bouncer that Leigh Anne was definitely of age and very well known by Jade, they walked in the bar and to the VIP lounge where they saw Chris, Jesy and Alex with drinks already in hand laughing and talking away.

"Started the party without us?" Jade interrupts their conversation which look like it wasn't really going anywhere because Alex was at the edge of his seat while Chris was waving his hands around.

Three heads turn in sync with wide eyes and open mouths. Jesy jumps from her seat almost spilling her drink and runs past the brunette to hug the blonde who gladly returns it with a smile on her face. They take Leigh Anne's hand and start jumping up and down like little girls. They talk over each other and while they do so, Jade just smiles at them and walks over to greet her well known best friends.

While Jade was catching up with Chris and Andre, she feels an arm wrap around her neck "Don't do that shit again Thirlwall! You scared the living daylights out of us, you know?" Jesy gives her a noogie and Jade laughs while trying to pull away. She could tell Jesy was already drunk.

"I won't, don't worry." she smiles when she finally frees herself from Jesy's grip. "I can't believe we're all here." she says when she finally gets a good look at all her friends sitting close to one another. It was just like yesterday they were sitting outside on the school lunch table and laughing at Alex trying to shove as much of Leigh Anne's grapes as he could in his mouth.

"Well now that we're all here, let's get this party started!" Jesy practically screams out raising her glass and pulling the two girls to the dance floor.

Jade had a smile on her face for the entire night as she watched her lover dance freely with her best friends. She sat at the bar while she admired them from a far.

"What's on your mind, Thirlwall." Andre sits beside her and takes a sip of his beer.

"Thinking about how happy I am right now." she says never leaving her eyes off of the blonde who was now grinding and being sandwiched by Jesy and Leigh Anne.

"I'm glad you're happy." Andre bumps her arm with his elbow and offers her a drink. She declines and orders a lemonade instead, "Driving tonight?" he chuckles.

"You know it." she nodded before observing Chris and Alex who had made a bet on who could get more numbers from girls before the night ended.

"It's weird seeing Chris flirt with other girls. I always thought that he'd marry Jesy." Jade sighs.

"I'm sure they'll get back together. Trust me, by the end of the night he's going home with Jesy."

Jade looks back to Perrie who was now stumbling. She knows her girlfriend is too tired to dance and probably really dehydrated. She walks over to the blonde and drags her out of the crowd and back to the bar.

"Dance with me, come on!" Perrie whines trying to pull Jade back to the dance floor, "I know you want to grind on me!"

Jade laughs and helps her sit on the chair she was just sitting on, "If you drink this entire glass of water then I'll dance with you." she pulls a glass of water out of nowhere and hands it to Perrie who happily drank it all.

"I needed that." she sighs with a smile on her face. Jade stood between her legs and places her hands on Perrie's hips, "Can I get a kiss?" Perrie doesn't say anything and pulls her in nibbling on her bottom lip every now and then.

"Get a room!" Alex yells causing the couple to break the kiss and laugh.

Jade helps her down the chair and pulls her on the dance floor.

***

As Andre expected, Chris and Jesy went home together and a lot earlier than the rest of the gang. Leigh and Andre went home right after but not without dragging Alex with them. He passed out in the taxi after trying his best to free himself from Andre's strong arms.

Perrie was still hyper and touchy throughout the car ride. "Did you drink baby? I didn't see you drink at all and if you did you should not be driving. We might get into a car crash or get pulled over and you could go to jail and I can't have you in jail because I need someone to hug at night." Perrie rambled on with her eyes closed.

Jade chuckled lightly and placed her hand on the blonde's exposed thigh. "If you count water and lemonade as an alcoholic beverage, then we're in trouble." Perrie giggles and places her hand on top of Jade's.

"We're here." the car stops and Jade rushes outside to open Perrie's door and help her out.

"What? Where are we?" Perrie asks when she finally get a clear view of where Jade has taken them.

They were far from the city and a place where it looked like you would go to hike. Jade guides her to sit on the hood of the car before sitting beside her. "I thought we could look at the stars before we have crazy drunk Perrie sex later."

Perrie pushes her shoulder and lays back to look up at the stars. "You're annoying."

"I know." Jade smiles before silently looking up at the stars. "Remember when I told you your freckles look like stars?"

"Yeah, that was pretty cheesy but cute. I liked it."

"I still think about that night. I wanted to tell you more but I thought one cheesy line was enough."

"What would you have said?"

Jade thinks for a while, "I would have said that I love your eyes just as much as I love your freckles because when I looked in your eyes it would sparkle like how the ocean would glisten when light reflected on it and I would instantly know what you were thinking of." she intertwines their fingers together and Perrie stayed silent. "I would have said that when I kiss you I could taste all the sweet things you ate that day but I didn't mind it."

Perrie giggles at that.

"I would have said that when I look at your lips I never really _look_ at your lips but at the tiny little freckle on your top lip that I loved to peck at. I don't know if you noticed, but I do it all the time. I would have said that I loved annoying you because you would bite the inside of your cheeks and your dimple would appear. I would have said that it was hard to picture myself without you." her voice was no louder than a whisper. She props herself up and faces the blonde whose lips were parted slightly.

"I would have said that even though we were young and naive to reality and what was to come, I knew I was in love with you." her voice was no louder than a whisper. "I would have said I want to be with you forever."

She saw how Perrie struggled to keep her lip from quivering and her tears from falling.

"I would have said, I can't wait to marry you." she pulls their intertwined hands and kisses her knuckles.

"I would have said, if I asked you to marry me.. would you say yes?" she pulls out a diamond ring with her free hand and that's when the tears in Perrie's eyes finally fell.

She sat up quickly with her hand over her mouth, "Perrie Edwards, will you marry me?" she sits up with and laughs when Perrie wraps her arms out her neck and brings her back down.

"Yes yes yes! A million thousand times yes!" Perrie pulls away and kisses the brunette passionately.

Jade broke the kiss, takes Perrie's left hand and puts the ring around her finger praying to God it fit perfectly. Thankfully, it did and Perrie couldn't stop crying. "Am I dreaming? Am I just really drunk or is this really happening." she sobs as she continued to admire the ring. Jade kisses her once more not minding the taste of her salty tears.

"I love you." Jade says against her lips and smiles when Perrie says, "I love you more."

_Fin._


End file.
